One-Shots lemon
by Gaby007
Summary: Conjunto de historias de un solo capítulo, con alto contenido de lemon y lo mejor redactadas por mi yo de hace dos años. Inuyasha x Kagome. Cuenta con índice.
1. índice

Aprovecho para decir que los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, si no de Rumiko Takashi, lo pongo aquí para no arruinar la estetica del resto de capítulos UwU Espero disfruten c:

_**ÍNDICE**_

**1.- Mi querida alumna.**

_El aliento se me atascó en la garganta y sentí como mi corazón dejaba de funcionar. Comencé a sudar y me preguntaba por qué yo. No me molestaría perder la virginidad con la chica que atormenta mis sueños pero ¿Por qué yo?_

_-¿Por qué yo...?-_

_Kagome sólo se sonrojó aún más. -Me gustas, Profesor...-_

_Demasiadas emociones por un día. Con una mano retiré el escritorio y la abrasé contra mí._

_-Si es así, lo haré.- dije seguro. -Pero no aquí.- miré el salón y solté una carcajada. Kagome no río conmigo y eso me extraño. Me asusté al ver como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos y se separaba de mi pecho._

_-¡P-Por favor Profesor!- lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus hermoso ojos. Me sentí mal al saber que yo las creé. -¡N-No sabe tódo lo que sufría cada noche añorando que al fin me tocara y ahora me niegas! ¡Onegai!- se abrazó a mi pecho mientras yo seguía en shock._

_Me desea..._

_No... Ella tampoco sabía cómo debía de controlarme todas las veces que ella pasaba al frente de la pizarra y resolvía un problema; miraba su cuerpo de perfil. En las noche tenía que complacerme yo mismo... Siempre soñé con un sólo beso con ella y ahora que tenía más que eso no lo podía dejar ir._

_Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar un sollozo y como se separaba de mi pecho. La abrasé rudamente contra mí otra vez y con una de mis manos subí su mentón. La besé con la pasión que guardaba desde cuando nos conocimos. Ella correspondía el beso y fue allí donde perdí el control._

**2.- Vampíro.**

_Después de algunos minutos llegé a una mansión grande. No me dirijí a la puerta principal. Busqué con mi vista mi cuarto que hacía algunas semanas no utilizaba y rompí la ventana para después entrar y correr directo al gran baño. Miré mi reflejo y una sonrisa triste adornó mi rostro. En el espejo sólamente pude ver a un hombre que antes era imponente ante todo y todos; ahora en sus ojos miraba una gran tristeza y sus rasgos ahora totálmente serio. Solté un pesado suspiro y me dirijí a mi gran cama que ahora aborrecía para echarme pesadamente en el colchón. Mi celular sonó. Con pesadez lo saqué de mi bolso y leí el nombre de mi hermano; seguramente me reprocharía por no asistir a la estúpida fiesta donde seguramente estuviese felíz con..._

_Kagome..._

_Con amargura y furia arrojé el aparato por la ventana rota y con mi mano tapé mi rostro. Y por primera vez... Dejé que una lágrima salvaje bajara por mi ojo dorado. Acompañada de un leve sollozo de mi boca._

**3.- Mi querida Kagome.**

_21/11/2006_

_Mi chico de ojos dorados._

_Tres años y unos cuantos meses ya habían pasado desde la muerte de mis padres y desde mi violación. Me e valido por mí misma y estudió actualmente medicina; desde el incidente de mi virginidad quise ayudar a toda persona que se me ponga enfrente. La directora me a dejado ayudar a la enfermera en la enfermería._

_Me sentí tan emocionada por ese hecho pero no podía dejar de ocultar mis emociones en una fría máscara._

_Cuando caminaba por los pasillos comencé a escuchar quejidos y después el sonido del metal al impactar contra algo. Corrí por el largo pasillo y no esperaba ver de nuevo a ese chico... ese albino de extraños y exóticos ojos dorados. Me asusté mucho al ver cómo era golpeado per me quedé en shock mirando toda la pelea... Golpes por aquí y algunas patadas pero todo resultó bien para mi amor imposible. Lo miré y me asusté al ver sangre por su boca y como se agarraba el abdomen con la pierna flexionada._

_Corrí a su lado sintiendo mis molestos senos rebotar ya que no había una buena copa para mi exagerada medida. Al principio él se resistió pero literalmente lo arrastré a la enfermería. Sentir entre mis manos su fuerte brazo se sentía tan bien... seguramente ese brazo tendría un enorme confort como alguna almohada en la que yo me quería recostar._

_Hoy tuve el placer de dormir sobre él y al despertar me emocioné al verlo descansar con una mano en mi cabeza. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo debajo de mí... Ese chico al que venía persiguiendo desde hace 3 años y medio en el pasado ahora se encontraba relajado debajo de mi cuerpo. Me levanté a duras penas de ese bello cuerpo y comencé a curar las heridas de ese musculoso pecho y tardé un poco con la de la pierna pero logré colocarle una pomada anti infamante._

_04/12/2006_

_Mi primer beso._

_¡Sí! Me sentía tan emocionada. Porfían Inuyasha me había invitado por un café después de clases. Obviamente acepté con mucho gusto y rápido corrí a mi casa para seleccionar un buen abrigo blanco junto a unas lindas botas blancas y unos vaqueros de mezclilla negros. En estos momentos él me está esperando abajo así que después escribiré lo que paso =)_

_..._

_¡Woooow! ¡Wow! Me sentí súper súper genial. Después de tomar un rico chocolate ya que se había agotado el café caminamos por un parque muy hermoso y grande. Era un verdadero espectáculo mirar como el manto blanco cubría las copas de los árboles. Tardamos en encontrar uno donde el suelo se encontrara libre de nieve y nos sentamos muy juntos. Eso me gustó mucho... Comenzaba a notar que Inuyasha comenzaba a cambiar y creo que yo le agradaba ya que tomó mi mano con una gran dulzura._

_De mi pequeña mochila de mezclilla saqué unos café en lata y le ofrecí uno el cuál aceptó y estoy segura que una sonrisa se dejó ver. ¡Kawaii! Me sentía como una niña emocionándome cuando de repente... ¡Él coloca su cabeza sobre mi regazo! ¡Sentía en ese momento que tendría una hemorragia nasal! Ese chico frío se había recostado sobre mi regazo y yo me sentí en shock con las mejillas supero calientes. Sentí como mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho al sentir una de sus tibias manos sobre mi mejilla y rápidamente bajé la mirada. Y... ¡Oh, por dios! Él levantó su cabeza y tomó delicadamente mis labios con los suyos. ¡Kawaiii! Me sentí morir y correspondí su suave beso. ¡Había perdido la virginidad de mis labios con el chico de mis sueños!***_

_Mis mejillas ardieron al saber que era lo que Kagome sentía en ese momento pero no podía quejarme. También había sido mi primer beso y no me arrepentía de nada. No quise leer más o explotaría del calor que siento en mis mejillas y me encaminé nuevamente a la cama. Abrasé a Kagome con fuerza y solté un suspiro cuando ella colocó una de sus blancas manos sobre mi pecho desnudo. Nos cubrí a ambos con la frazada que se encontraba a mis pies y comencé a dormir._

_Pero antes de caer al sueño hice una promesa silenciosa._

_-Prometo no dejarte sola nunca más, Kagome... Nunca más.-_

_Y ella como si me escuchara susurró una palabra que logró que mi corazón se tranquilizara logrando hacerme dormir._

_-Te amo... Inuyasha.-_

Y yo más.

**4- De depredador a presa.**

_Finalmente nos instalamos en un templo de un pueblo realmente pobre en exceso. Miraba a cada youkai, hanyou y humano en apenas ropa y los niños pequeños demasiado delgados. Algunas de las chozas comenzaba a caerse en picada y otras ya no merecían el nombre de chozas, esto parecía un pueblo fantasma. Miraban a Kagome con admiración y a mí me miraban con mucha curiosidad y algo parecido al odio. No le dí mucha importancia y continué mi pequeño recorrido junto a Kagome a ver los daños que eran más que notorios._

_-Iré a por animales y frutos.- dijo ella. Asentí y no tardo más de un minuto para lanzarse a correr rumbo al bosque. Miré a mí alrededor, estaba aburrido, quería hacer algo. Miré una pila de madera bien cortada y me encaminé a ella. Las miré con atención midiéndolas con la mente y una idea cruzó mi mente. Tomé unas cuantas y comencé a construir y a reparar algunas de las chozas._

_-¿Qué haces?- me sorprendió Kagome después de que ya llevaba una buena choza construida._

_-Ayudo.-_

_-¿Ayudas?- ella sonrió._

_La miré ofendido. –Sí, ayudo.- dije bruscamente._

_La gente de nuestro alrededor nos miró._

_-¡Perdón por querer ayudar!- grité y, soltando el martillo, salté a un árbol para posarme sobre la copa de este. Kagome saltó a mi lado y yo no le dirigí una mirada, me sentía extrañamente enojado pero más bien era algo así como un sentimiento de vergüenza._

_-Vamos, Inuyasha. No estoy enojada.- ella sonrió. –Al contrario, me encuentro aliviada.- suspiró ella._

_La miré curioso. -¿Aliviada?-_

_-Sí, ya no eres como antes. Ahora tratas de ayudar sin que alguíen te lo diga. Me siento feliz por eso. Serás un buen rey.- curiosamente los ojos de ella se humedecieron al decir la palabra "Rey"_

_Con mi mano levante el mentón de ella y miré sus ojos. Una lágrima salió de uno de sus bellos ojos e hice lo que mi instinto me dictaba. Saqué mi lengua y lamí el recorrido de la solitaria lágrima de ella. El sabor a agua salada se instaló en mi paladar, y, aunque era algo desagradable ya que tenía tintes de tristeza, sabía curiosamente bien en mi paladar. Ella me sonrió y me abrazó de modo que mi cabeza quedase entre sus dos pechos cubiertos por un hermoso Kimono naranja. Lidié mi cabeza tratando de entender a la hembra que me abrazaba ahora con fuerza. ¿Tendría la sangre?_

**5.- Lemon especial 1**

_Junté esos labios con los míos al ser empujado por detrás y abrí mis ojos como platos. Esos labios eran tan suaves, esponjosos, tibios, tan…. Tan perfectos. Ella comenzaba a quitarse pero no podía dejar eso así, esos labios eran los mejores que había probado, si pensaba que los de Kikyo eran los mejores ¡me retracto! Los de Kikyo sabían a alcohol pero los de Higurashi-san sabían a dulce, un dulce del que no me quería separar. Cerré mis ojos y tomé la nuca de ella que parecía sorprendida. Moví mis labios sobre estos sintiendo más de su dulce sabor en mi paladar, me sentía tan extraño…. Mi calor corporal subía a cada momento que pasaba pegado a los labios de ella aunque solo yo me moviera ya que ella parecía en un estado de shock. Me separé con lentitud de esos labios y miré a mis lados, por fortuna nadie nos miró ya que era la hora de cerrar y la poca gente que había ya se había retirado. Y entonces caí en cuenta al mirar la cara de Higurashi-san… ¡La había besado! Había prometido nunca jamás volver a tener contacto con una mujer y al sentir el primer toque de una hembra perdí el control pero sentía que esa no era la verdadera razón._

_-Lo siento, Higurashi-san.-_

_Ella asintió sonrojada y evitó mi mirada, la miré curioso. ¿Acaso ella también evitaba contacto con los hombres? Me comía la cabeza pensando en esas cosas que no deberían de importarte pero allí estaba, pensando y pensando en que le pasaba cuando recordé._

_-Tienes 1 semana libre, recupérate y si en esa semana no está de vuelta te despediré, no puedes faltar más que eso. ¿Entendido?- pregunté serio._

_Ella me miró intimidada y sentí que debía de retractarme de todas las palabras, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, tal como una chiquilla de apenas 5 años. Mi fría máscara de frialdad nunca se fue de mi rostro y agradecía eso._

_-S-Si, señor Taisho.-_

_-Bien y, pídele a alguien que te lleve a casa, no podrás caminar así.- miré la parte de su tobillo por encima del calcetín y la zona se veía algo hinchada._

_-¡Kagome, los pasteles están listos. Hora de irnos!-_

_Una voz masculina salió de la zona donde creábamos los pasteles de gran tamaño. Miré la cara de Higurashi y me sentía tan extraño al ver como sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa se formaba en su boca que antes estaba pegada con la mía._

_-Miroku, está bien pero… ¿Podrías cargarme a casa?-Miroku Houshi-san se acercó a la mesa en la que Higurashi-san estaba sentada, gracias a mí. Miré serio a ese tipo que me ayudaba con la furgoneta a entregar los pedidos a domicilio, no sabía por qué pero una creciente furia nació en mi interior y apreté los puños tratando de contener algo de lo que ni yo mismo sabía a qué se debía._

_-Sí, no pesas nada pero… ¿Pasa algo?-_

_Ella asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-Tropecé con el señor Taisho y me disloque el tobillo…-_

_Houshi-san miró a mi dirección como notando apenas que me encontraba allí, junto a ellos. Mis puños se apretaron aún más._

_-Disculpe a mi compañera, y si nos permite, señor Taisho, me retiro junto a ella.-_

_Asentí y les di la espalda, no quería ver nada de amor en mis narices de ningún tipo justo una semana después de terminar una relación amorosa, realmente ahora me asqueaba pero…. Ese beso… fue distinto a todos los anteriores y contradictoriamente a mis pensamientos, quería volver a hacerlo. ¡Patrañas! Se pasaría mañana, solo eran las ganas de sentir el calor de una mujer y sentirme amado, nada más… ¿Verdad?_

**6.- Lemon especial 2**_Un Youkai atado. Un Youkai alocado._

_Escuche un gruñido de él en respuesta y sentí como trataba de mover sus piernas sin mucho éxito gracias a mis pergaminos sobre él. Solté lentamente mi mordida y me subí sobre él pero sin tocarlo siquiera. Él me miró con ojos fieros y desafiantes directo a los míos que expresaban lujuria pura. Él volvió a gruñir pero escuché con satisfacción como este no se escuchaba como los anteriores. Me acerqué con lentitud a su boca hasta que sentía su aliento en la mía propia, embriagándome… Lamentablemente él alzó la cabeza para morderme con fuerza mi labio inferior y estirarlo dolorosamente mandándome una mirada retadora arqueando una de sus gruesas y masculinas cejas negras. Solté un gemido cuando sentí su lengua juguetona lamer la sangre de mi labio inferior que había sido rasguñado por sus grandes colmillos que ahora me daba cuenta, podían hasta matarme. Pero no podía evitar mirar sus labios ahora algo manchados con mi sangre. Esos labios tan sensuales, finos, suaves…_

_-Si te doy un beso, ¿Intentarás no morderme?-_

_La sonrisa de él mostrando sus grandes colmillos fue suficiente para que descartara esa idea rápidamente. Me senté sobre su miembro escuchando su gruñido y como trataba de soltarse de los agarres con más fuerza. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos de él, que me esperaban pacientes aún con su sonrisa plasmada sobre ellos. Pero escuché su gruñido al pasar de largo por esos deliciosos labios para comenzar a morder su cuello, quería hacerle una marca similar a la que él dejo en nuestro primer encuentro en mi cuello que curiosamente no me dolía para nada al apretarla pero extrañamente sentía que no era el momento para hacerlo, pero igualmente mordí y lamí su deliciosos cuello con un sabor ligeramente salado_

**7- Cambiando.**

_-¿Qué haces?- me tensé pero una extraña emoción estalló en mi pecho al reconocer a la portadora de esa bella voz._

_Miré detrás de mi y una sonrisa adornó mi rostro y mi corazón latió más rapido al confirmar a la portadora de esa voz. La rama que tenía en mi mano se apretó hasta que se rompió en dos pero no me dí cuenta de eso. Aún sin poder creérmelo la abrazé contra mi pecho murmurando ese hermoso nombre que me perseguía en mis sueños._

_-Kagome...-_

_Sentí como ella colocaba su rostro en mi hombro y esa extraña emoción explotó en mí al sentirla como hace meses no lo hacía, como tanto añoraba tenerla a mi lado. Me sentía totálmente fuera de este mundo con un solo toque de ella ya sea en mi mejilla o en mi mano y ahora mismo, con ese hermoso abrazo, sentía como si volara por todo el cielo._

_-Tu agenda...Inuyasha...-_

_La separé de mí y miré como ella estaba con la mirada curiosa y enternecida a la gran fila de tangas con diferentes formas y nombres de chicas con números telefónicos en ellas. Ella apretó más sus brazos en mi cuello y yo mismo coloqué mi mentón con la coronilla de ella. Cmabiaría por ella, no neceitaba a ninguna otra mujer que no sea MI Kagome en este momento y me aseguraría que en el futuro sea iguál. Miré como la rama ahora se perdía en el fuego que quemaba ardiente mente cada tanga en esa gran fila y, gracias a los colorantes en los hilos, el fuego se miraba de hermosos y diferentes colores también gracias a la sal que hacía que el fuego se mirase como un azul o morado._

_-Estoy cambiando...- susurré._

_-Inuyasha...- ella soltó ese nombre que me pertenecía de esos hermosos y carnosos labios que añoraba volver a besar y algunas otras cosas más._

_Me estremecí al imaginarmela debajo de mí como imaginé desde el principio, desde que la encontré acostada en mi cama, desde que fuímos esposos por una símple broma de una de las amigas de Kagome. Esa mujer que ignoré y que, gracias a ella, ahora tenía a mi bello ámgel junto a mí._

_La separé de mi pecho dispuesto a cumplir cada fantasía en mi mente._

**8- Lemon especial 3.**

_En espera._


	2. Mi querida Alumna

**Mi querida alumna.**

Lanzé un suspiro de alivio al escuchar sonar el timbre de salida y cerré el libro de Química orgánica II. Esta había sido la última hora.

-Universitarios, guarden cosas y pueden retirarse.- dije tranquilamente y mi mirada se fijó en la azabache que robaba mis pensamientos.

Kagome Higurashi. 19 años.

Era la típica chica linda de 90 60 90 pero ella era diferente; en veces charlabamos y logré descubrir que era virgen y que nunca había tenido algún novio. Eso me emocionaba. También descubrí algunas cosas sobre donde vive y cosas de su familia. También le conté algunas cosas sobre mí.

¡Rayos! Me sentía un pervertido por seguir a mi alumna.

Aúnque no teníamos muchos años de diferencia, tenía 21 y estaba entrenándo para maestro. El director me ha dejado dar clases.

Terminé de guardar mis cosas y la miré nuevamente.

_Kagome..._

Como siempre ella se quedaba de último para charlar conmigo; eso realmente me agradaba.

Aguanté paciente las insinuaciones de la puta del salón; Kikyo. Y al salir camine a la puerta y la cerré con seguro. Ella no me miró y realmente agradecí esto.

Caminé y arrastré la silla de mi escritorio para sentarme frente a ella, separados por el escritorio pegado a la silla de alumnos.

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa algo sonrojada; siempre era así, no soportaba estar cerca de más hombres pero conmigo era diferente. En veces me abrazaba cuando la ayudaba a estudiar y pegaba sus senos a mi espalda o en mi pecho. ¡Esa mujer me hacía tener un baño de agua helada cada momento!

Me acerqué más a ella y pude oler su perfume a flores silvestres tan suave como su personalidad.

Sacó de su adorable mochila de Hello Kitty: ella me gustaba tal y como era y ella era adorable. Una libreta y un pesado libro que decía QUÍMICA ÓRGANICA II.

-Porfavor...- comenzó ella.

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y buscó una página mientras que su otra mano pasaba desesperada hasta encontrar una hoja en blanco.

Una vez esto comencé a explicarle lo que era el petróleo y el carbón y ese tipo de cosas. Pero por extraño que pareciera sentía que ella no miraba la libreta.

Levanté la cabeza un poco y pude mirar como ella miraba mis hombros por sobre la camisa azul y la corbata.

-¿Pasa algo Kag-chan?- ella siempre se sonroja cuando le digo así y es esos momentos no fué diferente; un hermoso sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

-N-No...- la noté nerviosa y me pregunté el porqué.

-A ti os pasa algo...- acusé y me acerqué más a su cara sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban un poco. La escuche tragar saliva y me asuste.

-Kagome, en serio. ¿Estás bien? Si no podemos ir a la enfe...- me quedé de piedra al sentir esos suaves labios sobre los míos. Esos dulces labios que pensé nunca tocaría, esos labios que me robaban el sueño y esos mismos labios que comencé a tocar con los míos suavemente. Kagome cerró fuertemente los ojos y movió con más fuerza sus labíos con los míos. Sentía mi corazón dar una loca carrera en mi pecho al sentir como Kagome enredaba sus brazos en mi cuello y me atraía con rudeza más cerca de ella. Tal fue la rudeza que me levanté un poco de la silla y tuve que colocar mis manos sobre el pequeño escritorio delante mío.

-Kagome...- suspiré y cerré mis ojos levemente y correspondí el beso que ¡no sé por que putas no había correspondido.!

Nos separamos lentamente y abrí mis ojos. Ella me miro ultra sonrojada y yo le sonreí.

-¿A qué venido eso..?- suspiré.

-Q-Quiero s-s-ser mujer...-

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- acaso era que...

-Quiero que seas el primero.- me dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos color chocolate.

El aliento se me atascó en la garganta y sentí como mi corazón dejaba de funcionar. Comencé a sudar y me preguntaba por qué yo. No me molestaría perder la virginidad con la chica que atormenta mis sueños pero ¿Por qué yo?

-¿Por qué yo...?-

Kagome sólo se sonrojó aún más. -Me gustas,Profesor...-

Demasiadas emociones por un día. Con una mano retiré el escritorio y la abrasé contra mí.

-Si és así, lo haré.- dije seguro. -Pero no aquí.- miré el salón y solté una carcajada. Kagome no río conmigo y eso me extraño. Me asusté al ver como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos y se separaba de mi pecho.

-¡P-Por favor Profesor!- lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus hermoso ojos. Me sentí mal al saber que yo las creé. -¡N-No sabe tódo lo que sufría cada noche añorando que alfín me tocara y ahora me niegas! ¡Onegai!- se abrazó a mi pecho mientras yo seguía en shock.

_Me desea..._

No... Ella tampoco sabía cómo debía de controlarme todas las veces que ella pasaba al frente de la pizarra y resolvía un problema; miraba su cuerpo de perfil. En las noche tenía que complacerme yo mismo... Siempre soñé con un sólo beso con ella y ahora que tenía más que eso no lo podía dejar ir.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar un sollozo y como se separaba de mi pecho. La abrazé rudamente contra mí otra vez y con una de mis manos subí su mentón. La besé con la pasión que guardaba desde cuando nos conocimos. Ella corespondío el beso y fué allí donde perdí el control.

La cargué con un brazo y la levanté de la silla, ella se agarró de mi cuello. La llevé hasta el escritorio y con la otra mano que me quedaba lancé casi todo lo que estaba en él incluyendo mi maletín y algunos exámenes donde seguramente sólo Kagome aprobaría. La senté en medio del escritorio sin dejar de besarla y me colé entre esas piernas largas y torneadas de mi alumna.

-Kagome...-

-¡Profesor...!-

Bajé a lamer y morder el escaso cuello que la polera del uniforme dejaba al descubierto. Ese hermoso cuello donde siempre añoré poder morder y lamer hasta que mis besos quedarán grabados para siempre en la memoria de mi pequeña alumna. Sólo quería que ella me recordara amí...

_Sólo a mí..._

Recordaba como algunos niñatos de mi clase se le quedaban mirándo el trasero que en esos momentos apretaba con mis grandes manos. Muchas veces esuve tentado a mandarle citatorios o incluso suspenderlos algunos buenos días por mirar a si a MI Kagome. En un ataque de celos mordí algo brusco la clavícula de mi flameante e inocente estudiante y me felicité por ese jadeo que soltó en mi oído.

-¡Profesor!.-

Sentí como ella enredaba sus delicadas manos blancas en mi largo cabello negro. La miré con mis ojos dorados inyectados de deseo y la miré mordiendo su labio inferior y sus ojos entrecerrados. Si ella me deseaba... seguramente querría descubrirme también. Me separé de su dulce cuello y ella se tensó; seguramente piensa que me iría de su lado.

-Tócame.- le pedí tomando sus manos y posándolas sobre mi pecho cubierto sólo por la camisa a botones azul cielo. Las manos de Kagome se cerraron y clavó sus uñas en mis pectorales; solté un gruñido y ella rápidamente retiró sus manos.

-¿T-Te lastime?-

Le sonreí con dulzura.

-Todo lo contrario.-

Ella con algo de reconocí como desconfianza comenzó a desabotonar los botones de mi camisa y yo sólo pude mirar atento cada uno de sus movimientos finálmente terminó de desabotonarla y al tratar de quitarla se atascó en mi cuello; la corbata. Al parecer ella está muy nerviosa.

-No tengas miedo de mí Kagome... Deja que me acoja en tu calor interior.-

Ella comenzó a deshacer la corbata y esta misma salió volando por algún lugar del salón. Retiró ahora la camisa sin problemas y se acercó a reclamar mis labios. Correspondí gustoso el beso que me ofrecía ella y posé mis manos en sus piernas, me felicité por el hecho de que ella no se haya tensado como anteriormente. Solté un jadeo cuando ella mordió con algo de fuerza mi labio inferior y antes que se alejara coloqué una de mis manos en su nuca y la atraje a mi boca nuevamente.

Finalmente tendría mi dulce sueño junto a mi querida alumna Kagome, esa mujer que me aturde, enloquece y me hace querer una vida con ella a su lado.

Mordí ahora yo su labio inferior carnoso y ahora de un color rojo. Le comencé a quitar el saco del uniforme y después la polera hasta que la deje con un sujetador de encaje negro y rosado.

-¿Pensabas seducirme?- sonreí.

-Sería el último recurso, profesor.-

-Me hubiera gustado mucho ver eso.- solté una risa y ella río junto a mí.

Llevé mis manos a su espalda y desabroché el hermoso sujetador de encaje. Con cuidado lo retiré y me relamí mis labios hambrientos al ver tales montes coronados por una parte escarlata. Mis manos sin orden mía acojierón a esos hermoso montes y me revelaron su tamaño y firmeza. Kagome soltó un gemido y apretó los ojos; seguramente de nervios.

Me acerqué a los labios de ella y comencé a dar un suave masaje en esos montes mientras mi lengua entraba a la dulce cavidad de ella. Kagome soltó un gemido y sentí que tragar su gemido era delicioso. Ella me comenzó a corresponder y apreté esos montes con rudeza al sentir como me mordía los labios.

_Al parecer no quería ternura..._

Mejor para mí.

Baje rápidamente mi cabeza y comencé a morder un pezón de ella mientras mi mano se encargaba del otro seno. Kagome me acercó más a sus senos y comenzó a gemir con algo de fuerza.

-¡AH! ¡Inuyasha...!-

La recosté sobre el escritorio y comencé a bajar mis besos por su abdomen. Llegué hasta el borde de la falda y comencé a bajarla con mis dientes de las piernas largas de mi querida alumna. Llevé la falda primero por sus rodillas y finalmente las lancé por algún lugar del salón. Subí mi cabeza y comencé a lamerla por sobre las bragas de encaje de color negro y rosado. Kagome gimió y sentí perfectamente como una de sus manos se pegaba a mi cabeza y no me dejaba moverme mucho.

-¿Te está gustando la preparación para ser mujer, Kagome?-

-¡Ah!-

Con una de mis manos apreté las bragas a su entrepierna y comencé a morder y absorber donde suponía es encontraba su clítoris. Kagome comenzó a gemir con más fuerza y se retorcía entre mis brazos con rudeza.

Continué mi tortura hasta que ya no pude más. Moví a un lado las bragas y enterré mi lengua en su clítoris. Kagome gritó como loca y me ví en la obligación de tomar con mis manos los muslos de ella para que no se alejara de mí. Comencé a morder ese pequeño montículo pero después me aburrí y mi lengua trazó un pequeño camino hacia abajo y encontré una pequeña entrada. Mi curiosidad me llevó a adentrar mi lengua en esa entrada y solté un gemido al sentir el sabor de mi alumna en mi paladar.

-¡Ah! ¡Se siente muy bien! ¡AH!- gemía ella.

Comencé a meter y sacar mi lengua con fuerza y tuve que apretar más mis manos en los suaves muslos que siempre soñé tener alrededor de mis caderas; afín lo lograría. Kagome comenzó a revolverse en el escritorio y podía sentir ahora sus dos manos sobre mi cabeza. Me felicitaba por el hecho de que la estuviera complaciendo. A mí también me gustaba hacer esto; era como si mi hogar siempre haya estado con ella y su dulce cuerpo; como si mi "felíz" vida simplemente haya sido un espejismo mientras por dentro moria.

-¡AH! ¡D-Detente! ¡AH!-

Me separé de ella pensando que no le gustaba y me sorprendí al sentir como sus manos me atraían a su entrepierna nuevamente.

-¡N-No lo hagas!-

-Me dijiste que parara...-

-¡Al diablo eso! ¡Ah!-

Me sobresalté al pensar que la había lastimado cuando ella soltó un grito largo y alto; más alto que los demás y como se retorcía con más fuerza entre mis manos. Solté un gemido de sorpresa al sentir como Kagome cambiaba rápidamente sus manos de mi cabeza a mis hombros y como enterraba sus uñas en él y después más de ese cálido néctar que salía de ella en mi boca. Entrecerré los ojos al sentir más de mi pequeña en mi boca y comencé a limpiarla con mi lengua suavemente; nunca dejaré de amar ese extraño y agradable sabor de ella.

-Kagome...-

La levanté del gran escritorio y la abrasé dejando su esbelta espalda completamente pegada a mi pecho mientras una de mis manos se ajustaba bien a su pecho derecho. Dejé que mi aliento se dejara notar en su cuello y sonreí al sentir como ella se estremecía. Le da una fuerte nalgada a ese trasero apetitoso y ella soltó un grito.

-No te dí permiso de correrte, Kagome...- traté de hacer la voz más sensual que podía.

-¡Ah!-

Gimió y no supe el porqué. Era algo raro.

-Tendré que castigarte...- suspiré.

Solté un jadeo cuando ella movió levemente su trasero y mi pene rozo levemente la entrepierna de ella mientras ella soltaba un gemido. Solté varios gemidos cuando ella comenzó a mecerse de adelánte hacía atras y se rozaba más contra mi erección.

-¡N-No seas una niña desobediente!- solté un gemido al ver y sentir que no me hacía el más mínimo caso y se rozaba más contra mí mientras gemía.

Con mis grandes manos conseguí atrapar esas esbeltas caderas y la mantuve quieta escuchándo como ella soltaba un gemido en reproche.

Reí con voz ronca y ella se estremeció aún más. Apreté con mis manos su trasero y ella jadeó.

-Quiero probarte yo también...-

Me sorprendí al escucharla decir eso y aún más por el hecho que ella se dió la vuelta y se arrodilló a mis pies. Miré abajo asombrado al ver como se acercaba a mi pantalón negro y comenzaba a desabrochar mi cinturón. Coloqué mis manos en el escritorio aún en shock.

-¡Ah!-

Gemí cuando ella bajó mi bóxer y tomaba mi miembro con sus suaves y algo frías manos.

-Es muy grande...-

-¿Te asusta? ahh...- suspiré de placer cuando comenzó a mover sus manos en mi zona sur.

-No me asusta nada de ti, maestro.-

Sonreí al escucharla decir eso pero mi cara se desfiguró al sentir como comenzaba a lamer la cabeza gruesa de mi pene. Definitivamente esto tenía que ser un maldito sueño. ¡Un sueño excítante! Tener a la bella mujer que te gusta a tus pies... síp, esto debía de ser mi perfecto y jodido sueño. Era eso o definitivamente Miroku me ofreció droga y de tonto me dejé llevar.

-¡AH!-

-Mmmh. Permítame ayudarle con su estrés, profesor...-

Comenzó a meter la punta de mi pene y la lamió con fuerza.

Esto era el cielo, definitivamente. Había dejado la tierra; un planeta lleno de problemas, no, ahora me encontraba en la cima de la gloría. Jamás había sentido tales sensaciones y me emocione al saber que esa hermosa mujer, ese ángel; era el mismo al que yo amaba por quién era y no por sus exuberantes medidas; bueno a esas también las amaba, pero ese no era el punto. Comenzé a mover mis caderas levemente siguiendo el suave ritmo que ella llevaba sobre mi y mi excitado miembro; sólo por ella. Ella se tensó. Una de mis manos acarició su mejilla y ella parecío calmarse un poco; ya que tomó la base de mi miembro y comenzó a absorberme en su pequeña cavidad bucal con fuerza.

-¡Ahh! ¡Kagome...!-

-¿Lo disfruta, profesor?-

-¡D-Disfrutar n-no es lo ¡ugg! único que hago!-

Llevé mis manos a su cabeza y aumente el ritmo a uno que yo consideraba... placentero. Mi garganta comenzó a lanzar varios gruñidos y algunos gemidos de placer cuando ella mordió levemente la cabeza de mi miembro para después volver a bajar y subir sin perder en ritmo que ambos teníamos, _juntos..._

-E-Espera Kagome ¡Ah! ¡Me voy a venir!- grité cuando ella aumentó el veloz ritmo.

-En mi boca...- escuché que balbuceaba.

-¡Pero...! ¡Ah!-

-¡En mi boca!-

Sentí como metía más de mi miembro en su boca y me absorvía con mucha más fuerza. Fuerza que logró que su cavidad bucal se estrechara contra mi miembro hasta casí doler un poco y no lo pude evitar. Kagome hizo una gran travesura de la que ya no podía salir. No logré detener a mi cuerpo...

-¡Ahh! ¡Mierda!- grité fuerte cuando sentí como me corría en su boca.

Ella apretó más la base de mi miembro mientras yo soltaba gemidos con cada espasmo que soltaba mi cuerpo. Mi mente quedó en blanco... Sentía como si alguien o más bien una azabache hermosa hubiese drenado de mí una inmensa cantidad de mi fuerza con sólo una actividad.

-Kagome... Eres una mala alumna. Nunca creí que tuviera que castigarte dos veces en el mismo día. Nunca pensé que te castigaría algún día...- la miré a sus hermosos ojos con mis ojos dorados y seguramente algo cansados. -Te tendré que penetrar antes de tiempo...-

Ella me miró asombrada y en sus ojos podía notar miedo pero gran cantidad de emoción y anticipación acompañadas de deseo en su achocolatado mirar. La volví a sentar en el escritorio que era lo suficiente mente grande como para que yo estuviera a su altura fácilmente y ella enredó sus bellas piernas con sólo los zapatos y calcetas del instituto en mis caderas desnudas. Con mis pies a como pude traté de quitarme el pantalón completamente y me coloqué la punta de mi miembro en el clítoris de ella en una mala puntería.

-¡Ahh!-

Kagome gimió cuando por accidente apreté la cabeza de mi miembro más contra el clítoris de ella y también cuando lo froté ligeramente. Entrecerré levemente los ojos y mi espalda se arqueó cuando comencé a frotar la extensión de mi miembro en todo lo largo de la intimidad de Kagome con algo más de fuerza.

-¡Ahh!-

-Hugg...-

Comencé a entrar con lentitud dentro de ella pero Kagome de verdad que estaba desesperada y me atrajo con sus piernas más cerca de ella; lográndo que mi pene entrara casí completamente dentro de ella. Yo solté un grito de placer y ella uno de dolor ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! ¡La lastime! Y además... ¡Lo disfruté! En esos momentos me sentía tan vil como lo era Voldemort ¡Y mira que ese tipo no tiene nariz!

-L-Lo siento mucho Kagome...- me angustie cuando dos lágrimas bajaron de los ojos entrecerrados de ella. -¡Kagome! Lo mejor será que me salga y...- mientras decía esto comenzaba a sacar mi miembro lentamente de ella pero Kagome me volví a atraer a ella logrando que mi miembro volviera a entrar pero ahora más profundo. No lo pude evitar y solté un gemido por la accidental embestida que le dí a su cuerpo.

-¡No lo haga, profesor!-

-Pero Kagome...-

-Sólo muévase despacio- me ordenó ella y yo solamente sonreí.

-Se supone que yo daba las órdenes aquí.-

-Hay maestros que aprenden de sus alumnos, profesor...-

Y mientras discutimos un rato me moví lentamente. Sentía perfectamente la carne interna de ella acariciar mi miembro; sobre todo la gruesa cabeza de mi miembro. Solté un gemido cuando mis caderas sin orden previa de mí se movieron sólo un poco con más fuerza y más profundo llevando mi miembro hasta casi el límite de ella. Kagome se tensó pero no se quejó un poco. La miré volviendo al ritmo suave de antes y ella soltó un gemido leve.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Mmmmg. Va mejorando...-

Me emocioné un poco al escuchar como gemía con suavidad y me moví con el mismo ritmo suave pero más hondamente. También tuvo efecto en mí, ya que, mi espalda se encorvó un poco. Miré sus senos que rebotaban ligeramente y mi boca capturó uno de ellos escuchando triunfante como Kagome gemía más alto y tomaba mi cabeza con sus manos con fuerza; como si se quisiera enterar que era real. Me moví de tal forma que mi miembro rozara el clítoris de ella en cada embestida y comencé a absorber el pezón de ella con algo de brusquedad que me caracterizaba.

-P-Puedes moverte más rápido... Ah...-

Me dijo al final con un gemido que aunque no fuera tan fuerte como los anteriores o como cuando mi lengua la exploró me sentía satisfecho de que al menos se encuentre disfrutándolo más o menos como yo. Como yo que me encontraba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras mis manos con ahora garras, garras que poseía sólo en esos momentos, se encontraran arañando con levedad los muslos blancos de mi querida alumna. Aumente más el ritmo de las embestidas a unas para nada lentas pero no demasiado fuertes para que ella no sintiera dolor. ¡Sólo Kami-sama sabía cómo me costaba no aumentar el maldito ritmo a uno casi bestial! Pero si hacía eso sería como los demás; me dejaría llevar por mí y no por mi pareja.

-¡ahh! ¿Cómo te sientes?- gemí llevando mis labios de su pezón a su cartílago del oído que fue el receptor de tales palabras dichas por mí.

-¡Cállate y aumenta el maldito ritmo! ¡Ah!- eso para mí significó un "Sí, puedes ir más rápido"

-A sus órdenes alumna. ¡Ah Mierda!-

Aumente el ritmo al deseado que consideraba uno muy placentero y parece que a Kagome también ya que llevó sus manos a mi espalda y comenzó a arañarla con mucha fuerza que fue capaz de dejar unas buenas marcas sobre mi espalda. Kagome comenzó a gritar como loca y yo sólo gemía junto a ella. ¿Esto era sexo? No... esto era hacer el amor. Hacer el amor con mi alumna. Mi Kagome...

-¡Mierda! ¡Ahh! ¡No hagas eso!- gemí en su cuello cuando la sentí mover sus caderas acariciando cada parte sensible de mi miembro. Ella no me obedecía, al contrario, no lo volvió a hacer una vez, si no cuantas veces se le daba la gana mientras yo mordía su clavícula con rudeza aguantando calladito todos los gruñidos que mi sistema me ordenaba sacar o más bien gritar. Kagome enterró sus uñas en mis hombros y yo me vi obligado a colocar mis manos al borde del escritorio. No creo que aguante mucha ya que pude escuchar como algunos lápices caían del gran escritorio y perfectamente como algunas piezas ales como los tornillos comenzaban a ceder a tanto movimiento.

-¡Ah! Ya veo... ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?- le pregunté cuando ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzaba a emplear algo de fuerza hasta que sentí como su trasero se levantaba de la madera que conformaba el escritorio. Ella me miró y envés de contestarme se levantó más hasta alcanzar mi cuello y me mordía fuerte a la altura del omoplato. Gemí excitado por su acción. Desesperado con mi vista comencé a buscar algún lugar plano para la acción que haré en el futuro y justo al lado del escritorio se encontraban algunos colchones de gimnasia; según entiendo habían tenido gimnasia a penúltima hora antes que amí. La senté sobre el escritorio y salí de ella escuchando como ella gemía en protesta. Caminé sin pudor alguno por mi desnudes rumbo a los colchones y expandí 3 en el suelo; uno sobre cada uno.

-Venga.- le dije a Kagome. -Es tu oportunidad de domarme ¿La desperdiciarás?- le pregunté sentándome en los tres colchones.

No pasó más de un minuto cuándo miré a Kagome saltar del escritorio al suelo y después su cuerpo impactó contra el mío; tumbándome en el colchón con una hermosa mujer arriba de mí cuerpo. Me quejé un poco por el dolor pero mi mueca cambió a una de placer cuando sentí a Kagome introducirme rápidamente en ella. Mi espalda se arqueó contra su cuerpo y ella enterró sus uñas en mis pectorales gimiendo a lo que pude identificar rápidamente; de placer.

-¡Ah! ¡Kagome...!-

-¡Profesor...!-

Grité cuando la sentí apretarme con algo de rudeza y más cuando ella mordió mi cuello con fuerza. Esperaba que su marca quedara grabada con sangre en mi cuerpo para hací después poder descansar en paz al saber que algún día mi gran sueño se cumplió.

-¡AH! ¡Si te haces más apretada yo...! ¡Me vendré más rápido!- grité cuando su cuerpo me apretó más y ella apretaba su mordida en mi cuello.

Me revolví debajo de ella y Kagome se sentó sobre mi miembro mientras sus caderas la hacían saltar de vez en cuando. Gemí por la gran imágen que tenía enfrente de mí: Kagome sentada sobre mí con las mejillas rojas, los ojos brillantes y sudor que quería lamer en su cuello, frente y quizás la espalda también tenga un poco.

Kagome parece que entendió mi acción de sentarme porque apretó más la mordida de mi cuello y me dijo:

-No se levante, o tendré que castigarlo, profesor...-

¡Kami-sama! ¡Hice un monstruo! No creí que Kagome actuara así después de esto.

-¡AH! ¡¿Tan mal profesor soy?!- me mofé yo mismo cuando ella movió con mucha más fuerza sus caderas; dejando mi mente en blanco y tuve que pensar en la Química ambiental para después hacer preguntas para el examen de pasado mañana para no venirme dentro de ella con mi ya sobre excitado miembro. Podía escuchar el sonido que hacían nuestros cuerpos al unirse y como mis testículos golpeaban con algo de brutalidad contra el trasero de ella.

Levanté del conchól mis manos y las coloqué en sus corredizas caderas mara aumentar el ritmo hasta que sentí como mi pene se hacía más largo y después un líquido que proveía de ella lubricándome para hacer mi última embestida la más placentera que las anteriores.

-¡AH Profesor!-

Ella literalmente me ahorcó al momento de tener su segundo orgasmo a mi lado y sentí su vientre y abdomen en mi abdomen; seguramente por que se arqueó contra mi. Mi mente quedó más en blanco y dejé que mi cuerpo impactara contra el colchón de gimnasia mientras mi alma salía de mí e ingresaba en el cuerpo de mi pequeña alumna.

Momentos después sentía a Kagome recargarse contra mi pecho mientras yo trataba de regularizar mi respiración con dificultad. Kagome se levantó de mi pecho y besó mi cuello; mismo lugar donde sentía un poco de ardor. Seguramente donde me había mordido minutos atrás.

Levanté su escaso peso sin problemas con mis brazos aún estando dentro de ella y caminé al escritorio. Miré divertido algunos papeles mojados en él y un lápiz roto. ¡¿Cómo rayos se a roto un lápiz?! Kagome me miró seria y con un gran sonrojo en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa, Kagome?- le pregunté.

-Más bien es: ¿Qué no pasa?, profesor.- la miré sin entender. -Sólo mire mi cara...- con gusto lo haría... - No sé si podré volver a entrar a este salón sin evitar poner una cara seria.- me dijo sonriendo.

Yo solamente solté una carcajada al escucharla decir eso. La miré a los ojos.

-Bueno, es en ese caso... Podríamos pasarnos un rato por las otras aulas para que en todas pongas la misma cara.- ella río junto a mi mientras me abrazaba con su cuello.

-Te quiero, Kagome...-

-Yo lo amo, profesor.-

¡¿Profesor?! Tenía unas enormes ganas de gritar que habíamos hecho el amor y que ya no eran necesarias las formalidades. ¡¿Por qué a los intendentes los llamaba por su nombre y a mí no?! ¡¿Profesor?! Sólo quiero que me llame Inuyasha.

Caminé tranquilamente a los colchones y arrojé a Kagome perfectamente en ellos. Al salir de ella mi miembro erecto se dejó mirar por la mirada achocolatada sorprendida de ella y yo sólo pude sonreír con lujuria mientras me colocaba nuevamente entre sus piernas.

3 años después.

Abrí la puerta de mi hogar esperando encontrar a mi hijo Takashi corriendo por todo mi alrededor gritando feliz "Papá, papá. Ayúdame con mi tarea"

Feliz de la vida comencé a buscar a mi esposa pero no la encontré.

Grité varias veces su nombre pero me desesperé cuando no escuché respuesta alguna. Arrojé mi maletín y saco en algún lugar de la sala y corrí escaleras arriba rumbo a nuestro cuarto.

-¡¿Kagome?!-

Abrí la puerta pero se encontraba en la total oscuridad. Con mi mano busqué el botón mágico de la luz; como yo le había llamado junto a Takashi, y lo encendí.

Me sorprendí al ver en la cama a una universitaria que yo bien conocía; la madre de mi querido hijo.

-¿Kagome...?-

-Profesor, eh aprendido trucos nuevos a su lado...¿Le apetece verlos?-

Ella se levantó de la cama sentándose y miré excitado como sus atributos se apretaban por su edad de 22 años en un uniforme de universidad. Ella caminó lentamente a mi espalda y yo me dejé llevar al sentir como me empujaba. Caí de espaldas a la cama y sentí su peso sobre mi abdomen mientras tomaba mi corbata y me atraía a sus labios.

-¿Takashi?- dije cuando ella rozó sus labios hidratados con los míos.

-En la casa de Sango...-

Y me besó con pasión que hace años no mostraba a la luz. Llevé mis manos a la cintura de ella y las dejé inmóviles en esa área. Nos separamos con un sonido húmedo y ella se sentó sobre mi creciente erección. Yo sólo pude soltar un jadeo cuando ella se comenzó a mover de adelante hacía atras con lentitud pero con fuerza.

Síp, definitivamente Kagome era la mejor esposa para mí y la mejor madre para Takashi...


	3. Vampiro

**Vampíro**

Miré a mi hermosa presa con cautela. Si la quería matar tenía solo una oportunidad o ella correría lejos del callejón donde nos encontrábamos, yo en el techo mientras ella en el suelo hablando con una tal Sango.

Mis ojos cambiaron de dorado a rojo mientras sentía como mis colmillos crecían con rapidez. Preparé mis músculos hasta escuchar mi espalda tronar y la miré nuevamente de espaldas a mí.

-Te llamo después Sango, hay algún animal que no deja de gruñir con fuerza y no te entiendo bien. Nos vemos mañana.-

Su voz era melodiosa y suave pero no le di mucha importancia. Preparé con mis piernas cubiertas por un estúpido traje de gala humano.

Sí, no era un humano, yo era Inuyasha Taisho; príncipe del reino de los vampiros. Magnate en el mundo humano. Acababa de salir de una fiesta con dificultad por las humanas sedientas de mi dinero y olí un delicioso aroma a sangre. Una sangre más dulce que el mismo vino de frutas. Apenas llegaba a esta ciudad y mi padre me presentaba, no podían faltar las sedientas de dinero ¿eh?

Finalmente me preparé para saltar sobre mi presa pero ella miró en mi dirección y al momento de saltar ella me miró a los ojos. Me sentí idiotizado al ver esos ojos chocolates y supe que no podría matar a ese angel. Sentí mi cuerpo impactar contra el suelo y como la humana soltaba un pequeño grito. Aunque el golpe definitivamente no me dolió en lo más mínimo.

-¡Kami-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?- pude mirar en sus ojos claros la angustia y algo en mi interior latío. Mi corazón... Ese órgano que hacía míles de años dejó de latír como ahora la hacía.

Esa hembra era preciosa y debía de ser mía. Era una hembra Virgen; lo sabía por su olor a flores silvestres. Solté un gemido de dolor falso y ella se apresuró a correr a mi lado.

-Tendré que llevarlo a algún hospital oh...-

-Llévame a tu casa, si es que tienes algún botiquín cerca.- cuando ella separó su mirada de mí y comenzaba a pensar en la decisión. Llevé cautelosamente una de mis manos con garras a mi pecho y me rompí la camisa cuando mi garra rasgo la piel de la zona. Solté otro gemido de dolor y esa misma mano tapó la herida; como si me doliera.

-Señor, ¿Puede caminar?-

-N-No... Soy nuevo y ya me lesioné...- me mofé yo mismo.

-Bien, tendré que hacer algo.-

Ella se hincó a mi lado y colocó una mano sobre la mía que cubría la herida que yo mismo que cause; que seguramente sanaría para el día siguiente. Ella me sonrió con una enorme dulzura que caracterizaba a un niño y no a una joven adulta como lo era ella.

-Estará bien.-

-D-Duele como el demonio...-

Ella soltó un grito cuando retiré mi mano de la herida algo profunda que me cause.

-L-Lo llevaré a mi casa, estamos cerca de allí.-

Ella me ayudó a levantarme y me dejó apoyarme en su hombro mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura para después tapar con su mano mi herida.

-Podría mancharse jovencita.-

-Eso no importa.- ella negó graciosa mente con la cabeza. -Lo importante es usted y detener la hemorragia de su pecho y curarlo y entre más rápido mejor.-

Definitivamente debía de tener a esa hembra sólo para mí. Aparte de hermosa, joven y Virgen ella era amable y no le importaba manchar sus blancas manos por alguien desconocido como lo era yo a ella.

Después de fingir algunos minutos más algo de dolor, llegamos a un edificio y subimos ignorando a un chico.

-Kagome, deberás de venir a mi apartamento hoy-

-Cómo si me entregara a él...- la escuché susurrar.

_Kagome..._

Hasta su nombre era hermoso.

Entramos al elevador del caro hotel y subimos al quinto piso. Después de salir del elevador Kagome buscó con su mirada algo y después me guiaba al departamento 57 y buscó algo en su bolso. Después metió la llave en la llanura y afín pudimos pasar al gran departamento. Miré el departamento y lo ví anonado. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y un gato algo regordete en la entrada moviendo graciosamente su cola.

Ella me guio a la sala y me sentó en un cómodo sillón mientras corría escaleras arriba.

-¡Espera allí, traeré el botiquín!-

Miré al gato y cuando posé mi mirada dorada en él el gato se erizó y me miró asustado.

-No te haré daño.-

Me miró con sus ojos gatunos y después se volteo y camino escaleras arriba. Me dejé soltar una pequeña risita al ver como apenas subía unas cuantas escaleras y su gran estómago topaba con el borde de la escalera.

Minutos después pude mirar a Kagome con una caja blanca con una cruz roja en la tapa y el gato en su hombro.

-Necesito que os quite la camisa, corbata y el saco para poder revisar su pecho, señor...- me miró curiosa.

-Inuyasha.-

-Hummm, ese nombre se me hace conocido pero no recuerdo de donde.-

-Hugg.-

Bien, ahora la herida comenzó a arder un poco al sentir como el viento frío de afuera entraba por la gran ventana del living y daba a mi pecho. Ahora era posible que me haya pasado con la herida. Era más profunda de lo que esperaba

-¡Cierto!.-

Kagome comenzó a quitarme el saco y me desabrochó la corbata con un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas. Mis instintos comenzaron a atacarme al saber que el color rojo se debía a que su corazón bombeaba sangre por todo su pequeño y bien formado cuerpo.

Finalmente Kagome terminó de descubrir mi pecho y se llevó las manos a la boca y retuvo su aliento; dejando que sus mejillas perdieran ese color rojizo que me cautivo minutos atrás.

-Tendré que desinfectarla y después vendarla.- dijo ella lentamente mirándome a los ojos. Asentí y espere paciente su próximo movimiento. Me sentía tan mal por engañar a semejante ángel. Un bello ángel que cuidaba de todos sin importar que esa persona fuese o no un extraño y además me llevaba a su casa y cuidaba de mí. Una mujer que no merecía.

_Me gusta lo prohibido, ¿Y a tí?_

-Kagome...- ella me miró con atención mientras tomaba un gel color azul y lo mezclaba en sus blancas manos. -N-No soy un humano como tu, Kagome.-

Ella me miró sorprendida pero después sonrió y comenzó a reír, mostrándome el elegante sonido de su celestial voz al reir.

-¿Qué eres entonces?-

-Un vampiro...-

-¿Me lo mostrarías?-

_Si juegas con fuego, te quemarás..._

Desaté mis poderes de vampiro y mis colmillos se alargaron un poco mientras mis ojos se volvían azul bordeados con rojo. Ella me miró sorprendida pero nunca capté el olor a miedo en ella, suspire aliviado. No sabía que haría si ella me temiera.

_Era impresionante, como de un momento a otro, a tu lado, no sé ni yo mismo quién soy ahora..._

-Wow...-

-Pero sí estoy herido ¿sabes?- jadié cuando ella apretó su mano con el gel azul en la línea donde me había lastimado a propósito.

-¡L-Lo siento!-

Dejé que mis poderes volvieran dentro de mí y di un apenas audible suspiro de placer al sentir la delicadeza de sus manos en la zona herida.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Tengo un problema...- cambié de tema, no estaba preparado para decirle: "¿Sabes? Pensaba beber de tu sangre y dejar tu cuerpo tirado. ¡Jah! ¿Puedes creerlo?" ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Sí?-

-Tengo hambre...- suspiré.

-¿Cómo te alimentas?-

-Sangre humana...-

Ella me miró sorprendida. Suspiré.

-¿O si no...?-

-Me descontrolaré y comenzaré a matar a todo ser viviente que pase por mi camino...-

-Ya veo.- suspiró ella. Terminó de vendarme el pecho y se encaminó a la cocina. -Ven.-

La comencé a seguir confundido y mi confusión aumento más al ver como se sentaba en la mesa.

-Adelante.- la miré confundido y ella suspiró. -Toma de mi sangre, si no lo haces podrías matar a míles de personas o a las personas del hotel...-

-No podría hacerlo, si bebo de tu sangre casi estoy seguro que no podría separarme y podría matarte... Y no quiero hacerlo.-

-Pero lo harás.- dijo ella segura. -No me matarás, lo sé...- me acerqué a ella y negó suavemente, no la usaría para alimentarme y mucho menos para alimentarme de ella. Lamentable ella me encerró entre sus piernas y con ella me empujó y mi boca topó con su cuello, justo donde su vena palpitaba, llamándome...

-No lo hagas Kagome...- gemí con suavidad.

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, estremeciéndome...

-Hazlo, Inuyasha...- gemí al escuchar mi nombre de esos labios rosados.

-Pero...-

Ella me acercó más a su cuello hasta que mis labios rozaron su cuello blanco y no pude evitarlo. Mis poderes se desataron y sentí mis colmillos crecer hasta dejarse ver un poco por mis labios. Abrí la boca cegado de hambre y mi dentadura encajó en su perfecta clavícula.

-¡Mmmh!-

Cerré mi boca en placer al sentir esa dulce sangre en mi paladar y comencé a beber de ella sintiendo como Kagome colocaba sus manos en mis hombros mientras me daba más espacio inclinando su cabeza. Gemí de placer y entrecerré ahora los ojos al esa deliciosa sangre dulce de ella en mi sistema, relajándome...

Me separé con dificultad de ese hermoso cuello ahora con dos incisiones en él y algunas gotas de sangre que resbalaban de él. Podía sentir algo de ese fabuloso líquido en mi labio inferior y parte de mi barbilla. Kagome abrió los labios y lanzó un suspiro que logró que me estremeciera.

-¿Duele...?-

Ella me miró sonrojada y me tensé al oler algo de excitación por parte de ella... ¿Eso le causaba? ¡Cielos! Nunca me lo esperaba... Ese olor era tan... ¡Mierda!

-Me tendré que dar un baño ahora.- suspiró ella y supe por qué. -Será mejor que hoy duermas aquí, es tarde. Puedes comenzar a buscar algún pantalón o con lo que séa con que duermas en el antiguo cuarto de mi padre. Después sube a mi habitación, no te dejaré dormir en el sillón, es muy pequeño. Mañana te llevaré a conocer el lugar, ya que dijiste que eras nuevo, también busca ropa para mañana.- dicho esto comenzó a subir las escaleras y el gato bajó de su hombro para pararse en frente de mí; reí al ver como el gato mejor se acostaba envés de pararse.

Escuche el sonido del agua al caer y también perfectamente el sonido de la ropa al caer. Comencé a subir escaleras arriba y con mi agudizado olfato traté de captar el delicioso aroma de Kagome; me quedaría a dormir esa noche con ella, solo dormir. Caminé a una habitación con una puerta blanca y con el nombre de Kagome en la parte de arriba. Entré en ella pero recordé que debía de pasar a la habitación que era de su padre.

Salí de esa perfecta y ordenada habitación y después comencé a buscar el olor de algún macho en la casa. Después me encaminé a una habitación que olía mucho a hombre y comencé a buscar en el ropero algo que me quedara bien y algo para mañana. Me retiré el pantalón y me coloqué el pantalón de una pijama verde lima. Encontré una remera blanca y un pantalón blanco junto a zapatillas deportivas masculinas, eso serviría...

Tomé las últimas ropas y me volví a encaminar al cuarto de ella, de Kagome...

Miré su espejo y me sentí raro al pensar que ella se miraba en él mientras yo solo la veía una sola vez. ¡Por Kami-sama que trataría de hacer más contacto con ella!

_Siento celos hasta de tu espejo..._

Me tendí sobre la gran cama en el centro de la habitación y lanzó un suspiro. Después miré curioso el lugar y me levanté de la cama para caminar hasta un tocador y miré las cosas sobre él. Algunas plumas y hojas en la esquina, unas foto pero lo que me llamó la atención fué un perfume cuyo contenido no se dejaba ver por una tela color rosado que sólo dejaba ver la tapa que era con un extraño corazón sobre ella. Lo destapé y el suave olor de ella inundó toda la estancia. Inhale con tranquilidad el aroma de ella y me tendí con fuerza sobre la cama de ella estirando mis brazos para retener mi cabeza y pensar. Esto era definitivamente el paraíso. Ya que destapé el perfume y no lo tapé nuevamente el dulce aroma de ella rondaba por la habitación.

_Solo puedo pensar en tí..._

Recosté mi cabeza sobre una almohada y con ayuda de mis pies retiré mis zapatos y con dificultad los calcetines. Me sentía raro usándo esa casa como si fuese la mía pero ahora era consiente que donde sea que este Kagome, ese será mi hogar.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Kagome que vestía con un camisón rosado hasta medio muslo. Reí roncamente, esa mujer era todo un pecado andante e inocente ¿Cómo podía dormir así? La sentí recostarse a mi lado y me tensé.

-Hasta mañana, Inuyasha...-

Y sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba completamente y se acomodaba contra la almohada quedando de frente a mí. Inhale su aroma nuevamente y pasé un brazo por su cintura, ahora si podía dormir bien.

Abrí mis ojos sobresaltado al no encontrarme en mi habitación negra, si no en una blanca con un aroma agradable femenino. Mis fracciones tensas se relajaron cuando recordé los sucesos anteriores pero me sobresalté al no notar a Kagome entre mis brazos, en su lugar ahora se encontraba solamente la forma de que alguien estuvo allí y la zona ahora estaba fría.

Me levanté sólamente con la pijama y bajé las escaleras hasta que un olor a comida inundó mis fosas nasales y después el suave aroma de Kagome.

Caminé y la vi de espaldas a mí con seguramente un delantal colocado ya que podía ver un nudo en su espalda baja color naranja. Mi duda quedó resuelta cuando ella se giró en mi dirección y sonrió.

-Los vampiros duermen mucho, son las 12. Si queremos ver la ciudad deberás de alimentarte mucho y ducharte para después salir a pasear. ¿Té lastima el sol?-

-Mito- simplemente dije.

-¿Te alimentas también de comida humana?-

-No me alimento de cosas humanas, si no de la sangre humana... Y no repetiremos lo de ayer, s-sólo me dejé llevar, pero nada más de eso. ¿Vale?-

Kagome suspiro. -Sabes que no te haré caso. ¿Verdad?- me sonrío ella.

Correspondí a su sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza.

-Podría matarte...-

-Correré el riesgo.- se acercó ella más a mí.

-No juegos con fuego, Kagome...-

-¿Sabes, Inuyasha? Después de un tiempo, aprendes a no quemarte.- finalmente quedé sobre ella y comencé a besar su cuello. Ahora que lo lamía era consiente que ese raro sabor comenzaba a enloquecerme.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Suelo ser de esas personas que donan sangre porque mi cuerpo se recupera rápido, no creo que contigo sea muy diferente.- ella tomó con sus delicadas manos mi cabeza.

-Entonces no habrá problema alguno.-

Y la mordí en donde anterior mente se encontraban las marcas de anoche soltando un gemido de satisfacción. No tenía planeado usarla siempre de mi refrigerados portátil pero si ella me ofrecía alimento voluntariamente no me negaría de lo que yo esperaba sentir nuevamente.

Sentí como la caliente sangre ingresaba a mi sistema, relajándome, extasiándome con su agradable y dulce sabor mientras afuera sentía el delicioso agarre de sus manos en mi cabeza y su enloquecedor olor a flores cerca de mi desarrollado olfato.

Apreté más mi mordida sobre ella y sentí como tomaba mi cabeza con más fuerza y soltaba un jadeo. Comencé a separarme cuando consideré que era suficiente pero ella atrajo de nuevo mi cabeza.

-No me siento débil, no te preocupes...-

-Ya no tengo hambre.-

-No me arriesgaré a que no digas la verdad.-

No pude volver a negarme y volví a encajar mi dentadura con ahora cuatro grandes colmillos y bebí de esa hermosa mujer que me quería ayudar a alimentarme, en el fondo comenzaba a creer que Kagome era masoquista.

-Deberías comenzar a comer ahora tu...- dije separándome de su cuello.

-Hai-

-¿Podría ducharme aquí?-

-No tengo shampoo masculino.-

-¿Hay algún súper cercano?-

-Si...- y Kagome me dijo la dirección. Subí escaleras arriba y comencé a vestirme con el traje de gala que tenía ayer. No me pondría aún la ropa del padre de Kagome.

-En momentos vuelvo.-

Con una servilleta me limpie la sangre de ella.

Kagome asintió y se perdió en la cocina. Mientras tanto yo me encontraba analizando rápidamente el lugar, piso y el número para después no equivocarme. Y finalmente comencé a caminar rumbo al elevador pero me encontré con un tipo dentro de él que me miraba como si fuese un bicho raro.

-¿Quién eres y por qué estas con mi Kagome?-

Al escuchar el nombre de ella lo miré; era algo alto pero no tanto como yo, tenía ojos azules, pelo largo y negro y piel morena.

-Soy su novio.- mentí.

-¡Ella es mía!-

-No lo creo.-

-¡Aléjate de ella!-

-Oblígame-

Lo miré a los ojos y solté una pequeña sonrisa al saber que lo había intimidado un poco.

-Me voy.- dije al saber que segundos después el elevador se detendría y así fue; dejando sorprendido al chico.

Caminé tranquilamente con mis manos en mis bolsillos del pantalón. Mucha gente me miraba sorprendida por el hecho de reconocerme como el gran Inuyasha Taisho. También pude oler el olor de deseo que antes me parecía exquisito; ahora no eran nada comparado con el de Kagome.

Continué mi camino hasta llegar a un súper cercano y seleccioné un EGO y después pasé por la caja rápida donde por fortuna atendía un hombre. Pagué con dinero que afortunadamente conservaba aún en mis bolsillos y me encaminé al departamento de Kagome a paso apresurado; no quería perder más tiempo que podía usar mirándo la ciudad con Kagome.

Finalmente llegó al edificio y subí al elevador esperando poder llegar al piso 5 y después al departamento de ese bello angel caído del cielo.

_Prefiero un minuto contigo a una eternidad sin ti..._

Dí suaves golpes a la puerta y después Kagome gritó que pasara si era Inuyasha y bueno, lo era.

Entré al departamento mientras Kagome bajaba de las escaleras con una toalla sonriendo.

-Báñate y después cámbiate, te esperaré en la sala.-

Asentí y subí las escaleras para entrar a un cuarto donde el olor a Kagome era fuertemente ligado con agua y porcelana. Me quité la ropa y la coloqué arriba de la tapa de la toilette mientras con mis manos sentía el agua para buscar la temperatura a mi gusto.

Después del baño me vestí con la remera blanca y me coloqué unos boxes negros para seguir con los calcetones seguidamente del pantalón de mezclilla negro. Con una toalla comencé a secar mi largo cabello plateado cuando salí del cuarto del baño.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente y miré celoso al gato gordo sobre el regazo de Kagome.

-¿Pasa algo Inuyasha?-

¿Pasaba algo? ¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué el gato estaba en ese lugar y yo no?!

-¿O acaso ocupas algo?-

¡Sí! Primero, ¿Por qué no quitas a ese estorboso gato de allí? Para que me dejes recargar mi cabeza en él. ¡Maldito gato gordo!

-Ayúdame a desenredarme el cabello.- pedí.

-Acércate.- Kagome sacó de un cajón a su lado un cepillo verde. Me acerqué a ella y Kagome retiró al gato de su regazo finalmente. La miré y noté como estaba vestida: un hermoso vestido veraniego color negro y unas zapatillas blancas con pulseras también blancas. Estábamos perfectamente combinados.

Ella con el cuidado de una madre a su hijo tocó mi cabello con suavidad y comenzó a desenredarlo en capas.

Después de algunos pocos estirones de mechones de mi cabello ella terminó de hacer lo que le pedí y palmó suavemente mi cabeza.

-Ahora falta la secadora, vamos a la habitación.-

Asentí y la seguí escalones arriba. Llegamos a su habitación y ella me sentó en la silla que hacía juego con el tocador y miraba embelesado como pasaba la secadora por mi cabello lentamente.

-Terminamos. Espero estés listo. Te llevaré a un parque y... a donde quieras ir. No lo sé.- río ella.

-El parque esta bien.-

Bajamos al primer piso y salimos del hotel no sin antes cerrar la puerta del departamento de ella. Caminamos varias cuadras mientras las personas de nuestro alrededor nos miraba sorprendidos y algunos celosos. Celosos como me encontraba yo al sentir varias miradas masculinas sobre Kagome, MI Kagome.

Finalmente llegamos a un parque donde varias parejas se sentaban en el césped cerca de un gran árbol o hacían picnics en una superficie más o menos plana.

Un heladero paso a nuestro lado y sentí como Kagome lo miraba atentamente. La miré curioso y entendí lo que quería.

-Espera.-

Me acerqué al heladero quién me miró sorprendido.

-Dos helados dobles de chocolate y vainilla. Por favor.- pedí y el asintió.

Preparó lo que ordene; un cono con una bola de vainilla y arriba de esta una de chocolate. Volví al lado de Kagome y le ofrecí el helado sonriendo. Ella se sonrojó y aceptó el helado.

-Gracias-

_Alimento mi cerebro a todas horas contigo..._

Tomé su delicada mano blanca y la guie a un árbol algo alejado de los demás y me senté en el suave césped perfectamente cortado. Palpé el lugar a mi lado y Kagome se sentó.

-Cuéntame de ti, Kagome...-

-Bueno... Tengo 21 años, estudio dibujo y me gustan los gatos. Ahora tu.- sonreí por su entusiasmo.

-Inuyasha Taisho, 23 000 años de edad, 23 en años humanos y soy un subjefe de una hermandad de vampiros.-

-Eres viejo- sonrió ella.

-Hey.- me quejé.

Ella soltó una risa y comenzó a lamer el helado de chocolate. Miré su lengua en el chocolate y ese órgano en mí interior volvía a palpitar. Me incliné a su lado y mi boca capturó el helado de chocolate. Escuché como el corazón de Kagome latía con más fuerza y el mío trató de seguirle el paso. Un calor extraño de repente hiso acto de presencia en mi cuerpo, era un calor extraño pero agradable. ¿Así era sentirse vivo?.

_Me siento un zombi cada vez que me miras y regreso a la vida para estar a tu lado nuevamente..._

-Te has robado de, mi helado... mío.- me miró con reproche que podía identificar como falso. Ahora ella se inclinó y pobró mi helado de vainilla.

-¡Hey!-

-¡Aveís empezado tú!-

Comenzamos a robar helado del otro hasta que el helado no seguía con vida como ahora yo me sentía. Kagome tenía en la cara residuos de helado de vainilla semi-derretido y mis ojos le dierón forma de...

-¡Mierda!-

-¿Pasa algo?-

Sí, me muero de ganas de tomarte como mi compañera de vida y convertirme en un humano por ti ¿Sabes?

-No.- dijo lo que no sentía en estos momentos.

-¡Vamos al cine!- dijo Kagome feliz limpiándose con un pañuelo lila el helado en la cara en el que le encontré otra forma.

-¿Me invitas a una cita, acaso?- pregunté sonriendo mientras me levantaba del pasto.

-No, es como amigos.- por alguna razón no sonó muy confiada.

_¿Amigos? ¿Es lo que soy?¿Qué te parece si somos algo más que eso...?_

-Vale, al cine.- dije decepcionado; algo que parece que Kagome notó.

-Nunca eh tenido novio.-

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-¿Cómo se siente?-

-No lo sé- admití. -No lo sé... Todas las mujeres que me rodean sólo quieren mi dinero y otras llegar a mi hermano atráves de mí. Cunado te conocí, rompiste todas mis normas sobre mujeres humanas.- sonreí.

Ella río. -Así que el pobre bebé no sabe que es amar.- me dijo burlona.

-¡Hey!, tu tampoco.- me defendí.

-Pero estoy aprendiendo...- escuché su susurro.

Mi corazón latía nuevamente seguido de algo de calor en mis manos.

_El amor te hace humano. Yo no creía en eso hasta que mis ojos se posaron sobre ti, y después de que mi cuerpo impactara contra el suelo. De hecho... eso dolía... sólo un poco... (XD)_

Caminamos y me detuve en un edifico pequeño que decía; "Clase de dibujos para todo público".

-Kagome...-

Ella me miró y yo señalé.

-¿Acaso quieren aprender?-

Yo asentí y ella río.

-Te enseñaré cuando llegamos a mi departamento.-

Asentí rápidamente.

-Kagome, ¿Quisieras ir a una fiesta de promoción?- la miré a los ojos.

_Sería capaz de invitarte a un baile para poder abrazarte. Por ahora tu departamento está bien..._

-¿De acompañante tuyo, ¿verdad?-

-De nadie más.- sonreí. -Ahora vámonos.- dije mirando como unas cámaras nos fijaban y algunas personas que veían hacía nuestra dirección.

Camínanos hasta llegar a un cinema.

Llamé con mi celular a mi padre y le dije que tenía que arreglar asuntos pero que me vería en la fiesta.

Kagome salió de la cocina con unos Hot cakes en un plato. No comía comida humana pero... ¿Eso nunca mató a un vampiro, verdad?

-Veamos...-

-Si eso no te basta te daré de mi sangre.-

No... Ya no quería tomar de esa deliciosa sangre que pertenecía a ese bello ángel. Esa sangre era como mi droga y ese olor a deseo era la cereza del pastel del deseo y lujuria. Si lo olía una vez mas...

Que rápida se había vuelto la humana. En segundos ya tenía su cuello cerca de mis labios. Creo que le comenzaba a gustar que la mordiera.

-Sé que eso no te ayudará. En la mañana me tomé un tiempo de investigar algo sobre tu raza, aunque no encontré casi nada...-

-¿Me investigaste?- comencé a morder alrededor de la marca de anoche.

-Algo así.- escuché su gemido al clavar mis dientes sobre su marca anterior con una excelente precisión que logró que diera en el mismo lugar.

-No en bueno espiar la privacidad de la gente.- apreté más mi mordida sobre ella.

La caliente sangre nuevamente entró a mi sistema... Estaba listo para dormir nuevamente con ella en brazos.

-Te esperaré arriba.- me separé de su cuello con lentitud y me lamí los labios recuperando sangre que se había derramado en estos. Kagome asintió sonrojada.

-Mañana es el baile. Vendré por tí en la noche. Pero igualmente dormiré aquí.- me auto invité y ella no se negó. Por el contrario, me sonrío de esa manera tan suya.

-Está bien.- asintió ella.

Correspondí a su sonrisa y subí las escaleras mientras buscaba mi celular.

-¿Inuyasha?-

-Padre, necesito que me envíes un traje de gala para mañana en la mañana. Y también una limosina con destino a la fiesta. También un vestido para una dama delgada y de un buen cuerpo, de preferencia un vestido blanco sensual e inocente. ¿Puedes?.-

-Bien hijo, sólo dime la dirección.-

-Vale...- y así guie a mi padre para la dirección.

Me recosté sobre el gran colchón de la cama y coloqué mis brazos debajo de mi cabeza para esperar a Kagome.

Rato después la puerta se abrió y la luz me cegó un poco. Una delicada y delgada sombra se dejó ver con un camisón color rosado hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas. La figura avanzó hasta el pie de la cama para después tenderse sobre ella a mi lado.

Actué como si durmiera y sentí como Kagome quitaba mis brazos con suavidad de debajo de mi cabeza para después acomodar mi cabeza en la almohada. Yo finalmente gracias a sus movimientos quedé de espaldas a ella y eso me entristeció un poco. ¿Ella no quería dormir de esa manera conmigo?

_Dame ámenos migajas de ti..._

Mi corazón latía nuevamente cuando sentí su mano en mi abdomen y su frente contra mi espalda. Me relajé y expulsé un suspiro para después dormir como hacía años no hacía.

Caminé hacía la puerta y la abrí para dejar ver a un jóven con un paquete en manos. Él miró a Kagome que venía detrás de mí y segundos después, apestaba a deseo por MI hembra. Le mire con ojos fríos al chico pero este no me hacía el menor caso. Miré en su frágil pecho y leí.

-Hoyo, dame el paquete y puedes irte.- dije lentamente.

Hoyo en ese momento me miro y asintió rápidamente. Me dejó en las manos el paquete y se fue corriendo para finalmente perderse por el elevador.

-Estoy listo, mi traje ha llegado.-

-¿Te bañarás aquí?- me preguntó sonrojada. La miré con ternura y asentí dándole una palmada en la cabeza. Mis dorados ojos brillaron al mirar como ella cerraba los ojos sonriendo y se recargaba sobre mi mano con levedad.

-Ve a bañarte primero. Quiero verte después de que salga ya vestida.- ella asintió.

Caminé primero a su cuerpo y en su closet dejé el vestido blanco junto a unas zapatillas a juego con él.

_Es impresionante la confianza con tan solo dos días. También recuerdo como plácidamente a mi lado dormías._

Esperé a que el sonido del agua se escuchara y me recosté sobre el sillón de tamaño medio con tranquilidad. El gato gordo se acercó y no supe cómo le hizo pero saltó a mi regazo y se estiró para después acostarse sobre mí. Miré al gato curioso y este me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados color negro. Mantuvimos la mirada hasta que él cerró los ojos y casi podía imaginar que si esto fuera una caricatura abría cientos de ZzzZ a su alrededor.

Usé mis brazos como almohada nuevamente y esperé a ver a Kagome bajar por las escaleras con una toalla envuelta en su pequeño y desarrollado cuerpo.

-Puedes ir, sólo cámbiate en el baño.-

Asentí y tomé con mis manos el paquete de la pequeña mesa de centro de sala. Subí escaleras arriba y entré al cuarto de baño de baño. Comencé a quitarme el traje mientras mi mano buscaba la temperatura para mi frío cuerpo.

Salí de la ducha soltando un suspiro de placer y con la toalla verde a mi lado comencé a secar mi cuerpo. Enredé la toalla en mis caderas y abrí el paquete. Miré el contenido y me sorprendí al ver un traje muy elegante junto a zapatos, calcetones y algo que creo se llamaban... ¿Bóxer? Bueno ese pedazo de tela que los humanos machos llevaban consigo dentro de los pantalones.

Me vestí con la ropa que mi padre envió por el estúpido paquetero ese y me revisé yo mismo. Era la primera vez que quería verme bien para alguien y me sentía algo estúpido por tener esas emociones que claramente las tenían solamente los humanos, pero... ¿Así se siente el amor? ¿Te hace actuar cómo un estúpido frente a una chica? Si es así, no cambiaría el hecho de hacer esas cosas y más sólo para permanecer al lado de Kagome.

_Hechízame, bruja hermosa. Hechízame si eso significa que puedo permanecer a tu lado..._

Abrí suavemente la puerta del baño y salí de él después de verificar mi estado tanto físico como mental para dejarme ver por ella pero no la encontré en el pasillo. Caminé rumbo a su habitación pero tampoco se encontraba allí. Mi nariz comenzó a buscar su aroma por la casa y me relaje notablemente al detectarlo por la sala junto al gato.

Caminé a pasos relajados hacía la escalera y las bajé con una delicadeza que me caracterizaba en veces pero a mis fosas nasales me llegó un agradable aroma de flores silvestres más intensos que los démas veces que la eh podido oler. Apresuré mi paso y me quedé de piedra al verla con un hermoso vestido _Rojo_ con un líjero escote que me dejaba ver el valle de los senos de ella y en lindo pero también pequeño corte que me dejaba ver un poco sus piernas al caminar. Ella me dió la espalda sin saber que estaba allí y me dejó ver su hermosa y seguramente tersa espalda desnuda devido al vestido.

_Mujer más bella no la hay..._

Caminé despacio hasta quedar a sus espaldas y capturé esas bellas caderas con mis manos mientras la acercaba para que mi boca quedara a sus oídos.

-¿Lista?- le pregunté y al sentí estremecer entre mis brazos.

-¡Baka! ¡Me has asustado!- me dijo dándose la vuelta para encararme.

Me sorprendí al oler un poco de deseo emanar de su olor y tuve que tratar de tapar mis aletas nasales para no oler tan profundamente y no mandar la fiesta al carajo y hacer que ella beba de mi sangre para sellar el pacto de sangre. Si... Ya casi podía verme a mí siendo mordido por ella mientras yo sólo gemía por el placer que la mordida produciría en mí. Seguramente una Kagome sedienta de mi sangre sería lo que más querría pero no, nunca haría a Kagome una vampiresa. Ella no merecía estar en la obscuridad como lo eh estado yo. Ella es una humana que nació con felicidad y no merecía que me la llevara al mismo infierno sólo por mis caprichos. Nunca arriesgaría a tal ángel sólo por mí. Pero no podía negar que las ganas no me faltaban pero si ella sería una vampiresa es porque ella así lo ha de ver escogido.

_A veces pienso que no todo es de color rosa, más bien de un color gris cuando sé que no podré cambiarte sólo por mís estúpidos deseos. Pero tú produces un lío en mi mente que me impide pensar con claridad._

-¿Cómo puedo ser una vampiresa?- escuché lejanamente la pregunta.

-Mezcla de sangre...- dije sin pensar.

-¿Lo harías por mí?-

-Lo que sea por ti...-

Cuando tomé en cuenta lo que había dicho miré rápidamente a Kagome que me sonreía con sus labios pintados de un rojo.

-Hoy lo harás.- ella aseguró por mí y caminó a la puerta. -¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó y la admiré por cómo ella se toma todo a la líjera cuando yo tenía un gran lío sobre convertirla o no.

Dije que si ella quería la ayudaría a convertirse en vampiresa pero... ¿Era lo justo? Siempre me consideré un vampiro justo. ¿Tener mi felicidad a costa de la de Kagome? Ella se ofreció pero yo no podía llevármela a ese obscuro mundo. Mejor preferiría que yo me convirtiese en un humano pero yo no lo puedo hacer. Sólo los humanos se convertían en vampiros pero los vampiros no... ¡Maldito mundo de mierda! ¡¿Por qué cuando encuentro finalmente la felicidad, él tiene que quitármela?

_Me has dejado tocar el cielo para después volver a la realidad y saber de todo lo que me eh perdido sólo por mis actos... Destino._

Salí de mis amargos pensamientos al sentir un ligero toque en mi hombro. Miré a Kagome sonreírme. Kagome... Ella había llegado a mi vida como si fuese un ángel y me ha mostrado lo que es tener a alguien a tu lado. Nunca la olvidaría, tenía que irme de su lado para nunca jamás volver a verla aunque me duela en el corazón que comenzó a latir en protesta a mi decisión. Pero tenía que dejarla para que ella fuese feliz.

La abrasé contra mi pecho y con una de mis manos levanté con una extrema delicadeza su mentón.

-Kagome...-

-¿Inuya...?-

Silencié ese nombre que me pertenecía de esos labios color rojo juntando sus labios con los míos. Cerré los ojos y moví delicadamente mis labios contra los de ella y mi corazón casi gritaba "¡Idiota! ¡Por primera vez en tu miserable vida, piensa en otras personas!" Pero no lo podía escuchar. Kagome necesitaba vivir su vida lejos de mí.

Me separé lentamente de esos rojos labios ahora no tan perfectamente pintados y con una de mis ahora casi cálidas mano acaricié con cuidado y delicadeza esa hermosa mejilla sonrojada de ella. La miré por última vez a los ojos y dije:

-Adiós, Kagome...-

Con gran dolor extendí mis alas negras un poco para después doblarlas. Caminé al gran ventanal y saqué la mitad de mi cuerpo.

-¡Inuyasha!-

Escuché el grito de Kagome y después pude oler el amargo olor de las lágrimas de mi querida humana favorita. Ella me tomó delicadamente del brazo antes de que saltara por la ventana del quinto piso.

-No lo hagas... ¡Onegai!-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos y yo era tan débil a su lado. La abrasé y encajé mis colmillos en su níveo cuello blanco como la nieve. Ella gritó y tomó mi cabeza con sus delicadas manos. Mis alas negras se extendieron para cubrirme junto con Kagome y mis manos buscarón la cintura de ella para atraérla con más fuerza a mí cuerpo. Kagome soltó un gemido cuando apreté más la mordida sobre ella y casi chilló cuando mis uñas se encajaron con algo de rudeza en su cintura rasgando el suave tejido del vestido rojo que me cautivó hace rato. Disfruté por última vez su dulce sangre en mi sistema y mis alas dejaron de abrazar a mi querida humana para después doblarse en mi espalda.

-¡Inuyasha...!-

Fue el grito de Kagome cuando yo finalmente salté por la ventana para extender mis alas a mis costados y comenzar a volar rumbo a mi hogar. Aunque sabía que mi hogar era al lado de mi querido ángel de la perdición, esa mujer que me enloquece y me aturde pero que me hacía querer protejerla de todos y contra todo. Esa mujer que me hacía perder la cabeza en deseo al imaginármela debajo de mí con sudor en su cuerpo mientras entierra sus uñas en mi espalda; espalda que se encontraría igual de sudorosa al tener que mover mi cuerpo para darnos placer a los dos.

_Aprendí que te amo tanto, pero que a veces amar también duele aunque sea un encanto._

Después de algunos minutos llegué a una mansión grande. No me dirigí a la puerta principal. Busqué con mi vista mi cuarto que hacía algunas semanas no utilizaba y rompí la ventana para después entrar y correr directo al gran baño. Miré mi reflejo y una sonrisa triste adornó mi rostro. En el espejo solamente pude ver a un hombre que antes era imponente ante todo y todos; ahora en sus ojos miraba una gran tristeza y sus rasgos ahora totalmente serio. Solté un pesado suspiro y me dirijí a mi gran cama que ahora aborrecía para echarme pesadamente en el colchón. Mi celular sonó. Con pesados lo saqué de mi bolso y leí el nombre de mi hermano; seguramente me reprocharía por no asistir a la estúpida fiesta donde seguramente estuviese felíz con...

_Kagome..._

Con amargura y furia arrojé el aparato por la ventana rota y con mi mano tapé mi rostro. Y por primera vez... Dejé que una lágrima salvaje bajara por mi ojo dorado. Acompañada de un leve sollozo de mi boca.

**6 meses después.**

6 meses, 6 malditos meses sin haber salido de mi cuarto y sin alimentarme siquiera. Mi cuerpo pedía alimento y rápido pero mi alma sólo quería morir al no tener mi razón de vida a mi lado. ¡Malditos sean los vampiros por ser inmortales! ¿Por qué la vida me hacía esto? Me sentía como un peón en un mísero juego de ajedrez. Podía oler la desesperación de mi madre, la angustia de mi padre y la curiosidad de mi hermano mayor por saber lo que me pasaba.

A veces creía que me volvía loco por que podía jurar que olía el dulce olor de Kagome en la mansión junto al de mi madre y padre pero después desaparecía de la zona.

Caminé al espejo de cuerpo completo de caoba a los bordes y miré mi reflejo: un hombre que apenas podía mantenerse en pie gracias a lo que sentía dentro de él.

Me alejé del espejo y me encaminé al baño al menos para asearme un poco. No sabía por qué pero sentía que hoy sería el fín de mi sufrimiento.

Salí de la ducha con una larga toalla enrollada en mis caderas y me encaminé a por un rastrillo y una afeitadora para cortar la barba que comenzaba a salír en mi decaído rostro y después seguí por los vellos púbicos (O_O, Tenía que escribirlo xD) Finalmente con un suspiro terminé mi tarea y saqué de mi closet unos vaqueros gastados que antes eran azul cielo, ahora eran blancos y una remera blanco. Presentía que el blanco que combinaría con algo importante en mi día de hoy.

Por alguna extraña razón las auras y olores de mis padres y hermano hoy tenían un gran toque de alegría y anticipación. ¿Qué tendrán planeado?

_-¿Hijo?-_ se escuchó la gruesa voz de mi padre al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué?-

_-Tienes una visita-_

Traté de captar con mi olfato el olor de alguien más en la mansión pero nada.

-¡No me interesa, dile que se vaya!-

_-¿Inuyasha...?-_

Mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza en mi pecho al reconocer a la dueña de esa suave voz y me apresuré a abrir la puerta grande negra rápidamente. En mi rango de visión pude mirar a mi padre con MI hermosa humana entre sus brazos. Kagome sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho y se abrazó a mi pecho mientras yo seguía en shock por tál sorpresa. Salí de mi transe al oler el olor a lágrimas de Kagome. La abrasé contra mi pecho con fuerza aún conmocionado y me padre me empujó con delicadeza dentro de la habitación para después sonreír orgulloso y cerrar la puerta para después escuchar un _Clic_ de la cerradura.

-¡Inuyasha!-

La solté rápidamente y la comencé a oler rápidamente. No podía ser verdad... ¡Era ella! No sabía si sentirme feliz o enfadado por el hecho de que ella hubiese regresado a mi lado. Ahora que volvió nunca la dejaría ir. La miré y mi corazón ya con algo de calor saltó de emoción al mirarla con el vestido que hace 6 meses escondí en su closet. Mis alas negras aparecieron en mi espalda y se extendieron hasta alcanzar a mi bella humana para atraerla a un abrazo de mi parte; un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Idiota... Te has tardado mucho...-

-Gomenasai, Inuyasha...-

_Dicen que hay hombres que dependen de las mujeres, nunca creí que ese sería mi caso..._

Con una de mis manos tomé el mentón de mi pequeña y probé esos labios que me atormentaban en mis sueños cada noche que pasé lejos de ella. Ella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y movió sus labios al compás de los míos. La cargué y la arrojé a la gran cama del centro.

Desperté después de nuestra larga charla sobre la cama y me sentí completo al sentir a mi querida humana entre mis brazos y no la patética almohada fría de siempre. La apreté contra mí y solté un suspiro al sentirme embriagado de su dulce aroma que antes no había detectado. Kagome dio una vuelta aún entre mis brazos y me miró suplicante.

-Inuyasha, tengo hambre...-

Yo la miré con ternura y extendí mi mano para alcanzar el teléfono. Con mis dedos comencé a buscar el icono de INTERCOM para después llamar al teléfono de la planta baja de la mansión.

_-¿Hijo?-_ se escuchó la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Puedes mandar un platillo para Kagome?-

_-¡Oh,si! Mandaré a un sirviente para que mande la cena para ella...-_ me dijo él.

-Gracias padre, bueno yo...-

_-¡Oye! Antes que cuelgues... ¿Por qué no eh escuchado tus fuertes gruñidos? ¿Eh?-_ me preguntó pícaro.

Colgué rápidamente la línea con mi nuevo corazón latiendo con violencia y algo de calor en mis normalmente pálidas mejillas. Kagome me miró interrogante y yo solamente negué con la cabeza.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Me levanté de la cama para abrir la puerta. Una joven sirvienta se dejó ver y me señaló un plato con un zumo de naranja. Me sorprendí al mirar la comida ya que nosotros al ser vampiros no teníamos que comer cosas humanas pero no le dí mucha importancia. Tomé el platillo y el zumo y agradecí mientras entraba nuevamente a la habitación y cerraba la puerta con mi pie.

Kagome me sonrío al ver la comida y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Siéntate- me dijo ella.

Yo me tensé al escuchar esa palabra que extrañamente me traía escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo y sentía como si de repente me fuera a estrellar contra el suelo y a tragar tierra. (XD)

Me senté aún con ese extraño escalofrío en mi cuerpo y con el tenedor tomé un poco de los espagueti con queso blanco.

-Abre la boca, Kagome...-

_Como extrañé esto..._

Miré con ternura como sus mejillas se teñían de ese hermoso color rojo y de repente el hambre de 6 meses atrás volvió a hacerse presente. Con algo de nervios le acerqué una rebanada de pan francés en la boca y ella con entusiasmo lo mordió sonriendo. Así continué dándole de comer hasta que ella terminó toda la comida. Ahora le ofrecí el zumo de naranja y ella lo bebió todo.

Finalmente recogí el plato y el vaso y lo dejé en el mueble que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Miré a Kagome a los ojos.

-¿Tienes hambre, verdad?-

Asentí con mi cabeza y ella acercó su cuello a mi boca. Mis poderes se desataron sin mi permiso y mi visión se volvió roja mientras mis colmillos crecían considerablemente. Ella tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos blancas y me acercó de modo que mi boca quedara justo en la marca de hace aproximadamente 6 meses atrás. Abrí mi boca y entrecerré los ojos preparándome para sentir nuevamente el placer de sentir su dulce sangre en mi sistema.

Enterré ansioso mis colmillos en su cuello tál y como lo recordaba y solté ahora un grito de placer al sentir su delicioso agarre en mi cabeza y ahora su riquísima sangre en mi boca. Creo que su sangre se hiso más dulce o era yo porque mi miembro comenzó a despertar al sentir su agarre demandante sobre mi o por el hecho de que su rodilla rozó delicadamente mi entrepierna.

Sin poder contenerme comencé a recostarla sobre la gran cama de mi cuarto y quedé encima de ella por no decir vulgarmente; arriba suyo. Mi mordida se apretó más a ella y ella se arqueó contra mi cuerpo y pude oler su deseo y el mío propio cuando ella volvió a rozar con más fuerza mi entrepierna. Gruñí al saber que mi familia se encontraba dentro de la mansión y también al saber que los sirvientes igual. Pero también gruñí de placer al sentir como ella comenzaba a rasguñar mi espalda cubierta por la remera blanca. Mi mordida de apretó inconsciente mente en ella al sentir como las energías de mi familia se iban de la zona rápidamente y los de los sirvientes igual.

-¡Ah! ¡Inuyasha...!-

Gemí cuando escuché el gemido de ella y mi mordida se aflojó hasta que me alejé de su cuello para después subir y besar sus labios. Gemí sorprendido cuando ella rompió de par en par la remera desde mi espalda hasta que lo único que la sostenía de mi era el hecho de que una manga se había quedado en mi brazo. Cerré mis ojos y mis labios se volvieron demandantes sobre los delicados de mi bella humana debajo mío.

_Esperé mucho por esto, ¿sabes?_

Lamentablemente ella se zafó de debajo mío y se alejó de mi para después encerrarse en el closet. Pude escuchar su risa dentro de él.

-Tendrás que atraparme...-

Sonreí por su reto y me acerqué al gran closet.

-¡Ajah!-

Abrí la puerta derecha pero ella salía corriendo y riendo de la puerta corrediza izquierda. Caminé hasta donde ella se encontraba con un mueble delante de ella. Mi mano mientras tanto se deslizaba dejando surcos debido a mis garras en la madera. Con una mano agarré el borde del mueble y lo arrojé hasta que llegó hasta la ventana y cayó hasta estrellarse en el suelo. Ella corrió hasta la puerta divertida y riendo fuertemente pero antes de que siquiera la abriera ya me encontraba detrás de ella besando su hombro mientras mis manos tomaban con fuerza sus caderas y la pegaba a mí cuerpo completamente. Besé su cuello dando también leves mordidas pero grité cuando ella apretó el sobresaliente de mis ahora ajustados vaqueros.

-Kagome...-

Ella río con más entusiasmo y se volteó para quedar de frente a mi agitado cuerpo. Ella me besó ahora en el cuello; mismo cuello que fue cruelmente mordido por ella mientras apretaba mi agarre sobre sus caderas y soltaba un gruñido entre sorprendido y de placer al sentir un líquido bajándo de mi cuello.

-Deliciosa sangre, querido...-

Gemí por ese apelativo cariñoso y con una de mis manos rasgué el corto vestido blanco para dejarla en ropa interior de encaje color rojo y negro.

_Rojo... ¿Sabes? ¡Ese color me enloquece...!_

Ella me desabrochó el botón del vaquero y comenzó a bajar la bragueta. Con mis fuertes piernas logré que el vaquero quedará a mis pies y ahora mis pies hicieron que los vaqueros salieran completamente de mi cuerpo. Cargué el escaso peso de Kagome con mis brazos mientras la llevaba a la gran cama para después recostarla justo en medio del gran mueble. Con mi visión rojiza la miré y mi corazón latía más fuerte al verla en la cama desecha, en un cuarto algo destruido con una ventana rota y un ropero que ápenas se sostenía y con las grandes puertas de fina caoba arañadas por mis garras.

_Tú le das luz a mi desastre..._ (XD)

Me subí sobre ella y trabé fuertemente mis labios con los suaves e hidratados de ella y comencé a moverlos con pasión sobre ella. Pasión que fue correspondida por ella para después sentir como sus débiles dientes humanos mordían con fuerza mis labios hasta hacer que algunas pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeran de ellos. Dejé que mi boca soltara un jadeo y le devolví el gesto mordiendo también sus carnosos y ahora rojizos labios. Le lancé una mirada retadora excesivamente caliente y ella arqueó una de sus perfiladas cejas. Solté un rugido al sentir como ella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda y bajaba sus manos hasta mi espalda baja. ¡Genial! Ahora mi espalda ardía un poco.

Con una certera zarpada de mis garras rompí exitosamente el sujetador de encaje por un lado y después lo retiré completamente. Mi lengua pasó por mis labios secos al ver semejantes bellezas delante de mí. Sin el permiso de ella me incliné hasta tener al hermoso pezón rosado de ella delante de mi nariz para después olerlo de cerca y embriagarme más con su dulce aroma. Mi boca se apoderó de él pezón de ella y mi lengua fue a enredarse en él mientras Kagome se arqueaba contra mí cuerpo.

-Inuyasha... ¡Mmmh!-

Comencé a absorber con fuerza el pezón y ella comenzó a gritar más fuerte mi nombre. Solté un gruñido al sentir como bajaba sus manos y me arañaba los hombros para después de mi gruñido gritar más fuerte y arquear su bello y pequeño cuerpo contra mi duro pecho; seguramente fue porque gruñí sobre su pezón. Me separé de ese y fuí a atender el otro. Llevé una de mis manos a ese pecho y solté un gruñido sorprendido cuando mi mano casí no basto para tapar completamente ese gran monte.

_Se sentía tan firme... ¡y suave.!_

Apreté un poco y ella se arqueó rudamente contra mí nuevamente.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Maamh!-

Una de mis manos no se quedó quieta y comenzó a bajar lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de la braga. Mis garras hicieron el trabajo sucio y la prenda voló por algún lugar que no me interesaba de la habitación. Con dificultad logré que mi mano se instalara en la entrepierna de ella pero era realmente muy estrecha. ¡Mierda! Ella era tan Virgen como una niña. Demasiado apretado.

-Kagome, abre más tus bellas piernas. Eres tán estrecha que no puedo meter ni un puto dedo de mierda dentro de ti.-

Ella gimió y un exquisito olor a deseo emanó más de ella mientras abría las piernas para mí. Feliz me colé entre sus dos piernas sin despegar mis ojos rojos de sus ojos achocolatados aunque no me faltaban las ganas de mirar su entrepierna. Me llevé tres de mis dedos a mi boca y rato después escupí tres garras que pertenecían a mis dedos; seguramente crecerían para mañana.

Con un cuidado que me extrañaba de mí comencé a meter con lentitud dentro de ella y segundos después pude sentir como ese dedo era apretado sin piedad dentro de ella. De verdad que era muy estrecha... Esto sería un gran reto para mi gran miembro. Moví con suavidad mi dedo y mi boca comenzó a morder delicadamente el cuello de ella hasta que el hambre volvió a hacerse presente en mi sistema.

-Lo siento, Kagome...-

-¿Porqu...? ¡Ah!-

Ella gimió cuando enterré nuevamente mis colmillos dentro de ella y segundos después escuché su jadeo en mi oído cuándo apreté de más mi mordida sobre ella y comenzaba a absorber de su deliciosa sangre. Kagome tomó aún por sobre el bóxer mi erección y me tensé al sentir como ella lo apretaba sin delicadeza: no me dolió casi nada pero lo que podía sentir era una inmensa incomodidad al sentir como ella tomaba mi erección por sobre el ESTORBOSO bóxer. ¡Maldito bóxer, puto! Por más estúpido que suene esperaba que se cogieran con fuerza a ese maldito pedazo de tela que era lo único que me separaba de sentir mi cuerpo con el dulce y hermoso cuerpo blanco de ella. Con mis ojos entrecerrados miré maravillado el valle entre sus senos ahora con mis besos marcados sobre él y también por el contorno de sus pechos donde podía mirar un pequeño hilo de mi saliva.

-Sé solamente mía, Kagome...- dije separándome de ese hermoso cuello blanco.

-Ya soy tuya, mi querido vampíro...- ella me sonrío con dulzura y con sus ojos llenos de un hermoso brillo de pasión.

-Mía...- dije comenzando a besar su abdomen y a bajar lentamente.

-Sólo tuya... ¡Ah! ¡Inu-Inuyasha!-

Ella soltó un grito cuando mi lengua llegó a remplazar ahora mis dos dedos dentro de ella pero cuando comenzaba a sacarlos,

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Ahh!-

Acepté su pedido y mi lengua capturó su clítoris mientras metía levemente el tercer dedo en su estrecha cavidad. Ella se arqueó violentamente contra mi y mi otra mano capturó su pecho derecho para comenzar un suave masaje al compás de mis dedos y mi lengua; todo perfectamente sincronizado. Ella comenzó a revolverse inquieta entre mis brazos mientras gritaba con fuerza y se arqueaba constantemente entre mis manos para volver a retorcerse instantes después para volver a repetirlo.

-¡D-Detente! ¡Siento AH Algo extraño en mí!-

-Déjate llevar, dulzura...- susurré.

Después de mi susurro ella se arqueó con brutalidad mientras gritaba para después sentir como mis dedos eran lubricados por más líquido proveniente de ella. Finalmente unos pocos minutos después ella notablemente se relajó entre mis manos y yo me hinqué alzando mis manos para encerrarlas en la madera de arriba donde se podían sostener las cortinas dobladas que colgaban de mi cama; así como estilo medieval. Mi cuerpo también se relajó instantes después y dejé que mis hombros se relajarán pero cuando iba a volver a bajar mis manos solté un gemido.

-¡Ah! ¡Kagome!-

-Mmmh-

Ella sorpresivamente a mi parecer tomó mi miembro entre sus delicadas, suaves y cálidas manos y su boca comenzó a lamer mi eje con delicadeza. Tensé mis manos en la madera y me retorcí un poco al sentir a Kagome comenzar a meter mi miembro en su deliciosa y apretada boca mientras sus manos quedaban en la base apretándome.

-¡Huy! No uses los dientes, Kagome... ¡Ah-! Muy bien ¡ahh! ¡Sigue así! ¡Ah!-

Mi espalda se encorvó cuándo Kagome comenzó a mover su cabeza adelante y atrás con rapidez con mi miembro entre mi boca. Mi garganta emitía unos poderosos gruñidos mientras en la nebulosa de placer pensaba que no había nada mejor que tener por fin a Kagome literalmente a mis pies.

_¡Vaya! Has cambiado completamente mi aburrida vida... ¡Me encanta!_

Solté un gemido cuando ella se detuvo en la cabeza de mi miembro para después morder sólo la punta con delicadeza y después volver a bajar para subir nuevamente y volver a crear un delicioso ritmo sobre mí. Normalmente yo tenía el control en las relaciones pero me excitaba la sola idea de ahora ser el domado, pero sólo en esta parte.

Comenzaba a sentir que estaba cerca así que mis caderas ayudaron a Kagome a aumentar el ritmo a uno casí locamente delicioso. Mi garganta comenzó a emitir gruñidos de placer mientras mis ojos se entrecerraban y mis manos apretaban la madera en ellas.

-¡Ahh! ¡Allí no! ¡Kagome!-

Grité excitado cuando sentí ahora su lengua en mi vientre y sus manos apretando con fuerza mi miembro y subiendo y bajando con rapidez en él. Estaba cerca pero no quería correrme patéticamente en el aire teniendo el bello cuerpo de mi querida humana a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo caliente. ¡¿Caliente?! Era la primera vez en milenios que sentía calor en mi cuerpo. Ese extraño calor que me recorría de pies a cabeza y ese mismo calor que se juntaba en mi bajo vientre. Me sentí emocionado al saber que Kagome hacía que todo en mi vida cambiara y me hacía arrepentirme totalmente de mi estúpida decisión hace 6 meses atrás.

-¡Ah!-

Grité cuando ella volvió a meter mi miembro en su boca y al sentir como apretaba con fuerza mi trasero haciéndome llegar al orgasmo más maravilloso de mi miserable existencia. Y allí era donde me preguntaba: ¿Cómo rayos pude vivir tantos años sin ella?.

Mis manos se apretaron con mucha fuerza a la madera. Tal vez demasiada fuerza ya que el pobre mueble se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos a nuestros lados. La madera cayó en el suelo mientras yo me quedé sin techo en mi cama pero eso realmente no me importaba en lo absoluto; no con esa hermosura en mi cama destruida.

Miré en dirección a Kagome y gemí al ver como ella tomaba gustosa mi esencia para después limpiar mi miembro con su boca.

Con la rapidez que me caracterizaba amí y a mi raza me tendí sobre ella y comencé a entrar con dificultad en ella. Se sentía tan apretada y húmeda que era un poco doloroso estar dentro de ella pero no por ello menos delicioso.

-¡Ahh! ¡Estrecho, mujer! ¡Muy estrecho!- gemí en su oído.

-¡Eres muy grande! ¡Ahh!-

Sonreí, era consciente de que yo era un vampiro súper dotado pero ahora eso me preocupaba; ¿Y si la dañaba? Por ahora Kagome no brotaba sangre pero podía que al entrar enteramente en ella.

Sentí como mi miembro rasgó una pequeña y delicada tela en ella y escuché su grito de dolor cuando me encontré completamente dentro de su calor interior; húmedo y apretado. Le susurré palabras al oído tales como cuando la extrañé y como cada noche recordaba las que pasé a su lado, también que extrañaba un poco al gato gordo mientras ella me ponía atención. Moví un poco mis caderas y me tragué calladito el rugido que quería emanar de mi garganta para mirar y escuchar la reacción de Kagome. Ella se arqueó contra mí y soltó un grito de placer, placer, nada más.

Comencé a moverme despacio y mi boca mordió mi antebrazo para no mandar todo al carajo y comenzar a embestirla con toda la rudeza del jodido universo. Ella enterró sus uñas en mi espalda con algo de sudor y re-abrió los rasguños en mi espalda mientras yo gruñía sobre ella y comenzaba a aumentar un poco el ritmo de mis caderas sobre ella. De mi brazo comenzó a brotar unos cuántos hilos de sangre por apretar con fuerza la mordida sobre este. Sangre que se suponía no tenía pero El amor te hace humano ¿No?

-¡Ahh! ¡AH! ¡N-No pares!- me gritaba ella mientras sus uñas dejaban surcos en mi espalda hasta sentir un líquido bajar por ella; sangre.

-¡N-Ni l-loco pararía, Kagome!-

Sentía ahora que todo lo que había hecho para pre-calentar ahora se reducía a hielo al compararse con nuestra temperatura corporal que ahora llevábamos los dos, juntos... Era increíble como mi cuerpo correspondía al calor de mi hembra que se encontraba retorciéndose de placer al igual que yo justo debajo de mi caliente cuerpo.

Ella enredó sus largas y torneadas piernas en mis caderas inquietas haciendo que mi miembro tocara su clítoris en cada embestida y también haciendo que mi miembro se encorvara un poco tocando un punto del cuerpo de ella y haciendo que gritase como si la estuviese asesinando. Moví mis caderas a un ritmo más rápido y mi boca se movió de mi brazo a su cuello para marcar nuevamente la mordida y beber más de su dulce sangre mientras mis caderas aumentaban otra vez el loco ritmo que teníamos los dos.

Escuché perfectamente al mueble de la cama comenzar a quejarse por ese mismo ritmo loco y como Kagome gritaba tan fuerte que comenzaba a doler un poco mis oídos. Peor yo no me encontraba mejor. Llevé mis manos hacía los lados de la cabeza de Kagome y mis garras comenzaron a arañar toda la superficie del colchón hasta que el suave relleno de la almohadilla suave para después cargarme de igual manera las almohadas de plumas arriba de la cabeza de Kagome.

-¡AHH!-

-¡Hugg! ¡Ah!-

Ambos comenzamos a movernos más rápido y ella me siguió el ritmo con orgullo. Finalmente cerré mis ojos rojos con fuerza y mis cejas se fruncieron hasta hacer una mueca de placer con mi barbilla tensa por el hecho de tener mis dientes apretados y sentir como mis colmillos rasgaban levemente el tejido de mi boca para sentir mi propia sangre en mi paladar. Mis garras se enterraron en el colchón con demasiada fuerza y sentí como me hundía hasta que mis manos tocaban la madera de abajo. Kagome se sujetó con fuerza con sus manos en mis muñecas y las utilizó para mover sus caderas casi al ritmo de las mías. Me sentía en mi hogar finalmente después de 6 largos meses en la soledad. Dejé que lágrimas de felicidad comenzaran a salir de mis ojos cerrados y después los abrí para mirar a Kagome mirarme sorprendida pero con una mueca de placer en su rostro.

-¡¿Pasa algo?! ¡Ahh!-

No contesté y simplemente aumente el maldito ritmo a uno que me obligaba a utilizar todas mis fuerzas hasta que sin necesidad de tener un súper oído se podía oír fácilmente el sonido de mi cuerpo impactando contra el de MI hembra con rudeza. Pude oler algo de incomodidad en ella pero gran parte de placer así que continué con mi veloz ritmo hasta sentir como ella me apretaba con fuerza dentro de ella; absorbiéndome en su estrecho interior. Tenía que decírselo o nada de esto habría tenido sentido...

-¡T-Te amo, Ka-Kagome!-

-¡Yo también! ¡AHH!-

-¡Ahh! ¡Ah!-

También grité de placer al sentir los bellos espasmos de MI humana preferida sobre mi miembro logrando que llegara al mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida; incluso mejor que cuando ella uso su deliciosa boca. Podía sentir sus uñas enterrarse en mi espalda hasta encajarlas muy bien y su mordida en mi hombro mientras yo encajaba mis garras sobre la madera para después corresponder su mordida sobre el cuello de ella bebiendo de su sangre sin saber que ella hacía lo mismo en mí. Sentí como mi líquido salía de la punta de mi miembro para entrar a grandes porciones dentro de ella hasta sentir como ella no podía contenerlo completamente y sentir a ese líquido bajar por sus deliciosos y algo rasguñados muslos.

Caí pesadamente a su lado tratando de regularizar mi respiración tal y como ella lo intentaba mientras me abrazaba. Sonreí cansado correspondiendo el abrazo y en mi cara se formó una mueca al sentir algo de escozor en mi espalda y cuello pero sonreí al saber que sería la forma de marcarme de Kagome todas las espectaculares noches en que los dos nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma.

-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad preciosa?-

-Me lo gritaste en el oído. Nunca lo olvidaré...- se burló ella de mí.

No le dí importancia al comentario y me senté atrayendo a Kagome. Miré la habitación y solté una enorme carcajada al verla totalmente destruida en sólo unas horas. La cama con la parte superior en el suelo, el colchón totalmente rasgado junto a las almohadas. Los muebles tirados en su mayoría y el closet rasgado también por mis garras.

-Creó que hay que limpiar...- me dijo Kagome.

Yo la miré y la silencié con mis labios mientras la subía arriba mío.

-Mejor enséñame como controlas...-

**2 meses después.**

Suspiré dándome ánimos a mí mismo y caminé con Kagome colgada de mi brazo con ese hermoso vestido rojo de hace 8 meses atrás. Le ofrecí el asiento a la mirada atenta de mis padres, hermano y las demás personas en la fiesta y mi nerviosismo creció en mi interior.

-Kagome...- comencé. -Has tenido una gran influenza en mí. Lo cual es sorprendente porque eh salido con cientos de mujeres y...-

La miré arrepentido. ¡Rayos! De verdad que estaba nervioso esta noche.

-¡E-Eh no! Sólo con 2. ¡Bueno 3! ¿4? Bueno con otras mujeres. Bueno escucha...- mi mano buscó desesperadamente en mi bolsillo del pantalón de vestir un estuche de terciopelo negro y lo apreté más contra mi mano. -Bueno, no podrías ser más diferentes de ellas, prácticamente eres otro sujeto. ¡No, no, no! ¡No otro sujeto! Comenzaré de nuevo...- me recargué sobre la mesa y mi peso y mi falta de concentración logró que cayéramos tanto la mesa como yo. La caja se zafó de mis manos para caer a los pies de ella; que me miraba curiosa y preocupada. -¡Kagome!- rápidamente tomé la caja en mis manos y me senté sobre la silla. - Lo siento, estoy gritando. Esto es un desastre...- suspiré.

Ella río un poco. -No, es tierno.-

Yo le sonreí. -Kagome,- le mostré la caja de terciopelo mientras me arrodillaba delante de ella. -¿Aceptarías a este estúpido vampiro como tu esposo?- pregunté y no podía sentirme más nervioso.

Ella me miró con mucha seriedad para después ampliar una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro y lanzarse a mis brazos mientras gritaba -¡Sí! ¡Acepto!-

La apreté contra mi pecho feliz hasta alzarla y arrojarla al cielo para después atraparla entre mis brazos y dar vueltas con ella. La gente a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a aplaudir aunque podía oler los celos tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

-¡Oh, querida! Felicidades-

-Por fin te decidiste hijo...-

Dijeron mi madre y padre acercándose.

Kagome les miró y sonrió de esa manera tan suya como siempre.

Mi madre nos miró angustiada. -Sólo espero que esta noche no vuelban a poner patas arriba a tu pobre cuarto, cariño.-

Ambos nos sonrojamos pero sonreímos.

-No prometo nada...- aseguré.

-¡Inuyasha!-

-¿Sí? ¡Ah!-

Le dije mientras terminaba en ella nuevamente. Caí pesadamente sobre ella y traté de regularizar mi respiración sintiendo que ella no se encontraba mejor ya que comenzó a jadear más fuerte. Me subí un poco sobre ella para evitar que mi peso le hiciese daño alguno. La miré y le sonreí con ternura. Ella correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿Decías?- le dije recordando que hace momentos me había llamado.

-¿Cuántas veces me has mordido por esta noche...?-

-Perdí la cuenta...- le sonreí.

-¿Cuántas veces te eh mordido hasta sacarte sangre?- me lanzó una nueva pregunta.

-Cómo por lo menos unas cinco veces... ¿Por qué?-

-Felicidades, Inuyasha Taisho...- Ella se subió arriba mío y me besó con pasión. Correspondí a su beso ahora dispuesto a gastar las pocas energías que me quedaban junto a ella. Finálmente nos separamos y ella amplió su sonrisa. -Acabas de besar a una vampira.-

Abrí mis ojos como platos y mi corazón que ya desde hace tiempo latía comenzó una loca carrera en mi pecho. Kagome amplió mucho más su enorme sonrisa.

-Creo que volveré a hacerlo...-

Y una vez dicho esto acerqué a Kagome nuevamente a mis labios. Ahora SI que era el Vampiro más feliz en este mundo de mierda. Pero... Mientras ella y yo estemos en nuestra perfecta burbuja, nada me importa.


	4. Mi querida Kagome

**Mi querida Kagome.**

Miré con mi típica cara de indiferencia a mi compañera delante mío y negué con la cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y después infló las mejillas tratando inútil mente de parecer inocente: algo que definitivamente no lo era ni por asomo. Solté un suspiro cansado y miré en sus ojos fríos color negro el orgullo o ego herido. No le tomé la más mínima importancia y volví a fijar la vista en mi compañero de mi lado que miraba embobado a Kikyo.

-Miroku. Mis ojos están aquí, en mi cara. No en los pechos de _esa.-_ traté que mi vocabulario se notara el insulto y parece que funciono ya que escuché unos pasos furiosos a mis espaldas.

Miroku me miró asombrado seguramente por ignorar a la décima segunda chica que rechazaba en el día sólo por el hecho de ser como yo era; frío y distante. O al menos eso era lo que les hacía creer a todos, pero con ella todo era tan diferente...

_Kagome..._

-Deberías de tener una vida con las mujeres, amigo mío.- como siempre él comenzaba con su monólogo de siempre que comenzaba a cansarme.

-No me interesa ni una aventura o salir con alguna otra chica, Miroku.-

-Vaya... comienzo a entender. ¿Hay otra chica verdad?-

-No la hay.- afirmé pero sabía que no era cierto.

Era impresionante como sólo confiaba en un ser en la tierra y no en el que consideraba como mi amigo.

El profesor entró al aula y todos se sentaron para algunos comenzar a poner algo de atención que mi hermano-profesor merecía con su clase de biología.

El último timbre sonó marcando así la salida y como siempre esperé hasta que era el último en la aula. Me coloqué la mochila sobre mi espalda y con mi característica seriedad comencé a caminar a paso calmado hasta la enfermería. Abrí la puerta sin tocarla y me topé con mi enfermera favorita dormida sobre el escritorio usando sus grandes senos como una extraña almohada. Sonreí con dulzura y me acerqué lentamente a ella.

-¿Inuyasha...?-

Preguntó ella abriendo sus dulces ojos color chocolate con lentitud para después estirarse en la silla y alzando sus delicados brazos dejando que sus senos rebotaran con algo de fuerza.

-Hora de irnos...- le dije lentamente.

Ella me miró con sus mejillas sonrojadas y asintió con ofrecí mi brazo con alegría y entusiasmo y ella gustosa aceptó. Ella se levantó de la silla permitiéndome ver a una verdadera mujer delante de mí. Tenía unos enormes pechos de unos sorprendentes 126 centímetros con una cintura de alrededor de unos 56 y unas anchas caderas de 63 centímetros. De verdad una hermosa mujer y era toda mía. Además ella una vez me comentó que era natural. ¡Vaya mujer! También con el tiempo descubrí que ella siempre tenía una actitud infantil y despreocupada y eso me comenzaba a preocupar al pensar que ella confiaba en todos y todo.

Su blusa blanca se apretaba mucho en la parte de los senos y en su abdomen plano y la falda roja un poco arriba de las rodillas me dejaba apreciar con deleite sus hermosas y largas piernas.

Caminé felíz con ella colgada de mi brazo y salimos del instituto rumbo a dónde sea menos a nuestras solitarias casas; tanto ella como yo habíamos perdido a nuestros padres. Al principio ni yo ni ella nos teníamos confianza mutuamente pero al pasar el tiempo comenzamos a confiar con algunos hechos que nos ocurrieron al pasar de los meses.

_Suspiré hastiado al mirar a tres grandes hombres caminar hacía mi dirección y justo delante de mí._

_-¿Qué pasa, albino? ¿Nos tienes miedo?- dijo uno de ellos._

_-Para nada.- aseguré y no era mentira. -Sólo que esta vez quería llegar a casa temprano y no detenerme por escorias.-_

_-¿A casa, díces?- comenzó otro más bajo. -No tienes siquiera perro que te ladre, dudo mucho que tengas algún amigo siquiera.-_

_Eso dolió un poco porque sabía que no era mentira pero como siempre mi máscara de frialdad no me dejaba nunca expresar lo que siento. Suspiré y casí podía mirar en cámara lenta el puño que se acercaba a mi rostro. Lo esquivé y escuché el sonido del metal al impactar contra el puño cerrado de mi agresor compulsivo. Este soltó un grito y se agarró fuertemente la mano._

_Lamentable mente no me había dado cuenta del puño que se acercaba a mi abdomen y cuando ya me dí cuenta de ello era tarde, el puño había impactado contra mi cuerpo. Sentí el desagradable sabor de la sangre en mi boca por el fuerte impacto. Miré a mi agresor sonreír con insuficiencia y eso detonó totalmente todo mi control. Me lancé a ellos y algunos minutos después los tres estaban tirados en el suelo pero no salí totalmente ileso._

_Me miré a mí mismo y mi pierna dolía mucho junto con mi brazo y abdomen. También tenía el uniforme hecho mierda y podía sentir el asqueroso líquido de mi sangre en mi labio inferior._

_-¡Ay díos!-_

_Escuché el grito de una mujer delante de mí y me vi obligado a mirar de quien era esa melodiosa voz femenina. Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con dos enormes montes de carne frente a mí. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y me paré del suelo rápidamente para mirar un bello rostro femenino que me miraba angustiada._

_-Tengo que llevarte rápido a la enfermería.-_

_-No me interesa...- dije serio._

_Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y parece que no entendió ya que tomó con fuerza mi brazo y literalmente me arrastró hasta la enfermería. Np podía creer la gran fuerza de esa mujer ¿De donde la sacaba? ¿De sus gigantescos pechos? En contra de mi voluntad comencé a ser arrastrado por una vaca (XD) hasta un cuarto cuya puerta decía "Enfermería"._

_Ella me metió a la fuerza a la sala y me sentó sobre una camilla extrañamente suave para después recostarme sobre esta. ¿Por qué tan brusca? Digo... ¡era una enfermera! Tenía que tratárme mejor y no empeorar mi salud._

_-¡¿Acaso es tu primer día?!- le reclamé._

_-A pues... sí. Es mi primer día.-_

_Solté un bufido. -Deberías de tratar mejor a tus pacientes, no sirves para...-_

_Un sollozo no me dejó continuar y miré como sus ojos chocolate se volvían cristalinos para después comenzar a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Mi ceja sufrió un extraño tic y entreabrí mi boca en shock._

_-Eres muy malo...- me dijo ella con las mejillas y nariz roja al igual que sus ojos rojos y cristalinos._

_La miré asombrado al sentir como ella se lanzaba a mi pecho y solté un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir una presión leve en la zona herida. Pero no pude evitar acariciar con mis dedos los largos cabellos de ella con suavidad. Ella dejó de llorar y rato después se quedó inmóvil sobre mí. Curioso levanté con una de mis manos y asombrado miré como tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en esos delicados y seguramente suaves y esponjosos labios rosados. Solté un suspiro y me recargué sobre la cama blanca teniendo a una belleza de mujer arriba mío._

-¿Quieres ir al parque? Estamos muy cerca y me sobró mucho pan que podríamos darle a las palomas.-

Salí de mis pensamientos al mirar a Kagome delante de mí. Miré a mi alrededor confundido... me perdí mucho en mis pensamientos. Kagome me miró con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas graciosamente de un rojo.

-No me haces caso...- comenzó mi querida enfermera. - Te pregunté si querías ir al parque a alimentar a las aves y...-

-Alimentas a las aves y no a tu paciente...- la miré con reproche falso. - Sigues siendo una novata...-

Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos para que después se volvieran cristalinos. Solté una risa tal vez muy escandalosa y abrasé a Kagome de modo que su mejilla quedase en mi pecho; era más alto que ella. Ella trató de soltarse de mí mientras movía sus brazos de un lado a otro. Reí más fuerte.

-Era broma, Kagome. Has mejorado y mucho.-

Mi risa se volvió una sonrisa al sentir como dejaba de forcejar para soltarse de mí agarre y después sentí sus débiles golpes en mi pecho.

-¡Eres malo, Inu-chan!-

Me sonrojé como siempre al escuchar a Kagome decirme así desde...

_-¡Llegaremos tarde, Inuyasha!-_

_La subí en mi espalda y con mis manos tomé fuertemente sus muslos rellenos pero no en exceso._

_-¡Kagome, deja de quejarte y agárrate fuerte!-_

_Comencé a correr con el poco peso de ella en mi espalda y sentí su fuerte agarre en mi cuello. Doblé en la esquina y continué mi camino escuchándola gritar feliz. Sentí como soltaba mi cuello y miré y sentí como alzaba las manos y tensaba sus piernas, seguramente para sostenerse._

_-¡T-Tonta, no hagas eso!- le reclamé pero era tarde._

_Ella comenzó a caer soltando un "Wii". Me paré y traté de atraparla rápidamente. Al estar de espaldas a ella mis manos no lo hicieron muy bien que digamos y apreté por accidente su trasero. Un sudor frío me recorrió la nuca y un tic se formó en mis párpados._

_-¡Ahh! ¡Inu-chan. Eres un pervertido!-_

_La tomé de nuevo de sus muslos y corrí rumbo al instituto ignorando lo anterior pero no podía evitar sentir mis mejillas arder y un extraño cosquilleo en mis palmas. Con mis pulgares acaricié un poco sus muslos pero me arrepentí rápidamente y continué mi camino... ¡Esperen un momento! ¡¿Inu-chan?!_

La separé de mi pecho y tomé delicadamente su mano. Apreté esa mano contra la mía y ella regresó el apretón más fuerte. Me miró con una hermosa mirada retadora y yo solté otra risa.

-Vamos, pelearemos después. Hay que alimentar a los pájaros esos...-

-¡Palomas!-

-¡Salud!-

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo sólo la cargué y corrí con ella en brazos rumbo al parque más cercano. Mi mochila se comenzaba a soltar pero por fortuna logré arreglármela para que no sucediera.

Después de correr como loco, por parte mía, llegamos a un gran parque donde se respiraba la paz en todo momento. Yo lo llamaba _nuestro parque_ ya que allí fue donde Kagome y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso, y el segundo, y el tercero y... ¡Ese no era el punto!

Dejé a Kagome en el suelo y volví a ofrecerle mi brazo. Este sería un gran paseo...

-Me siento como un zombi...- gemí entrando a la casa de Kagome. Lancé la mochila a un rincón de las esquinas de la puerta y me recosté sobre el elegante sillón blanco de modo que mis piernas quedaran al aire y mi cabeza entre el colchón del sillón y medio en el aire.

-No duras nada...- dijo ella sentándose en el sillón delante de el que yo me encontraba.

Tragué duramente al tener en mi rango de visión una hermosa vista de su ropa interior color morada. Sentí mi miembro vibrar al pensar que me gustaría estar dentro de esas bragas y entrar en ella para después...

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir unos suaves labios sobre los míos y, cerrando los ojos, correspondí el suave beso que Kagome me ofrecía. Unos momentos después abrí los ojos y miré la, seguramente incómoda, posición de Kagome. Ella se encontraba incada en el suelo mientras yo correspondía su beso acostado sobre el sillón.

-Me voy a bañar... Inuyasha.-

Me sentí estremecer al escuchar esa voz que nunca había escuchado en ella y asentí aún en shock.

Escuché como una puerta se cerraba y después el sonido del agua al caer sobre la porcelana de la bañera. Me senté en el sillón y me estiré como un buen gato perezoso. Me levanté y caminé hacía el cuarto de Kagome.

Finalmente llegué y a mi sistema penetró el suave y juvenil olor de Kagome; flores, bellas flores recién cortadas y bien hidratadas. Caminé al tocador de ella y una libreta naranja con tonos rojos y morados llamó mi atención. Curioso comencé a ojear las páginas de este hasta que mi vista se topó con un tema que llamó mucho mi atención. Leí su hermosa caligrafía pero que en ese tema extrañamente parecía que la escribió con rudeza que no era propia de mi Kagome.

_El peor día de mi vida. 07/05/2003._

_Hoy mis padres han muerto en un accidente automovilístico. ¡Le dije a mi padre que no tomara pero me ignoró y bebió mucho esa misma noche! Al enterarme sentí como mi alma salía de mi cuerpo y ahora tengo la sensación de que eso fue mi culpa y, es que... Debí de arrebatarle la copa a mi padre cuando ya era suficiente pero no lo hice. No quería quitarle algo a mi padre. Ese hombre que ayudó a crear mi vida y ese que me crio en mi niñez. A esa mujer que perdió su hermosa figura para tener una enorme barriga que me contenía a mí. Ahora esas dos maravillosas personas se encontraban bajo tierra mientras yo sentía mil cuchillas dentro de mi alma. Era un horrible dolor físico y mental que hacía que mi cabeza doliese mucho._

Releí todo sorprendido. Después de entender bien el texto cambié de página a tres días después.

_No podía empeorar más... 10/05/2003_

_Considero que mi humos comienza a atraer muchos problemas ya que cuando caminaba por la calle unos tipos me mirarón raro. Decidí entonces no hacer caso al extraño presentimiento que recorría mi cuerpo entero y continué mi camino con la extraña sensación de alguien siguiéndome._

_Salí de la universidad después y nuevamente miré a ese chico de cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos dorados. Ese mismo hombre frío como costumbre pero créo que dentro de él había un enorme corazón dentro de esa coraza. Seguramente se debía a un accidente parecido al mío al perder a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Me decepcioné un poco al saludarle pero el no me saludo ni sonrió, pero me emocioné un poco al ver como él me miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y asentía con la cabeza._

_Eso... fue lo único bueno que me pasó ese día._

_Después de pasar ya varias cuadras de la universidad sentí unos pasos de 5 personas a mis espaldas. Me asusté mucho y apresuré más mi paso..._

Miré como algunas partes de la hoja se encontraban con más color que las otras partes y volví a la lectura asustado al tener el pensamiento de que esas manchas séan de lágrimas de mi querido ángel.

_Me sentí tranquila al ver mi casa que mis padres me dejarón pero toda mi seguridad se esfumó al sentir unas manos en mi cintura, pecho y caderas. Unos extraños sujetos me llevarón a un callejón donde mi vida cambió completamente._

_Ahora aquí con solo mi suéter, sentada en la ventana odiando mi vida, me encuentro escribiendo esto con un horrible dolor en mi entrepierna. Esos sujetos me han violado... Me sentía totalmente usada. No quería volver a confiar en nada ni nadie. Y no...¡no lo haría! ¡Basta de la Kagome dulce e inocente! Inocencia robada... Ya no quería que se aprovecharan de mi sólo por mi ingenuidad. A partir de ahora seré un poema al que no se le entienda nada._

Con un dolor en mi pecho comprendí el porqué de que siempre que pasábamos por ese callejón Kagome se sujetaba a mi brazo con fuerza y temblaba.

Arrojé la libreta a algún lugar de la habitación la libreta y me senté sobre la cama. Me coloqué en posición fetal pensando en las palabras escritas de Kagome. Mis ojos se humedecieron al tener que aceptar que ese bello ángel había sido violado por cinco demonios. Mordí mi labio inferior y mi cuerpo tembló ante mi descubrimiento gracias a un pedazo de papel. La puerta se abrió lentamente y una delicada figura se dejó mirar envuelta en una toalla color rojo.

Kagome caminó curiosa hasta posarse delante de mí y creo que miró mi cara con una dolorosa expresión y después la libreta.

-Lo has leído...- dijo ella seria.

Asentí con mi cabeza y momentos después sentí su cuerpo impactar contra el mío. Apreté con fuerza a Kagome en mi pecho y dejé que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. También escuché los sollozos de mi querida enfermera/amiga.

-¡Inuyasha...!-

-Kagome... debí de haberte conocido desde antes...- expresé con dolor en mi voz.

-No fue tu culpa. Fue de mi horrible cuerpo. Esos hombres se sintieron ofendidos por verme y decidieron lo peor...- comentó ella abrazándose a mi cuerpo. -No sé cómo puedes estar a mi lado aún...-

Enojado la separé de mi pecho y grité:

-¡Baka, tu cuerpo es mucho más bello que la de todas las demás! No tienes que menos preciarte por esa situación. ¡Mírame!- le grité al ver como bajaba la mirada dela mía. Con mi mano tomé delicadamente su mentón y la subí hasta que mis ojos toparon con los suyos nuevamente. -Tu eres hermosa, Kagome. La mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi miserable vida. Me siento alagado de haberte conocido y de ser tu amigo ¿Sabes? Hasta e llegado a... amarte como a nadie en mi vida.-

-¡Yo no quiero tu amistad! ¡Te quiero... Quiero...! Algo más...- coincidió ella conmigo.

La miré asombrado. Yo también la amaba pero no me esperaba esto.

-Pero...- habló nuevamente ella. Bajó su mirada y esta vez no pude volver a subirla con mi mano. -Ahora estoy... usada. Tú ya no me querrías por eso. Seguramente tu querías a una chica linda y pura. ¡No como lo soy!- fué el grito de ella y subió su mirada; dejando ver lágrimas de sus ojos chocolates. -Pero... ¿Sabes? Podré vivir con tus besos y con...-

Silencié esos labios con los míos y comencé a moverlos como nunca lo había hecho: con pasión. Pasión que en esos momentos sentía. Esa mecha de calor dentro de mi cuerpo ahora explotó gracías a las emocionen que viví y que solo se apagaría por una persona: Kagome.

Kagome correspondió mi beso de la misma forma y se colocó a cuatro patas sobre mí. Sentí muy bien su agarre posesivo de ella en mis cabellos plateados y el sabor salado de las lágrimas en ese beso. Con una de mis manos limpié todo rastro de esa agua salada proveniente de ella y doblé mi pierna derecha de manera que rozara la entrepierna de ella. Aún cubierta con una toalla.

Me sentí satisfecho al escuchar el leve gemido de Kagome sobre mis labios. Con mi lengua pedí permiso para entrar a esa cavidad bucal de ella y fui invitado cuando ella abrió su boca. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron. Me senté y apoyé mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Me separé de esos labios mojados y metí mi lengua lentamente a mi boca.

-No podemos seguir...- dije seguro.

-¿Acaso es por...?- ella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa blanca mientras yo la miraba atento. Finalmente la camisa salió de mi cuerpo y quedé con el pecho al descubierto. Me miré: no era un frágil muchacho. Tenía mis músculos gracias al ejercicio que realizaba cada mañana y antes de dormir.

-No, no es por eso. Si continuamos... tendré una erección.- dije y ella soltó una risa.

-¿No te gusta el sabor de mis labios?-

-Mierda, si...- gemí cuando ella acercó sus labios a los míos y los rozaba delicadamente.

Traté de besar esos labios pero ella no me lo permitió.

-Y dime... ¿No quieres averiguar el sabor de mi coño?-

-¿Me darías el permiso...?- pregunté asombrado.

Ella asintió sonrojada y no perdí tiempo. De un momento a otro me encontraba arriba de ella y abrí de par en par la toalla. Tomé entre mis manos los enormes cenos de ella y los apreté débilmente. Ella gimió y cerró los ojos, comenzó a temblar.

-No te haré daño... Kagome.- traté que mi voz sonara lo más sensual que podía.

-Tengo miedo...- dijo ella abriendo sus ojos.

-No pienses en esos sujetos...- Me colé entre sus piernas y capturé un pezón de ella con mi boca. -Sólo piensa y mi y en tí. En las sensaciones que te hago sentir... Sólo en nosotros dos...-

Ella gimió y su cuerpo se arqueó contra mí. Con un poco de dificultad traté de recordar los puntos erógenos. Mordí delicadamente el pezón ya erecto dentro de mi boca y mi otra mano se apoderó del otro. Mi mano y boca se movieron al mismo compas.

-¡Ah! Me gusta mucho esa sensación...-

Kagome comenzó a retorcerse ante mis caricias y yo me sentí un macho. Un macho dominante lleno de orgullo al sentir a mi hembra corresponder con lujuria ante mis caricias. Y, aunque no tenía mucho de experiencia; sabía lo que debía de hacer. De hecho yo era ahora el vírgen, nunca me interesó hasta ahora compartir caricias con alguna mujer hasta que Kagome llegó a mi vida solitaria.

Una de mis manos comenzó a descender hasta llegar a su entrepierna y metí dos dedos de golpe. ¡Qué bueno que tenía algo de lubricación! De lo contrario le hubiese dolido mucho. Ella se arqueó y gritó con fuerza en mis oídos.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Eso se siente tan...! ¡Naagh!-

Mis dedos se movieron despacio en su interior pero extrañamente la sentía muy estrecha, eso me parecía imposible ya que había sido penetrada anterior mente. Dejé eso en un rincón de mi mente y me concentré en Kagome y sus reacciones. La miré sin despegarme de su pecho pero mi mirada no se encontró con la suya, puesto que, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca se abría dejándo escapar esos sonidos que comenzaban a gustarme, mucho. Metí un tercer dedo dentro de ella y se tensó para después soltar un chillido más alto que los últimos y arquearse contra mí.

-¡Ah! ¡Inuyasha!-

Sentí más humedad en mis dedos. Los saqué de su interior con delicadeza y los miré mientras mi boca succionaba el pezón de ella; nunca lo había soltado. Separé mis dedos y un extraño y viscoso líquido se dejó ver y, al momento de separar mis dedos, se cortaron algunos hilos de este líquido de par en par. Me llevé los dedos a mis labios y probé con delicia ese extraño líquido que provenía de ella. Me sobresalté al tener el pensamiento de que me gustaba y quería más.

-Voy a bajar a jugar un poco...- avisé.

Bajé hasta que su entrepierna quedó frente a mi cara. Cerré los ojos e inhalé el dulce aroma que desprendía de ella. Sentí como ella quería cerrar las piernas así que me apresuré a tomar sus muslos con mis manos y mi lengua fué directo por su clítoris. Apreté mi lengua en la zona y ella se retorció.

-¡Ah! ¡D-Detente! ¡E-Eso es...!-

Comencé a morder con suavidad su clítoris, sentí sus manos en mi cabeza y como me acercaba más a su entrepierna.

-¡N-No se te ocurra parar!-

-Pero...- dí una rápida lamida a toda su entrepierna. -Dijiste hace tato que me detuviera...- volví a su clítoris.

-¡T-Te odio!- gritó con fuerza cuando succioné con algo de fuerza su clítoris.

Reí roncamente. -¿Oh, enserio? Tu cuerpo me ama...-

Coloqué sus torneadas piernas en mis hombros para una mayor comodidad y comencé a penetrar su entrada vaginal con mi lengua. Sentí como mi lengua era aprisionada en sus músculos internos. ¡De verdad que era muy estrecha! No lo pude evitar y pregunte...

-Kagome, disculpa mi pregunta pero. ¿Dónde te penetraron?-

Ella se mostró sorprendida. -Etto... fue más bien una orgía. Aunque solo ellos disfrutaban-

Abrí mis ojos y me quedé inmóvil. Seguramente ella había sufrido al ser penetrada por el ano. Me asusté al pensar que podía haberse quedado tramautizada de por vida por su primera vez en eso y más al pensar en todo su dolor que ella debió de haber sentido.

-¿Tienes lubricante?-

-¡Calla de una vez y continúa!- me grito ella.

Asentí no muy seguro y volví a mi tarea anterior. Apliqué más fuerza en el agarre de mis manos al sentir como ella se comenzaba a arquear y a revolverse entre mis manos. Mi lengua se encorvó un poco y ella comenzó a gritar levemente más fuerte.

-¡N-No soportaré más...!-

-Déjate llevar.-susurré y con mi nariz inicié unas caricias en el clítoris de ella.

Ella finalmente se dejó llevar y sentí su segundo orgasmo en mi boca. Feliz comencé a limpiar lo que salió de ella. Kagome soltaba leves gemidos después de que la fuerza del orgasmo haya terminado. Subí y volví a reclamar sus labios. Nuestras lenguas se enclntrarón en una batalla donde no existía ganador alguno. Me sorprendí mucho al sentir una de las delicadas manos de Kagome desabrochando el botón del pantalón para después seguir con el cierre deslizante (se me olvidó en nombre xD). Si quería que ella me investigara pero y... ¿Qué tal si le temía a los miembros masculinos? No ha reaccionado mal conmigo pero podría pasar.

Sentí el frío del aire acariciar mi miembro caliente. Miré curioso un extraño líquido sobre la punta de mi pene.

-¿Qué es eso?- pensé en voz alta.

-Líquido pre seminal...- me respondió ella y con un dedo tomó un poco haciendo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Me excíte más al ver como ella sacaba su lengua y lamía ese líquido.

Ella sonrió. -Es salado.-

La miré sin entender pero mi cara cambió su expresión de duda a una de placer al sentir los labios de Kagome sobre la punta de mi miembro.

-Parece un brillo labial...- escuché su susurro.

De hecho, si lo parecía. Ese líquido transparente hacía brillar los labios de ella. Me senté en la cama y le ofrecí un espacio a Kagome entre mis piernas flexionadas. Ella comenzó a mover sus labios sobre la cabeza de mi pene de manera que pareciera que se pintaba los labios con ella y después se separaba y lo lamía. Solté un gemido al sentir como me metía suavemente dentro de ella y le dejé totál libertad sobre mí. Me recosté sobre la cama y mi espalda se arqueó cuando sentí como me succionaba con mucha fuerza.

-¡M-Más rápido!- rogué cuando ella comenzó a mover su cabeza de adelante hacía atrás. No quería tomar su cabeza por miedo a que recuerde su pasado; seguramente la obligaron a todo. Pero ganas no me faltaban.

-Mmmmh-

-¡Ah! ¡Se siente muy bien!-

Eché mi cabeza hacía atrás y mi garganta dejó escapar algunos gemidos/gruñidos de mí. Comencé a tensarme más al sentir como con una de sus blancas mano tomaba la base de mi miembro.

-M-Mira...- balbuceó ella.

Miré en su dirección con mis ojos entrecerrados y solté una pequeña risa al ver como colocaba sus manos en lo alto de la cabeza con mi miembro en su boca, ya totalmente quieto.

-¿Qué parezco?-

-Un elefante o un... ¡Ah! ¡Ughh!-

Ella volvió a moverse con más velocidad que la última vez y sentí un extraño nudo en mi bajo vientre que pedía a gritos ser liberado.

-Perdón, Kagome...-

Tome con mis manos su cabeza y aumente el ritmo a una casi maniático. Mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y mi garganta ahora soltaba únicamente gemidos. Sentí una explosión en mi cuerpo y un líquido salir de mi pene y entrar en la boca de ella. Ella se separó sorprendida y mi pene repentinamente volvió a lanzar semen, semen que quedó en la cara de ella y parte de sus senos. Después de regularizar un poco mi respiración. Miré sonriente a Kagome y correspondí su sonrisa. Ella curiosa recogió un poco de mi semen de sus pechos y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿Qué manía tienes de hacer eso?- pregunté.

Ella no me contesto. Miró sus propios senos y después mi miembro. Miré curioso como ella tomaba sus propios pechos y los separaba un poco dejándome ver más del valle entre sus senos. Solté un gemido al sentir las formas perfectamente redondas a los lados de mi miembro y como comenzaba a bajar su subir sus senos de modo que mi miembro fuese acariciado.

-Eres demasiado ¡Ah! curiosa...-

Ella me miró y después miró mi miembro envuelto por sus pechos. Miré como ella sacaba su rosada lengua y comenzaba a lamer la punta mientras sus senos se movían más rápido en mi miembro. Solté unos gruñidos al sentir como mi pene volvía a reaccionar pero ya no quería jugar, ahora quería la mejor parte.

Me subí sobre ella rápidamente y comencé a adentrarme en ella con suavidad. Ella se tensó y después comenzó a gemir con fuerza. Momentos después me sentí envuelto completamente por la carne interna de ella. Dejé que mi aliento se escapara con forma de un sonoro gemido y me quedé totalmente quieto dentro de ella. Eso me dio tiempo a sentir como estaba en ella. Se sentía tan apretada y húmeda, su carne se sentía deliciosa y me sentí celoso al pensar que alguien más había profanado ese cuerpo que me pertenecía sólo a mí.

Kagome me agarró por sorpresa cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo nada lento pero no muy veloz. Enredé sus piernas en mis caderas para mejor movilidad y comencé a seguir el ritmo de sus embestidas con mis caderas; juntos creamos un ritmo que se consideraba placentero.

-¡Estrecho, demasiado estrecho!-

-¡T-T-Tú eres el grande aquí!-

-¡No soy tan grande!-

-¡Oh! ¡Sí que lo eres!-

Ella comenzó a gritar cuando aumenté el ritmo a uno más placentero pero lento; una lenta y hona cabalgada. Ella se movió de modo que su carne acarició cada parte sensible de mi miembro y yo solo gemí por la placentera sensación que eso me causaba.

Estar dentro de ella era el mismísimo paraíso. Esa estrecha cavidad me daba una calurosa y húmeda bienvenida cada vez que entraba y pedía a gritos que no saliera de para después darme otra bienvenida.

Kagome comenzó a revolverse abajo mío y sus manos se instalaron cómodamente en mi espalda sudorosa. Espalda que momentos después comenzó a ser arañada al ser yo quien aúmento el ritmo a una casí demente. No creía que semejantes cosas se podía sentir con la persona que más se ama.

Cerré los ojos sin poder evitarlo y ahora ya no podía ver a Kagome pero podía sentirla y escucharla perfectamente. Mi boca, tratando de contener sus gemidos y gruñidos, comenzó a besar el cuello blanco de ella mientras ella arañaba como una salvaje mi espalda. Me senté y atraje a Kagome a horcajadas sobre mi miembro totalmente erecto. Solté un gruñido al retroceder mi cabeza y mirar como mi la base de mi miembro se dejaba ver para después ver hasta la punta y después esta se perdía en la vagina de ella.

Kagome colocó sus piernas dobladas en la cama, seguramente como base o apoyo, y comenzó a ayudarme con mis embestidas a su cuerpo. Podía oler perfectamente el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al unirse. Escondí mi cabeza entre los grandes senos de ella y coloqué mis manos en las caderas de ella para ayudarle en la tarea de montarme.

-¡Ah! ¡Inuyasha, q-quiero que poseas cada parte de mí! ¡Por favor!-

No respondí a eso pero si ayudé a Kagome a llevar nuevamente las embestidas a otro nivel. Mi espalda tenía distintos hilillos de sangre, lo sabía por lo caliente de esta, y mis hombros habían sido cruelmente arañados por una belleza. Me subí sobre ella nuevamente y cegado por el placer, lujuria y deseo comencé a embestirla con todas las fuerzas que mi cuerpo tenía en él. Ella gritaba como si la estuviese matando y yo no estaba mejor; mordía su cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar y en veces mordía mi propio brazo y soltaba gritos y gruñidos de placer, un enorme placer obtendio por nosotros dos.

Me sentí morir cuando ella me apretó en su cavidad y después sentir más de ese cálido líquido que mojaba nuestras entrepiernas. Me sentí explotar y mis ojos prácticamente rodaron por el placer que nuna antes había sentido. Ella finalmente se recostó sobre la cama soltando un suspiro. Estaba muy equivocada si creía que esto había terminado.

-¡Ahh!-

Fue el grito que ella soltó cuando comencé a lubricar mi miembro con nuestros orgasmos en la entrepierna de ella. Mi miembro ahora tenía un leve color rojizo en él y la base de mi miembro totalmente hinchada pero no había dolor alguno.

Coloqué a Kagome a cuatro patas y me subí sobre ella de modo que mis rodillas quedaran en la cama y mi cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de ella. Tomé con mis manos las caderas de ella y apliqué un poco de fuerza para que no se moviera ni un centímetro. Tanto ella como yo mismo nos tensamos cuando mi miembro comenzó a entrar por el otro canal de ella. La sentía ultra apretada y me sentía en el cielo mismo pero lo importante era ella.

-¡Ah! ¡N-No te detengas!-

Vale, eso me respondía pero aún no podía moverme libremente. Comencé a embestirla con cuidado de no dañarla ya que seguro esa zona era muy sensible. Pero lamentablemente ella aumento el ritmo de las suaves embestidas a unas rudas y me cegué nuevamente del placer.

Con mis ojos literalmente en blanco comencé a embestirla con un poco de dificultad gracias a mi tamaño dando paso a una sensación extraña pero deliciosa. Ella comenzó a revolverse nuevamente entre mis brazos y comencé a morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Una de mis manos comenzó a acariciar rítmicamente el clítoris de ella mientras ahora mordía su espalda y hombros blancos.

-¡Allí viene de nuevo!-

-¡Ah! ¡Kagome!-

Ella me apretó hasta que casi me dolió en ese canal logrando que ahora yo llegara primero al orgasmo creyendo tocar el cielo y amoldarlo a mi gusto siendo seguido de cerca por ella aumentando los líquidos en su entrada. Nunca me había sentido así; totalmente exprimido sin nada en mí. Sentía como si la sangre en mis venas hubiese desaparecido completamente dejando un cuerpo inerte. Caí sobre ella tratando de regularizar nuevamente mi pesada respiración.

Salí de su cavidad sintiendo un placentero cosquilleo al sentir mi propio semen en mi miembro.

Después de algunos pocos minutos me recosté sobre ella sintiéndome extremadamente cansado. No se me ocurría una manera de gastar las pocas energías que me quedaban...

-Inuyasha, me daré un baño. ¿Quieres venir?-

O tal vez sí...

-Me apunto.- le sonreí.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y, soltando un suspiro, volví a acomodar el esbelto cuerpo de Kagome contra mí pecho. Me reí al sentir uno de los pechos de Kagome en mi palma abierto y la mano de Kagome sobre esta. No habíamos parado hasta aproximadamente las 1 o dos de de la mañana y ahora me sentía como un zombi ua que habíamos llegado a su casa alrededor de las 10:23. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y me sorprendí al ver la hora: 18:45. ¿Cuánto habíamos dormido? Qué bueno que era Domingo y los domingos no teníamos que ir al instituto.

Sentí movimiento entre mis brazos. Era Kagome que se había movido un poco. Recordé el diario de ella y me dio mucha curiosidad lo demás. Con cuidado me levanté ignorando mi desnudes. Retiré suavemente mi brazo de Kagome y caminé hasta donde la libreta se encontraba abierta y tirada cerca de la cama. La tomé delicadamente y pasé algunas hojas hasta el día en el que ella y yo nos conocimos. Quería saber que pensaba ella.

_21/11/2006_

_Mi chico de ojos dorados._

_Tres años y unos cuantos meses ya habían pasado desde la muerte de mis padres y desde mi violación. Me e valido por mí misma y estudió actualmente medicina; desde el incidente de mi virginidad quise ayudar a toda persona que se me ponga enfrente. La directora me a dejado ayudar a la enfermera en la enfermería._

_Me sentí tan emocionada por ese hecho pero no podía dejar de ocultar mis emociones en una fría máscara._

_Cuando caminaba por los pasillos comencé a escuchar quejidos y después el sonido del metal al impactar contra algo. Corrí por el largo pasillo y no esperaba ver de nuevo a ese chico... ese albino de extraños y exóticos ojos dorados. Me asusté mucho al ver cómo era golpeado per me quedé en shock mirando toda la pelea... Golpes por aquí y algunas patadas pero todo resultó bien para mi amor imposible. Lo miré y me asusté al ver sangre por su boca y como se agarraba el abdomen con la pierna flexionada._

_Corrí a su lado sintiendo mis molestos senos rebotar ya que no había una buena copa para mi exagerada medida. Al principio él se resistió pero literalmente lo arrastré a la enfermería. Sentir entre mis manos su fuerte brazo se sentía tan bien... seguramente ese brazo tendría un enorme confort como alguna almohada en la que yo me quería recostar._

_Hoy tuve el placer de dormir sobre él y al despertar me emocioné al verlo descansar con una mano en mi cabeza. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo debajo de mí... Ese chico al que venía persiguiendo desde hace 3 años y medio en el pasado ahora se encontraba relajado debajo de mi cuerpo. Me levanté a duras penas de ese bello cuerpo y comencé a curar las heridas de ese musculoso pecho y tardé un poco con la de la pierna pero logré colocarle una pomada anti infamante._

-Con que eso paso...- dije.

Cambié de hoja a la fecha que nunca olvidaría... nuestro primer beso.

_04/12/2006_

_Mi primer beso._

_¡Sí! Me sentía tan emocionada. Porfían Inuyasha me había invitado por un café después de clases. Obviamente acepté con mucho gusto y rápido corrí a mi casa para seleccionar un buen abrigo blanco junto a unas lindas botas blancas y unos vaqueros de mezclilla negros. En estos momentos él me está esperando abajo así que después escribiré lo que paso =)_

_..._

_¡Woooow! ¡Wow! Me sentí súper súper genial. Después de tomar un rico chocolate ya que se había agotado el café caminamos por un parque muy hermoso y grande. Era un verdadero espectáculo mirar como el manto blanco cubría las copas de los árboles. Tardamos en encontrar uno donde el suelo se encontrara libre de nieve y nos sentamos muy juntos. Eso me gustó mucho... Comenzaba a notar que Inuyasha comenzaba a cambiar y creo que yo le agradaba ya que tomó mi mano con una gran dulzura._

_De mi pequeña mochila de mezclilla saqué unos café en lata y le ofrecí uno el cuál aceptó y estoy segura que una sonrisa se dejó ver. ¡Kawaii! Me sentía como una niña emocionándome cuando de repente... ¡Él coloca su cabeza sobre mi regazo! ¡Sentía en ese momento que tendría una hemorragia nasal! Ese chico frío se había recostado sobre mi regazo y yo me sentí en shock con las mejillas supero calientes. Sentí como mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho al sentir una de sus tibias manos sobre mi mejilla y rápidamente bajé la mirada. Y... ¡Oh, por dios! Él levantó su cabeza y tomó delicadamente mis labios con los suyos. ¡Kawaiii! Me sentí morir y correspondí su suave beso. ¡Había perdido la virginidad de mis labios con el chico de mis sueños!***_

Mis mejillas ardieron al saber que era lo que Kagome sentía en ese momento pero no podía quejarme. También había sido mi primer beso y no me arrepentía de nada. No quise leer más o explotaría del calor que siento en mis mejillas y me encaminé nuevamente a la cama. Abrasé a Kagome con fuerza y solté un suspiro cuando ella colocó una de sus blancas manos sobre mi pecho desnudo. Nos cubrí a ambos con la frazada que se encontraba a mis pies y comencé a dormir.

Pero antes de caer al sueño hice una promesa silenciosa.

-Prometo no dejarte sola nunca más, Kagome... Nunca más.-

Y ella como si me escuchara susurró una palabra que logró que mi corazón se tranquilizara logrando hacerme dormir.

-Te amo... Inuyasha.-

_Y yo más._


	5. De depredador a presa

**De depredador a presa.**

Mi hermano se encontraba raro últimamente…. No lo sé, es como si estuviese ausente en todo sentido. Últimamente no se encontraba en el castillo y cuando volvía tenía dos olores muy extraños en sus vestimentas. Uno era muy suave, como si fuesen flores recién cortadas y el otro era como un olor a dulces. Como la miel. Pero el que me llamaba la atención era que el suave olor de las flores me llamaba demasiado la atención y eso era de extrañar en mí. Siempre que le preguntaba a Sesshoumaru sobre ese olor él me contestaba:

"Venga, eso no te interesa."

Y yo ya me cansé de esa ridícula respuesta de siempre. Quería tener un poco de atención de mi hermano mayor ya que hace casi 200 años que no salíamos juntos a destruir pueblos enemigos.

Aproveché que mi hermano apenas entraba nuevamente con esos olores pero ahora con uno extra que olía como a mango. Nuevamente tenía una sonrisota en su rostro y sus ojos dorados brillaban como nunca. Mi curiosidad a cada momento aumentaba. ¿Acaso se veía con tres mujeres? Eso no sería de extrañar ya que en un tiempo fuimos todos unos libertinos pero hace tiempo que mi hermano comenzó a negarse a mis invitaciones junto a otras youkai sin cerebro. Salté ágilmente hasta posarme delante de él.

-¿Pasa algo, hermanito?- me dijo con su típico tono de voz frío.

-Quiero diversión.- le respondí a mi hermano.

El me miró con sus ojos fríos color dorado y asintió.

-Elegiremos un pueblo que no le sirva a nuestro padre, Inuyasha.-

Lo miré con mis ojos azules bordeados de rojo y asentí. Mis orejas se movieron al captar el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y la voz de mi padre junto a una voz femenina y melodiosa.

Tanto mi hermano y yo mismo miramos en la dirección donde se dejaban ver dos figuras: una ancha y musculosa y una figura femenina con exuberantes curvas. Miré como mi hermanoprestaba especial atención en la figura femenina y note fácil mente una luz en sus ojos dorados, pude sentí algo extraño en mi interior. También note que esa hembra tenía un olor a gato que raramente no me molestaba en nada.

-¿Podrás controlarlo, Kagome?-

-Señor, si podré. Su pueblo necesita desesperadamente mi ayuda. Sé que tal vez me vea débil pero usted mismo sabe que no lo soy...- su voz era tan suave y melodiosa…

La estruendosa pero amigable risa de mi padre resonó atreves de las paredes del castillo.

-Kagome, sé que es lo que eres y me alegro de que quieras ayudar a tu pueblo a salir de la ruina.- presté atención ante esto. -Espero lo logres y dejo el pueblo en tus delicadas manos.- mi padre sorpresivamente sonrió.

Las figuras se dejaron ver a la luz y sentí algo extraño en mi interior al ver a una hermosa youkai de largos cabellos negros azabachados con unos electrizantes ojos chocolates. Los ojos de mi hermano se volvieron tan dóciles como la miel y volví a sentir algo extraño dentro de mí.

Mi olfato captó algo que llamo mucho mi atención, el olor de esa hembra era como el de las vestimentas blancas y rojizas de mi hermano, sólo que el de la hembra era más fuerte; como si mi hermano hubiese lavado en un río para quitarse el olor sin mucho éxito.

No le dí mucha importancia y salí rumbo al pueblo. Salté los árboles con mis fuertes piernas y capté el olor de miel de una hembra cerca de aquí. ¿Por qué ahora podía oler cada olor de las hembras de mi hermano? Se sentía incómodo. Y allí fue cuando caí en la cuenta…. Esa hermosa hembra era de mi hermano. Pero no tenía la marca de él en el cuello así que ahora lo dudaba mucho.

-Me siento estúpido….-

Suspiré y seguí mi camino rumbo al gran pueblo de mi padre. En el camino me topé con varios del pueblo a los que solo les lancé un gruñido y miraba después como ellos corrían con un fuerte olor a miedo en ellos.

-¡Ayuda! ¡P-Príncipe Inuyasha!-

Se escuchó la voz infantil de una pequeña youkai que me llamaba. Miré sin expresión en dirección a donde me llamaban y miré como una pequeña youkai gato se tomaba con fuerza de una rama con las piernas al aire. Me acerqué a pasos lentos hasta posarme debajo de la rama donde ella se encontraba.

-¡Ayúdeme, porfavor!- me volvió a suplicar con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos que ahora que miraba eran de un suave color chocolate como los de la hembra gato con un extraño olor de pero mezclados de hace rato en el castillo. Su cabello también era salvaje como la de esa tal Kagome.

-Los gatos siempre caen de pie. ¿Verdad? No me molestes más. Odio a los críos.- dije y me dí una media vuelta para perderme entre el follaje de los árboles.

-¡Rin-chan!-

-¡Kagome-chan! ¡Ayúdame!-

Me detuve en seco al escuchar esa voz nuevamente y después el mismo nombre dicho por la boca de esa pequeña niña gato. Miré disimuladamente atrás y traté de ocultar mi olor teniendo un éxito total.

No me equivoqué, era esa hembra del castillo. Vestía un hermoso Kimono blanco con dibujos de flores de sakura y un hermoso y perfecto moño color rosado en su esbelta cintura, y, la pequeña niña vestía con un Kimono con cuadros a tonos de naranja con un moño verde en su pequeña cintura. Miré como la pequeña perdía el equilibrio y se sostenía con su cola de color azabache que ahora veía que la hembra mayor también tenía una que se dejaba ver a los pies del Kimono.

-¡O-One chan. Tengo miedo!-

-Rin-chan. Salta. Te aseguro que caerás de pie- ella sonrió con mucha dulzura que logró que mi frio corazón soltara un latido casi inexistente. Además, eso era lo que le había dicho que hiciera a la cachorra de gato.

-¡Tengo miedo, one-chan!-

-¡Rin-chan. Lo lograrás!.- dijo ella.

-¡Si muero es tu culpa, One-chan!- grito la pequeña cachorra y se lanzó de la rama del gran árbol.

La mayor la agarró en sus brazos haciendo que las largas mangas del Kimono se movieran para quedar graciosamente debajo del pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

-¿Qué hacías arriba?- pregunto esa hermosa azabache.

-Buscaba a Sesshoumaru. El prometió que no tardaba…- la niña movió graciosamente sus largas orejas negras en lo alto de su cabeza.

Ante la mención del nombre de mi hermano me sorprendí de sobre manera. ¿Mi hermano? ¿Con ellas? Bien, ahora me sentía celoso de que me haya dejado solo por dos hembras gato; seguramente hermanas.

-Rin-chan. Dijo que estaría cerca del lago Sango. Seguramente ahora se encuentre esperándonos.-

-¡¿A qué esperamos?! ¡Vamos!-

La pequeña niña saltó de los brazos de la mayor y salió corriendo rumbo a un lago que conocía bien; el mismo lago donde mi hermano y yo salíamos cuando éramos dos pequeños cachorros. Salí de mis recuerdos al ver como la mayor comenzaba a correr a paso veloz junto a la pequeña.

-¿Mi hermano….?-

Decidí seguirlas sin dejar captar mi aroma. Les seguí los pasos sin ser visto y captado hasta llegar al lago. Mi hermano se encontraba sentado con una hermosa youkai con cara inocente. ¡¿Mi hermano sonreía? ¡Esto era de súper locos!

-Kagome, Rin. Por fin llegan.- dijo la youkai al lado de mi hermano. Esa misma hembra que olía a la misma miel de las vestimentas de mi hermano.

-Tuvimos algunos… contratiempos. ¿No es así, Rin-chan?- dijo la hembra gato mayor sonriendo.

Salté a un árbol alto y me escondí entre las hojas de las ramas altas. Volví a poner atención.

Mi hermano se levantó del césped y con sigilo que podía mirar desde mi posición se encaminó detrás de la hembra que caminaba rumbo a la tal Sango para platicar. Mire atento a mi hermano.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Sesshoumaru!-

Mi hermano soltó una enorme risota con la hembra mayor entre sus brazos y dio un gran salto que si no fuese porque me escondía me hubiese encontrado fácilmente. La hermosa hembra de cabellos azabaches se agarró fuerte al cuello de mi hermano mientras apresaba las caderas con esas piernas que el Kimono subido por el aire me dejaba ver que tenían una hermosa forma y muy esbeltas. Algo en mi interior volvió a agitarse dándome una sensación amarga que se iría cuando mi hermano suelte a esa hembra.

La niña gato y la youkai de cabellos castaños comenzaron a reír mientras la pequeña secaba lágrimas de sus ojos chocolate cuando mi hermano bajo de los cielos con la hembra. Ahora ella se encontraba con la cola erizada y las orejas azabaches en lo alto de su cabeza tensas.

-¡Kag-chan tiene miedo!-

-Tu hermana es muy miedosa, Rin.- dijo mi hermano.

-Kagome- chan. ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡No! Mi cola ahora esta erizada y tendré que calmarla junto a los bellos de mi nuca.- la hembra caminó hasta sentarse al pie de un árbol. Mi hermano y la castaña se miraron y asintieron.

-Kagome, discúlpame. Sólo me porté como un animal.- dijo mi hermano.

-Eres un animal.- sonrió ella alzando la vista.

No pude mirar las facciones de los rostros de la castaña y mi hermano ya que ambos me daban la espalda pero la pequeña se encontraba de perfil y me dejaba ver una sonrisa. Mire curioso a mi hermano que caminaba hasta posarse detrás de la hembra mayor para después sentarse detrás de la hembra mayor.

-Kagome… ¿Tines sueño verdad? Los gatos son así….- dijo mi hermano.

-Es verdad….- la castaña soltó un bostezo grande. –Así somos los gatos después de varias emociones- sonrió. -¿Nos darías un funtón?- miré sorprendido a la castaña.

-No me queda de otra… ¡Vengan a mí gatitas!- rió mi hermano y todas las tres hembras sonrieron y corrieron a su lado. Kagome quedó a un lado de él recostada sobre su pecho y ronroneando junto a la pequeña niña y esa tal Sango al otro lado agarrado del brazo de mi hermano…. ¡Por eso siempre olía a esas escancias!

-Descansen, trío de flojas…- rió suavemente mi hermano. Hasta que miró en mi dirección y su rostro se endureció. –Inuyasha….-

Bajé de un salto hasta posarme delante de mi hermano y lo miré.

-¿Descubriste lo que querías?- me preguntó él serio.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…?- le lancé yo la pregunta.

Mi hermano soltó un bufido.

-Has cambiado mucho, hermanito. No podía dejar que Kagome, Sango y Rin miraran a una bestia como lo eres tu- le miré sin entender. ¿Una bestia?. –Has cambiado, ya no eres ese hermoso cachorrito que mi padre un día me enseñó. Ahora eres un vil perro que solo daña a su pueblo. Y Kagome no debería de verte….- escuché esto último en forma de susurro que pude alcanzar a escuchar con mi desarrollado oído perruno.

-¿Esó es lo que soy, no es así…?- suspiré.

Mi hermano me miró sorprendido.

-¡Siempre lo fui!...-

-Baja tu tono de voz, las despertarás.- me dijo él.

La cola de Kagome comenzó a moverse nerviosa para después quedarse quieta pero sus orejas estaban atentas a todo, lo podían mirar mis ojos rojos y azules.

-¿Has pensado que pude haber cambiado?- le dije serio.

Él soltó una risa. –Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, tu no cambiarás nunca.-

-Nunca me subestimes, tu sabes que yo….-

-Esto no es un reto, baka-inu. No todo es una pelea siempre.-

Me fastidié de esa pequeña pelea de hermanos y salí corriendo.

-Tampoco se huye de los problemas…. ¡No, espera. Kago…!- escuché su último susurro antes de que me encontraba lejos como para oírlo.

Me alejé lo más que pude y, saltando a una alta rama de un gran árbol, comencé a reflexionar sobre lo que mi hermano había dicho. Una bestia, eso era lo que en verdad era. Siempre molestaba a los ancianos del pueblo, no ayudaba a nadie y una prueba era con la pequeña Rin que la deje como si nada en la rama. La verdad olía como miles de espadas directo en el corazón. Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que no note cuando una hermosa youkai gato/perro se acercó hasta saltar delante de mí, quien seguía con la mirada perdida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- escuche una melodiosa voz delante de mí.

Mis ojos volvieron a la realidad y dejaron de ver borroso para aclararse y dejar mirar a la bella youkai gato/perro que se encontraba con mi hermano.

-¿Pasa algo?- me volvió a preguntar.

Fruncí el ceño al entender que la hembra era curiosa.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que paso…- dije de mala gana. –Escuchaste todo.- ella me miró sorprendida.

Las orejas negras de ella se movierón graciosamente y me sentí tentado a acariciarlas entre mis dedos y descubrir su suavidad entre estos.

-Eres listo.- dijo ella.

-Tu eres la estúpida.- le dije sin remordimiento alguno mirándola a los ojos. Ella me miró a los ojos enojada pero después me miró maravillada y me sentí extraño.

-¡Que lindos ojos!- literalmente se me lanzó y tomo mi cara entre sus delicadas manos con unas lindas garras.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- por algún motivo mi voz se perdió un momento y sentí mis mejillas arder junto a un extraño cosquilleo por mi cuerpo.

-Azules reales bordeados de un hermoso rojo carmín que me recuerda a las manzanas.- ella comenzó a mover sus orejas rítmicamente.

-¿Manzanas?-

-¡Sí! Me encantan!- ella me sonrió dejándome ver sus bellos colmillos un poco más pequeños que los míos. Mis mejillas ardieron más.

-¿No te recuerda a la sangre?- le pregunté sorprendido. Metí la pata…

-Padres…- fue el pequeño susurro que se escuchó de esos hermosos labios ligeramente carmín.

¡Rayos! Me sentía como un estúpido por ser el causante del aura deprimente que desprendía la hembra.

-¿Sabes a que me recuerda el carmín?- dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Ella me miró con curiosidad y sus orejas tensas; esperando mi respuesta.

-A mi traje-

Y no era mentira, tenía un Haori rojo a juego con unos Hakama rojos y una armadura como la de mi hermano; señal de sangre real.

-¡Oh, si!- ella sonrió nuevamente y solté un suspiro aliviado. –Y tu pelo me recuerda a la plata en los collares. Sos muy lindo- me dijo sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Sabía que era hermoso y mi hermano también ya que cuando niño me colaba en su cuarto para espiarlo y siempre él se miraba en el espejo y decía: "Soy jodidamente hermoso" y "Posaré un rato más y después a por Inuyasha" . Pero me sentía extraño con esa hembra. Me dí cuenta de nuestra posición algo comprometedora: Yo con la espalda recostada sobre el cuerpo del árbol y ella entre mis piernas dobladas con mi cara entre mis manos. Misma cara que comenzó a ser estirada por las manos de ella.

-¡Wow! Que suave….-

-Deja de hacer eso, lastima un poco.- balbuce cuando ella estiró mis mejillas.

-Nyannn…- dijo ella con una sonrisa gatuna adornando sus facciones algo infantiles.

-Cierto, eres una youkai gato mezclado con perro. ¿Verdad?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Me espías?- ella me apuntó con un dedo. -¡Si es así, yo….!

-No lo hago. – negué con la cabeza. – Tu olor me lo dicta así.- le respondí.

-Eres muy ¡Kyaa! Duele…-

Sus delicadas facciones de su rostro se mostró el dolor y me asusté.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mi dedo….-

Ella me mostró su dedo. En la punta había unas cuantas gotas de líquido carmesí y ella comenzó a sudar mucho.

-¡No quiero, sangre! ¡No!- ella comenzó a moverse demasiado de un lado a otro.

Tal vez ella habrá tenido una mala experiencia ya que van dos veces en menos de una hora que gritaba al escuchar y mirar la sangre. Sin pensar en lo que hacía tomé su dedo y lo llevé suevamente hasta que rozó mis labios.

-¡Kyaa!-

-Todavía no te hago nada…- reí.

Solté un suspiro, esta sería un largo día.

[…]

Siete días después de ese extraño encuentro ella venía a diario a visitarme por las noches en mi habitación. Siempre lograba burlar a todos los guardias y eso me gustaba... Entraba por la ventana cuando estaba dormido y al despertar descubría su dulce aroma a mi lado. Como de costumbre, sonreí al encontrarla ahora mismo entre mis brazos y me acomodé mejor entre las sábanas. Medio dormido busqué con mis manos temblorosas una suave almohada de plumas y algodón para colocársela en la cabeza a Kagome. Me volví a acomodar pero ella se movió. Fingí dormir para descubrir lo que hacía pero ella solo me giro de modo que toda la longitud de mi espalda quedase contra el colchón y sentó sobre mi abdomen. Me sorprendí pensando que la dulce Kagome solo se quería aprovechar de mí y el viejo Inuyasha, el Inuyasha gruñón, abusivo, lanzado y todo eso, volvía a poseer mi cuerpo. Pero me sorprendí al sentir como ella solo se acomodaba para dormir sobre mi pecho.

-No necesito almohadas…-

Me sorprendí más al escuchar su susurro y amé la sensación de ella dormida sobre mí. Nunca había dormido con una hembra así. Generalmente siempre las dejaba dormir para volver al castillo y poder dormir en paz sin ninguna interesada pero Kagome había girado mi vida.

No le dí importancia a mis extraños sentimientos que comenzaba a poseer y seguí durmiendo junto a ella.

Pero sin mi permiso una sonrisa sincera adornó mi rostro.

¿Qué me pasaba?

[…]

Miré con mis ojos rojos a una feliz Kagome que olía las flores del bello campo que mi madre cultivaba con gran esmero cada día. Distintos tipos de flores de otros reinos y del mismo propio. Bellos árboles de frutos eran el perímetro que nos ocultaba y entre todos esos resaltaba el bello árbol milenario.

-¡Mira estas! ¡No, no, no! ¡Mejor mira estas! ¡Son bellísimas!- Kagome comenzaba a asutarme…

Caminé hasta posarme detrás de ella y miré las flores de Sakura, la Camelia y el Lirio Japonés. También había varias orquídeas y algunas simples pero hermosas flores que nacían de las semillas que los pájaros arrojaban desde el cielo. Sí que eren hermosas, no lo había notado ya que nunca había venido anteriormente.

-Inuyasha… me iré.- me dijo ella seria.

Mi sonrisa se borró. La noticia había caído sobre mí como el agua helada de las cascadas por las noches. Definitivament estaba raro últimamente

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo que ir a atender un asunto de uno de los pueblos de tu padre.- ella me miró con tristeza y sonrió. –Me iré como unas 21 lunas o quizá más. Necesito ir, de verdad. Sólo quería avisarte.- ella volvió a su tarea de mirar las flores pero ahora con una expresión demasiada seria; como la de mi hermano. ¡Y mira que ese tipo es como una pared en blanco! ¡No se le entiende casi nada! De verdad que sentía un vacío dentro de mi, era una horrible sensación de angustia que me dejaba un sabor amargo en el cuerpo que pedía a gritos ser atendido.

Miré a Kagome con determinación y dije: -Iré contigo.- ella me miró asombrada. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una hermosa y gran sonrisa adornó su bello rostro. Caché a Kagome entre mis brazos cuando ella se me lanzó y reí con suavidad al sentir el entusiasmo de ella en el fuerte abrazo que me brindaba.

[…]

Después de dos lunas dejamos nuestra carrera para descansar sobre un suave prado. Kagome caminaba de aquí para allá en busca de comida y agua. Yo la miraba sin hacer nada ya que ella me lo pidió y símple ente la miraba al cortar los vegetales.

-Necesito que vayas a cazar algo. Un jabalí estaría bien.-

Asentí con la cabeza y salté hasta un gran árbol hasta llegar a la copa. Mis ojos azules vigilaron el área y mi olfato captaba todo tipos de olores desde conejos hasta venados. Finalmente capté el olor de un jabalí y salté de árbol en árbol con sigilo para después atacar a mi presa. Ahora me encuentro caminando con un enorme jabalí en mi hombro como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Llegué junto a Kagome y el pequeño campamento y arrojé el jabalí a los pies de ella.

-Sé más amable, Inuyasha.- dijo ella sin mirarme.

-¡Keh!-

-Inuyasha…- ella levantó la mirada y esos hermoso y ahora fríos ojos chocolate me hicieron sudar frío.

La hembra era verdaderamente hermosa, pero también testaruda.

[…]

Finalmente nos instalamos en un templo de un pueblo realmente pobre en exceso. Miraba a cada youkai, hanyou y humano en apenas ropa y los niños pequeños demasiado delgados. Algunas de las chozas comenzaba a caerse en picada y otras ya no merecían el nombre de chozas, esto parecía un pueblo fantasma. Miraban a Kagome con admiración y a mí me miraban con mucha curiosidad y algo parecido al odio. No le dí mucha importancia y continué mi pequeño recorrido junto a Kagome a ver los daños que eran más que notorios.

-Iré a por animales y frutos.- dijo ella. Asentí y no tardo más de un minuto para lanzarse a correr rumbo al bosque. Miré a mí alrededor, estaba aburrido, quería hacer algo. Miré una pila de madera bien cortada y me encaminé a ella. Las miré con atención midiéndolas con la mente y una idea cruzó mi mente. Tomé unas cuantas y comencé a construir y a reparar algunas de las chozas.

-¿Qué haces?- me sorprendió Kagome después de que ya llevaba una buena choza construida.

-Ayudo.-

-¿Ayudas?- ella sonrió.

La miré ofendido. –Sí, ayudo.- dije bruscamente.

La gente de nuestro alrededor nos miró.

-¡Perdón por querer ayudar!- grité y, soltando el martillo, salté a un árbol para posarme sobre la copa de este. Kagome saltó a mi lado y yo no le dirigí una mirada, me sentía extrañamente enojado pero más bien era algo así como un sentimiento de vergüenza.

-Vamos, Inuyasha. No estoy enojada.- ella sonrió. –Al contrario, me encuentro aliviada.- suspiró ella.

La miré curioso. -¿Aliviada?-

-Sí, ya no eres como antes. Ahora tratas de ayudar sin que alguíen te lo diga. Me siento feliz por eso. Serás un buen rey.- curiosamente los ojos de ella se humedecieron al decir la palabra "Rey"

Con mi mano levante el mentón de ella y miré sus ojos. Una lágrima salió de uno de sus bellos ojos e hice lo que mi instinto me dictaba. Saqué mi lengua y lamí el recorrido de la solitaria lágrima de ella. El sabor a agua salada se instaló en mi paladar, y, aunque era algo desagradable ya que tenía tintes de tristeza, sabía curiosamente bien en mi paladar. Ella me sonrió y me abrazó de modo que mi cabeza quedase entre sus dos pechos cubiertos por un hermoso Kimono naranja. Lidié mi cabeza tratando de entender a la hembra que me abrazaba ahora con fuerza. ¿Tendría la sangre? (Jajaja xD)

[…]

Con el tiempo comencé a cambiar. Cada vez que miraba a un pequeño niño necesitado buscaba en el bosque pescado o algún animal y lo ponía al fuego. Ellos me miraban pensando que lo hacía para hacerlos sufrir al hacerlo frente a sus narices pero me gustaba ver al final la expresión de sorpresa en las pequeñas caras al ofrecerles el alimento. En veces tanto Kagome junto a mí y a unos cuantos niños hacíamos una fogata y contábamos anécdotas junto a un buen pescado al fuego. Los ancianos comenzaban a verme diferente y algunos hasta me saludaban. Algunos niños me buscaban en el templo para enseñarles a cazar y yo feliz aceptaba cada una de las propuestas. Justamente me encontraba con Kagome entre mis brazos y con tres niños del pueblo; que tenía mejor aspecto gracias a las construcciones que Kagome y yo hacíamos, mientras comíamos carne de jabalí junto a algunas bayas y frutos de árboles que también plantamos a los alrededores.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó?-

La pequeña niña sonrió.

-Pués primero….-

Y así comenzamos a hablar sobre las cosas antes de que llegáramos aquí, me sentía una escoria por no haber venido antes, por no conocer a Kagome antes, de hecho, me arrepentía de todo mi pasado. Kagome había llegado a mi vida como un hermoso ángel bipolar. En veces me abrazaba con mucha emoción y en otras me daba una buena cachetada por… emmm…. Vigilarla. ¡Sí, vigilarla! Vigilarla cuando se daba baños… si… eso…. Vigilar…. Seee…..

Kagome soltó un enorme bostezo y yo sin más la cargué, me despedí de los niños y ellos me miraron.

-¡No se vaya, Inuyasha-sama! ¡Querémos hablar más con usted y Kagome-san!-

-¡Sí!- se escuchó el coro de los otros niños.

-Kagome necesita dormir.- dijo ella moviendo graciosamente su cola azabache. Las niñas la mirarón con comprensión.

-Sí, las mujeres necesitas dormir para ser bellas- dijo una pequeña youkai lobo alzando un dedo dándole un aspecto de inteligencia.

-Kagome-san ya es hermosa. No necesita dormir.- dijo un niño.

-Kagome…- les interrumpí. –Necesita dormir con su príncipe porque si no tendrá pesadillas peores que el anciano Myoga.- reí.

-¡Hey!- se escuchó lejanamente una voz de un anciano.

Todos comenzamos a reír, incluso el anciano.

[…]

-A dormir- arrojé a Kagome al gran funtón en el centro de la habitación.

Me eché pesadamente a su lado y solté un suspiro cansado. Esto SI que era vida. Tenía a una hermosa mujer a mi lados a cada momento, amigos e incluso niños que me admiraban. Defínitivamente mejor que ver las caras de odio de cuando llegué. Ahora seguramente no soportaría ver una sola cara de odio. Llamaría a este pueblo…. _Nuestro pueblo._ Sólo mío y de mi bello ángel. No era tan malo ser bueno, de hecho, no necesitaba nada más que ser paciente con todos y tener algunos valores que Kagome me enseñó.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir los dedos de Kagome enredarse en los pocos vellos de mi pecho y su otra mano sobre mi abdomen.

-¿En qué piensas?-

-En lo mucho que me gustaría una gran costilla de carne jugosa.- reí. –Mentira, pensaba en lo mucho que quisiera quedarme aquí.-

-Eso me gustaría.- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-

-Me quedaré aquí. Traeré a Rin junto a mí y viviremos aquí. Este pueblo es muy tranquilo y a Rin le gusta muchísimo, dice que ya tiene muchas amigas aquí.-

-Me quedaré aquí.- dije seguro.

Ella se tensó y me asuste por eso. ¿Acaso no le gustaba mi compañía? A mí de verdad que me gustaba su compañía; comenzaba a pensar que ella era la adecuada para ser mi hembra… Pero si ella no… Mis dudas se fueron cuando sentí innumerables besos en toda mi cara; siempre era lo mismo… nunca se atrevía a tocar mis labios y eso comenzaba a hartarme. Iba a protestar pero sentí unos suaves pétalos de rosa en mis labios. Mis ojos se abrieron para después cerrarse y mis labios toparón con más fuerza con los de Kagome. Ella comenzaba a separase pero no la dejaría… Con una de mis manos tomé su nuca y la atraje nuevamente a mis labios. Mi otra mano la empujó hasta dejarla contra mi pecho. Dejé esos labios con una enloquecedora suavidad que me cautivaron por completo. Ella olía a decepción y era lo que quería… la dejaría pidiendo mi cuerpo hasta la época de celo. Seguramente podía esperar tres lunas más. Pero… eso no significaba que podía darle algunas buenas caricias (O/O). Me subí sobre ella inmovilizando sus muñecas y por consiente la parte superior de ella. Mis pies desnudos se posaron sobre las piernas de ella inmovilizándola ahora completamente. Volví a reclamar sus labios ahora usando mi lengua. Ella me tomó por sorpresa al sentir sus manos sobre mi miembro dormido apretándolo con fuerza. Sus garras dejaron una marca sobre el Hakama blanco que usaba para dormir. Esas mismas manos viajaron hasta los bordes y después salvajemente despedazó mi Hakama para dejarme desnudo completamente. Podía oler perfectamente su vergüenza pero también un aroma excítante y exótico a deseo que provenía de ella. Su mano volvió a envolverse en mi gran miembro y pude oler su miedo.

-No te hará daño.-

-¿No lo hará?- preguntó ella con inocencia que podía identificar como verdadera.

La dí un suave beso en la frente.

-No, no lo hará.- le sonreí.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y con sus dos manos envolvió mi miembro. Solté un jadeo al sentir como movía sus manos con algo de fuerza sobre mi erecto miembro. Mi miembro ya erecto se volvió como una roca al sentir como ella apretaba sus dos pulgares en el glande de mi pene. Mis garras se enterraron en el funtón hasta llegar a la madera y mi garganta emitió un gruñido. Me avergoncé un poco al oler mi propio deseo en la habitación pero no se podía evitar. Mi garganta no estaba hecha para emitir gemidos así que atrapé esos hermosos labios entre los míos. Los labios de Kagome capturaban mis fieros gruñidos y gemidos y podía oler una gran satisfacción en su aura y en su olor La coloqué arriba de mí y con mi pierna rocé su entrepierna cubierta con una ligera Yukata casi transparente pero no totalmente. Una de mis manos tocó suavemente la intimidad de ella y ella mordió mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y no evité el gemido que salió de mi garganta al sentir mi propia sangre en mi boca. Mis dedos se instalaron perfectamente sobre el clítoris de ella y comencé a mover mi dedo rítmicamente sobre él. Sonreí con orgullo.

-¡Mmmh! ¡Maanh! ¡Inuyasha!-

Sus gemidos eran tan hermosos que simplemente quería más. Su mano se apretó en el glande de mi miembro y su otra mano se agarró con fuerza a la base. Comenzó a mover sus manos circularmente en la misma zona mientras mordía mis labios. Mi garganta emitió sin poder evitarlos algunos gruñidos. Como venganza decidí meter uno de mis dedos en su interior y la sentí super estrecha.

-¡M-Me lastima!-

-Ya pasará- aseguré.

Ella comenzó a emitir pequeños gritos de dolor pero no dejaba de oler a deseo. Dejé quieto el dedo en su interior y mi pulgar se movió hondamente en el clítoris de ella. Sentía mi dedo ser apresado entre la carne de ella. Decidí meter otros dos dedos y escuché el grito entre dolor y placer de Kagome. Moví con suavidad mis dedos y ella apretó mi miembro y comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba abajo con fuerza. Sentía sus garras arañarme ligeramente mi miembro por la rapidez con lo que lo hacía. Finalmente mis dedos comenzaron a ser lubricados por un líquido proveniente de ella. Pude moverme con más facilidad dentro de ella y ella dejo de oler en mayor parte a dolor. De hecho, ella comenzaba a mojar levemente mi pierna donde ella se apoyaba para no caer sobre mí.

Con sus dos manos apretó la base de mi miembro y yo solté un rugido entre dolor y placer al sentirme en el cielo por ser tocado por una belleza como lo era ella. Parece que firmé mi condena ya que ella con más confianza comenzó a acariciar mi glande con un pulgar y la base con una mano. Lo apretaba mandándome placenteros dolores y después lo soltaba sintiéndome vacío. Sus caderas se movierón contra mi mano al comenzar a mover mis dedos dentro de ella el compás de mi pulgar sobre su punto sensible. Traté de que mis dedos no fueran tan hondo para no romper su virginidad pero lo suficiente como para acariciarla.

Ella apretó mi miembro con demasiada fuerza como para causarme algo de daño, pero no demasiado por mi gran fuerza en todo mi cuerpo. Sentí mis dedos ser apresados en su interior.

-¡Siii!- ella soltó un agudo grito que caló en mis orejas.

Sentí una sorprendente humedad en manos pero después sentí mi propia eyaculación cuando apretó más sus manos sobre mi base y glande. Mi propio semen cayó sobre mi abdomen y en poco en la pared detrás de mí. Mi garganta emitía poderosos gruñidos a cada espasmo de mi cuerpo sobre mi pero finálemente la hermosa y placentera tortura termino. Mi miembro volvió a ser dormido por Kagome. Ella cayó sobre mi pecho.

-No hemos terminado. –le dije a ella.

Ella me miró sorprendida pero su exótico olor a deseo volvió a emerger logrando que mi miembro comenzara a despertar nuevamente. Sonreí, no habría penetración aún pero podía darle y darme placer a mí mismo.

[…]

Me estiré sintiendo una increíble humedad en mi pierna derecha, mis labios y en mis manos. El cálido cuerpo de Kagome se encontraba agotado a mi lado. Ella aún tenía sus manos sobre mi miembro ahora dormido. Reí al recordar como Kagome miraba curiosa mi miembro y después como daba pequeñas lamidas alrededor. Esa hembra era muy curiosa pero ese me gustaba. Me estiré como un perro y solté un suspiro de placer al sentir humedad aún en mi miembro. Cargué a Kagome y la llevé a las termas en la habitación. Abrí la puerta corrediza y salté con ella entre mis brazos. La senté en el borde con dificultad y me abrí paso entre sus piernas para que mi lengua se encargara de despertarla completamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Ohh! ¡Inuyasha!-

Sonreí.

[…]

Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados junto a niños comiendo felizmente unos conejos y venado al fuego. Algunos niños nos preguntaron por nuestros olores mezclados. Los adultos nos miraban sonrojados y yo solo sonreía pero Kagome se sonrojaba. Ahora, sentados juntos a niños, descubrí que quería tener hijos, un futuro. Un lindo futuro al lado de Kagome. Si… ¡Si! Se lo diré el primer día de celo. Le pediré que sea mi princesa y si no me acepte me veré obligado a raptarla (Que romántico *-*) para llevármela a mi lado. No podía evitar pensar en mi familia, no les avisé de nada… ellos no sabían que me había ido del reino, pero eso no me importaba ahora si no a la hermosa hembra MÍA que se encontraba comiendo feliz a mi lado.

_¡Mía!_

-Inuyasha-sama. Hoy tiene mucha hambre.-

Descubierto….

-Kagome-san también tiene mucha hambre.- dijo una niña y Kaogme se sonrojo…

¡Mierda!

-¡Miren, un tipo con una Katana en el pie!-

-¡¿Dónde?!-

-¡Yo quiero ver!-

Aproveché que los niños se encontraba buscando al hombre con katana y cargué a Kagome para colgarla a mi espalda y emprender una veloz carrera a un río. Llegamos y Kagome desenredó sus piernas de mis caderas para mirar el rio. Una loca idea acudió a mi mente.

[…]

Mi espalda se arqueó, mi cabeza se echó para atrás y mi garganta emitió un fuerte gemido de placer.

Las manos de Kagome se movían con gran experiencia sobre la zona hinchada de mi cuerpo y estos momentos dura y tensa. Seguramente había adquirido un color rojo por tanto rasguño gracias a las garras de Kagome pero al contrario de todo, eso solo lograba que me excitara más.

-¿Estas bien así?-

-Está perfecto….- gemí con suavidad.

-Deveríamos volver….-

Una negativa se dejó mirar en mis ojos. Tomé la mano de Kagome y la devolví nuevamente a su posición anterior sobre mi zona hinchada y roja. Mi espalda se arqueó nuevamente.

-Este es un buen masaje.- suspiré.

-Sí…- asintió ella y apretó sus manos en mis hombros. Solté un jadeo al sentir como esa zona dejaba la tensión de antes. –Tenías toda la espalda tensa, deberías de tomar más descansos en tus entrenamientos.- me dijo ella. Palmeó mi espalda y yo me sumergí en el rio mojándo completamente mi cuerpo.

Ese era el mejor masaje de toda mi miserable vida….. En la espalda, nunca había imaginado que esa zona haya estado tan tensa. (Jeje)

[…]

Finálmente habíamos llegado a la semana de celo. Yo cargaba a una Kagome dormida en mi espalda mientras la conducía a unas grutas donde el fuerte olor de piedra mojada reinaba en todo el lugar. No quería que nadie nos oliera y mucho menos nos escuchara así que decidí el agua: no olor ni sonido. Arropé a Kagome en mi Haori y rápidamente pasé por la cascada casi sin mojarme. Tendí mi Haori rojo sobre una superficie plana y dejé a Kagome suavemente sobre este. Kagome afortunada mente seguía dormida. Desabroché el Hakama naranja de ella con suavidad y lo baje por sus deliciosas piernas con suavidad, podía escuchar suaves suspiros salir de los labios de ella con mi nombre. Desabroché mi propia Hakama más no me la retiré. Mi Kosode voló hasta un roca dejándome con el pecho descubierto. Pero antes que nada retiré mi pesada armadura, que si no me la quitaba no podría quitarme lo demás. Miré embobado esa dulce entrepierna cubierta por rizos azabaches de ella y me saboreé los labios. Mis hombros tronaron al moverlos como un león a su presa. Comenzé a caminar a cuatro patas hasta posarme entre sus piernas con suavidad. Saqué mi lengua y….

-¡Ah!-

Mi lengua capturó su clítoris despertándola de la manera que más me gustaba: con placer. Ella comenzó a revolverse y tuve que detener sus caderas y muslos con mis manos para que no se alejara mucho de mí y mi boca con hambre de ella. Comencé a morder con suavidad ese pequeño montículo de carne para después absorberle con fuerza. Gruñí de placer al sentir sus manos en mis orejas y después sentir como eran flotadas con cuidado. Me senté de modo que el abdomen plano de Kagome quedase en mis pectorales y comenzé a adentrar mi lengua en esa deliciosa cavidad. Entrecerré mis ojos y mis orejas bajaron a los lados de mi cabeza al sentir nuevamente ese líquido delicioso proveniente de ella. Una de mis manos apretó el pecho de ella y ella comenzó a gritar.

-¡M-Me vengo! ¡Ah!-

Sentí más humedad en mi boca y feliz comencé a limpiarla. La tendí nuevamente sobre mi Haori y busqué esos dulces labios. Ella correspondió mi beso con pasión. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una batalla donde no había ganador. Me separé de esos dulces labios dejando mi lengua entre mis labios. Bajé y comencé a besar y morder suavemente ese níveo cuello. ¿Acaso esa hembra era deliciosa en todo su cuerpo? Me perdí demasiado en su sabor que cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me encontraba apresado entre el cuerpo de ella y mi propio Ahori. Kagome se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi miembro erecto. Mi Hakama se había corrido hacía abajo dejando al descubierto mi miembro y parte de mi miembro. Solté un gruñido y tomé esas caderas aumentando el ritmo cuando ella comenzó a moverse lubricando mi miembro con esos deliciosos líquidos provenientes de ella. Miré con mis ojos entrecerrados como la piel de mi miembro se bajaba para dejar ver la cabeza con forma de seta cuando ella se movía hacía atrás y después lo cubría nuevamente cuando volvía adelante. Mi miembro comenzó a desprender el líquido pre seminal… estaba listo.

Mire a Kagome a los ojos y descubrí que se habían vuelto de un azul hermoso. Ella me miró a mí también.

-Tus ojos… son dorados.- dijo ella.

¿Dorados? Seguramente se debía a la época de celo. Me habían contado que los ojos nos canbiaban cuando encontrabamos a nuestra pareja. Nunca creí que me fuese a pasar amí.

Gemí cuando ella comenzó a adentrarme en ella. No me moví para nada, no quería lastimarla ya que sabía que era Virgen, si me movía perdería el control. Finálmente después de algunos pocos momentos me encontraba enteramente en ella. Mi miembro había roto su virginidad y ahora podía oler un poco de sangre en el punto de nuestra unión física.

Lo había decidido... La amaba. Todas esas sensaciones extrañas en mi corazón, calor, ternura, posesión, cuidado... todo eso, era un puro amor que sentía dentro de mí. La amaba como nunca amé a nada ni a nadie. Pasé de ser un depredador a una presa... y no me arrepiento de nada. Alfinal fuí yo el que termino siendo cazado sin intención por la hembra que tenía sobre mí, sentada sobre mi miembro... teniéndo la pose más comprometedora junto amí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Siento un enorme palo clavado en mí, ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta?- me sonrió con un poco de dolor en sus facciones.

-Móntame.- dije.

Ella me miró sonrojada y negó con la cabeza. Solté un suspiro y me senté sin salir de ella, sentía placer cuando me moví pero me aguanté el gemido. Atrapé su hermosa oreja negra entre mis labios y ella gimió y me apretó en su interior. Comencé a adentrar mi lengua en su oreja con suavidad, deleitándome con esa suavidad. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza adentrándome y sacándome de su interior mientras su deliciosa boca soltaba los más hermosos gemidos y gritillos que había escuchado... Continué haciendo eso hasta que ella ya no olía a dolor si no al más puro placer existente. Felíz con mi trabajo volví a recostarme y mis manos tomaron las caderas de ella. Ella me miró sonrojada y asintió; sonreí, sabía que no podía negarse con el placer de sentirme profundamente clavado en ella. Entrecerré mis ojos y mi espalda se encorvó un poco cuando ella dio pequeños saltos sobre mi miembro erecto. Mirar como la cabeza de mi miembro se perdía en los labios vaginales de ella era un espectáculo del cual pagaría por mirar sólo un efímero momento.

Nuestras caderas comenzaron a moverse en un ritmo sincronizado, perfecto, único… Ambos disfrutábamos de esta sección, deliciosa, el sexo más delicioso que podamos tener. Parece que ella olvidó su miedo ya que comenzó a saltar con más fuerza sobre mi miembro. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos y dejé que los sonidos que quisieran salir de mi lo hicieran libremente.

-¡Ahh! ¡Eres tan duro! ¡Ah, me gusta mucho!-

-A-Amí también! ¡Me gusta mucho! ¡Kagome!-

Sin saber cómo ahora yo me encontraba sobre ella embistiéndola con la propia crueldad de mi especie. Mi mano se movió hasta su pierna usándola como un punto más de apoyo y mi otra mano viajó hasta el clítoris de ella. Mi mano se movía con una velocidad sorprendente en ese terreno logrando que ella comenzara a gritar más fuerte.

-¡Ah! ¡AH! ¡Deja de hacer eso o yo…! ¡Yo…!-

-No tienes permiso para correrte, Kagome…. ¡Ah! ¡No lo hagas aún. Espérame!-

Nuestras caderas se movían aún más rápido hasta casi un movimiento constante mente demente. Sentía como mi miembro era cada vez más apresado entre la carne interna de ella volviéndome más loco, poseído, fuera de este mundo…

Y lo hice… ¡Oh,sí! ¡Vaya que lo hice! Clave mi dentadura en su perfecto cuello y clavé mis garras en las caderas de ella al sentir como ella hacía un extraño movimiento de caderas logrando que llegara al orgasmo. Sentía mi propia semilla mojándo mi miembro al no ser capaz Kagome se contenrla toda en ella. Dejándome seco, ordeñándome, dejándome sin energías. Mis orejas zumbaron cuando Kagome tuvo su orgasmo y su grito literálemnte en mi oreja. Caí sobre ella y trate de regularizar mi agitada respiración lográndolo como el gran guerrero que era. No podía creer que yo llegara antes, me consideraba yo mismo un macho dominante pero Kagome había cambiado totalmente mi vida.

-Te amo Kagome….- suspiré en su delicada oreja negra.

-Sabes Inuyasha… Aún no termina la época de celo. Apénas llevamos unas pocas horas. Podríamos divertinos unos cuantos meses más….- ella mordió mi oreja plateada mandándome descargas por todo mi cuerpo.

La sorprendí iniciando yo un nuevo movimiento de caderas y volvimos a empezar.

-¡También te amo! ¡Ah!-

-Lo sé. ¡Ah!-

Porque es bueno de vez en cuando ser cazado por tu presa. Nadie ha muerto por eso y dudo que mis "actividades" con Kagome no me maten de otra cosa sino de placer.

Por todos los hombres que hemos sido cazados sin piedad por nuestro bello ángel.

[…]

-¡Vamos, hazlo!- le animé.

Ella me miro super sonrojada y negó con la cabeza graciosamente. Su hermoso cabello azabache se movio junto a ella haciéndola lucir mucho más hermosa de lo que naturalmente era.

-Te daré mil besos.- le prometí sonriendo.

Funcionó.

Ella me miro super sonrojada y me miró seria. De verdad que después de haverme llevado su virginidad seguía siendo la flor mas bella entre todas. Puso sus manos en un puño no tan apretado y los elevó a la altura de sus hombros, uno más arriba que el otro. Una hermosa sonrisa gatuna adornó sus bellas facciones maduras.

-Deverías de crecer, Inuyasha.- se quejó ella mirándome enojada pero después volvió a su anterior posición.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme, Kagome?- le pregunte y sonreí al saber que venía lo que quería.

Ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolates directo a mis ojos azules/rojo y asintió más sonrojada.

-Nyaannn.- ella abrió mucho su boca y me dejó ver sus hermosos colmillos. Cerro sus hermosos ojos y después me sonrió con la mas hermosa sonrisa de todas. Ese bello rostro con esas facciones junto a su hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas me fascinó.

-¡Sí, sí! Me encanta. Kagome, eres la mejor.-

Ella abrió sus ojos y asintió sonrojada. Con mis manos la abrazé contra mi pecho y pose mis manos sobre su vientre abultado.

-Deveríamos volver.- me dijo ella.

Mi mano subió con una enloquecedora lentitud digna de un caracol hasta abarcar con suavidad su pecho ahora más grande. Ella soltó un gran gemido cuando comencé un suave masaje sobre este y mi boca comenzó a morder y a lamer el cuello de ella sobre la marca que hace 6 meses hice en ella. Ella comenzó a chillar y ese agradable aroma a deseo comenzó a hacer acto de presencia.

-Sé amable, porfavor...-

-Lo séré, como siempre...- le dije

Ella bufo. - Solo fuiste amable cuando me quitaste la virginidad, cuando hicimos el primer contacto y cuando descubriste mi embarazo. Antes y después de eso eras super velóz y me hacía gritar.- ella me miró con ojos retadores.

-Gritos de placer.- me defendí. -Nunca olí ninguna incomodidad sobre tí y tu nunca te quejaste. Al contrario, mi espalda aún tiene tus rasguños sobre ella.- ella me miro.

-Imbécil.- ladró ella.

Suspiré. Sabía que las hembras embarazadas eran gruñonas pero no por eso la quería menos. Ahora no escuchaba sus réplicas así que abrí de par en par el Kosode rojo de ella dejándo al descubierto sus grandes senos y su abultado vientre.

-¡No me mires! ¡Ahora soy fea!- ella comenzó a tratar de quitarme cuando me subí sobre ella.

-No lo eres. Eres la hembra más hermosa de todas. Mi hermosa princesa.- le dije con dulzura.

Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido y solté un suspiro. Fuí retirando mi mano con lentitud de su seno pero la cola de ella se enredó sobre mi muñeca y la atrajo nuevamente. Miré como Kagome tenía un hermoso sonrojo en su cara nuevamente.

-Ahora me cumples.-

-Con mucho gusto, querida príncesa.-

Mis orejas se bajaron por el enorme placer de sentirme envuelto nuevamente en ella, mi hogar... mi todo. Mi boca soltaba gemidos junto a la de ella. El sonido de los grillos y el viento correr fuera de nuestra casa en nuetro pueblo había sido roto dejándo como melodía nuestros gemidos.

No importaba si Kagome me odiaba, amaba, idolatraba... nada. Me conformaría siempre con verla sonreir como siempre. Porque así me había enamorado de ella y así la aceptaría, tál y como ella era. Dulce, tímida, enojona, testaruda, amable. Todas esas cosas hacían que la amara aún más de lo que la amé en un principio.

Yo fuí el cazado... y nunca me arrpentiré...


	6. Un youkai atado

**Un Youkai atado. Un youkai descontrolado.**

Kagome me miró con su bella sonrisa. La miré no muy seguro. ¿Funcionaría esto? No estaba seguro del todo. Ella me había dicho que sabía la manera de no dejar que mi instinto Youkai saliera a flote especialmente a ciertos años desde mi nacimiento. Ya que, cada cierto año mi instinto Youkai salía sin mi permiso y mañana se cumplirían esos años contando los 50 años que estuve sellado.

-Yo sé que nada pasará, Inuyasha- me animo ella.

-¿Y si te lastimo?- pregunte inseguro.

-No lo harás.- nunca dejo su bella sonrisa de inocencia. -¿No confías en mis poderes de sacerdotisa?- me pregunto ella curiosa.

-No es eso.- aseguré. –Sólo que no confió lo suficiente en mí.-

Tenía miedo de que pudiese matarla. ¿Qué tal si la lastimaba? Debía de confiar en ella, y lo hacía. ¡Vaya que lo hacía! Pero no confiaba en mí mismo. Tenía miedo.

-No me harás daño.- me volvió a decir ella parándose delante de mí y acariciando mi mejilla. Su olor se volvió más picante y no pude negarme. Ya no…

-Está bien…- dije serio. –Pero si te lastimo… No dudes en purificarme- dije serio

Ella me miró horrorizada.

-No lo haré.- dijo seria. –Te sentaría.-

Me tensé al escuchar esa palabra. –No funcionará.- le respondí.

Ella me miró con curiosidad.

-El collar…- comencé a explicar. –Sirve para los hanyou, no para youkai completos.- le dije.

-Puede ser.- asintió ella. Tomo con suavidad mi mano. –Pero los pergaminos no fallarán.- dicho esto ella comenzó a guiarme rumbo al pozo devora huesos.

Su mano…. Esa hermosa y blanca mano que aún recuerdo como tenía entrelazada con la mía propia. Flexioné los dedos de mi mano que tenía suelta y recordé esas formas suaves de ella en mi mano. Aún recuerdo todo lo que pasamos la primera y última vez desde que estuvimos en otro tipo de entrenamiento. Negué con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Había lastimado a Kagome a costa de mi placer, pero yo me aseguraría que no volviese a pasar en un futuro cercano. Aunque no puedo negar que lo haya disfrutado… y mucho.

Llegamos al pozo y saltamos directo en él. Kagome corrió a su habitación siendo seguida de cerca por mí. Miré curioso como sacaba una bolsa roja de su armario y me miraba con una cara que bien recordaba… lujuriosa. Cerré mis ojos y negué suavemente. Volví a abrirlos y Kagome me miraba ahora preocupada… seguramente esa cara había sido mi imaginación que quería jugarme una tranza.

-¿Pasa algo, Inuyasha?- pregunto ella con suavidad.

-No pasa nada.- dije lo que menos sentía.

Ella me miró atentamente. Se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso. Apresé a Kagome entre mis brazos y levanté suavemente su mentón. Ella se acercó a mí y juntos terminamos de juntarnos para un beso suave, con ternura, sin prisa… saboreándonos. Nos separamos y ella tomó con suavidad mi mano. Salimos de su casa/templo para continuar con nuestro extraño recorrido a un rumbo desconocido para mí. Suspire cuando las pulsaciones en mi Youki comenzaban a hacerse presentes, el Youkai dentro de mí rugía en el fondo de mi mente, tratando de controlar mis pensamientos y por lo tanto de mi cuerpo.

-Kagome…-

Ella me miró deteniéndose en nuestra loca carrera. Miré el cielo y mire directo a la gran bola amarilla del cielo que nos daba luz. Mis ojos literalmente se quemaron por verlo directamente. Cerré mis ojos y comencé mover desesperada mente mi cabeza tratando de quitar ese molesto ardor sobre mis ojos (Jaja xD) Pero podía mirar que faltaba poco para que se perdiera en el gran monte. Finamente mis ojos dejaron de arder y miré a Kagome.

-Perderé mi control cuando anochezca.- le dije.

-Tenemos que apresurar el paso o no llegaremos a tiempo.- ella apretó entre sus manos la pequeña mochila del mismo color que mi Haori.

Asentí con la cabeza. Cargué a Kagome en mi espalda y pregunte por el camino. Con un gran salto llegamos hasta el techo de unos grandes edificios y comenzamos a saltar de techo en techo con mi gran velocidad. Apreté un poco más los muslos de ella, parecían más fuertes ya que los sentía duros pero aún conservaban su suavidad. No le di importancia a esto y continué mi camino hasta el destino.

Bajé a Kagome de mi espalda con delicadeza y, tomándola por sus anchas caderas y dando un gran salto, bajamos hasta la entrada de ese gran lugar.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte curioso.

-Un lugar donde personas vienen en familia a pasar días para salir a conocer pero también un lugar donde la gente hace…. Ciertas cosas.- ahora ella comenzaba a tener nervios.

Una pareja salió por la gran puerta que daba al edificio apestando a cópula. Mi nerviosismo junto a un calor en mis mejillas aumento al entender las palabras de Kagome. Pero debía de confiar en ella, por no hacerlo mi instinto la tomo por mi compañera, y, aunque no me arrepintiera de eso, fue de una manera tan cruel que diría que fue una violación si no fuese porque mi espalda tenía unos rasguños de uñas humanas sobre ella, seguramente de Kagome.

Solté un suspiro y me deje llevar por Kagome dentro de ese gran lugar con una puerta extraña. Perdimos algo de tiempo ya que por más que caminaba seguía dando vueltas en el mismo lugar hasta que Kagome me ayudo a encontrar una entrada para salir de esa horrible puerta que me mantuvo bajo su prisión. (Jaja xD) Después de una plática a la que no le entendía ni mierda de Kagome y una mujer detrás de una mesa ella me guio por unas escaleras algo parecidas a la del templo de Kagome. Llegamos a un enorme corredor y a mi sistema entro el olor a deseo, cópula y lujuria en cada lugar. Traté de tapar las aletas de mi nariz para no inhalarlo con algo de éxito y seguí a Kagome que parecía más emocionada.

_-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡No pa…!-_

Fue lo último que escuche antes de que Kagome y yo entráramos por una gran puerta que olía como a metal y al cerrase bloqueó tanto los sonidos como olores. Relajé notablemente mis orejas dentro de la gorra. Misma gorra que arrojé a algún lugar de la gran habitación, que ahora miraba bien, tenía una gran cama en el centro y muchos de esos cristales reflectores de imágenes alrededor donde podía mirarme a mí mismo y varias caras de Kagome.

-Necesito que te quites la ropa…- dijo ella con determinación y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Mis propias mejillas ardieron pero asentí con mi cabeza. Comencé a quitarme primero el Haori seguido de cerca por mi Kosode. Desabroché el nudo de mi Hakama con manos temblorosas pero, tomando valor, los bajé completamente y quedar en mi Fundoshi. Apenas comenzaba a desabrochar la cuerda cuando ella me grito.

-¡Suficiente!- me dijo sonrojada.

Asentí con mi cabeza algo aliviado por el hecho de no tener que desnudarme de cuerpo completo. Caminé hasta la gran cama tapada con algo negro y me senté en el borde esperando la próxima petición de Kagome.

Ella se encaminó hasta posarse delante de mí y tomo con suavidad mis muñecas. Sentí algo frío en ellas con algo colgando. Lo mismo pasó con mis tobillos que fueron cerrados con esas cosas frías similares a las de mis manos.

_Clic_

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- gruñí al sentir más pulsaciones de mi Youki mientras sentía que perdía poco a poco el control de mi cuerpo y mente. No quedaba mucho para el anochecer. Ella miró las cosas metálicas pensativa y después me sentí libre de ellas dejándome nuevamente movilidad pero ahora me coloco dos nuevas en la muñeca y tobillo libre. Aún podía moverlos pero colgaba un extremo de esa cosa metálica que terminaba en un círculo. Ella extendió todo lo largo de mi brazo hasta llevarlo a un tubo largo que daba con el pequeño techo de la cama con un espejo donde podía verme a mí y a Kagome, ella se encontraba cerrando ese extraño círculo en el barandal ese. Lo mismo hizo con mis otras tres extremidades. Finalmente quedé en X. Tensé mi mano y el metal crujió un poco.

-Los romperás si sigues así.- Kagome me miró. –Necesitamos al menos 16 o 14 sellos. Eres demasiado fuerte ¿Sabes?-

Sonreí cínico. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Si no era fuerte… ¿Cómo podría salvar y cuidar a Kagome? Debía de entrenarme a cada momento para que Kagome estuviese a salvo a cada momento. Además de poder asustar a los pretendientes de MI Kagome. Fácilmente los asustaba y así se alejaban de Kagome… realmente útil. (xD)

Kagome me dio la espalda pero pude ver en mi rango de visión unos papeles en blanco con forma de pergamino. Ella después de un rato se volteó con una copa y un extraño objeto parecido a unos de los pinceles de mi época que se usaba. ¿Será el nuevo tipo de pincel? No le di importancia y alcé un poco la cabeza para mirarla mejor.

-Esto te dolerá un poco.-

Ella acercó una cosa parecida a una Katana pero mucho más pequeña y de hoja que olía a aluminio. Lo acercó a mi muñeca y fruncí un poco el ceño al sentir como esa cosa me cortaba hasta sacarme algunos pequeños chorros de sangre. Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando ella lo alejo, no me había dolido, más bien era como un simple ardor molesto. También solté otro suspiro al sentir más pulsaciones de mi Youki por mi cuerpo. Sentía como algunos músculos de mi cuerpo se ensanchaban un poco… solo esperaba que Kagome se apresurara.

Ella volvió a darme la espalda y varios minutos después me dejo ver 16 pergaminos con escritos extraños curiosamente pintados con mi sangre. Ella se acercó a mí y colocó 4 a cada mano y pie atados con esas cosas metálicas. Cuando ella termino tensé mis cuatro extremidades y los sellos brillaron con una luz rosada/blanca/morada. Mis mulecas y tobillos se entumecieron para no dar paso a sensaciones en esas mismas cuatro extremidades pero curiosamente podía sentir un poco arriba de las rodillas y en mi torso, en cuello junto a mis orejas. No le di importancia pensando que eso debía de pasar y cerré mis ojos aliviado al no poder moverme libremente. Kagome hacía esto por mí y para no dañarla y eso me aliviaba profundamente ya que confiaba totalmente en ella. Sentí unos labios sobre los míos y correspondí el beso moviendo mis labios sobre los suaves e hidratados de ella con suavidad.

-¿Estás listo? Casi es totalmente de noche. El sol casi desaparece, de hecho, apenas se puede ver.- me dijo ella cuando nos separamos.

Abrí mis ojos justo cuando sentí más pulsaciones y asentí. Mis músculos crecieron considerablemente y sentía como su cayera a un vacío. Ella se alejó con miedo en su olor y cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

Mi último pensamiento fue que ojalá los pergaminos funcionaran con éxito….

**Miré**los conocidos tatuajes ensancharse en las mejillas de Inuyasha y como sus colmillos crecían hasta hacerse notar debajo de su labio superior. Sentí una enorme emoción en mi pecho….

¡Para esto me preparé! Entrenaba a cada momento hasta el cansancio mis músculos, sobre todo mis piernas. Aumente considerablemente mi poder espiritual que me atrevo a decir que soy mejor que Kikyo ahora. Mi resistencia es mejor gracias a las largas caminatas y escaladas de montañas, peleas contra los Youkai e incluso por correr cuando Inuyasha trataba de atraparme en las lunas nueva. Finalmente mi fantasía se cumpliría. Estaba harta de ser comparada con Kikyo… ¿Sólo una vez? ¿Acaso el no comprendía que a mí me gusto esa primera vez? Quería más… pero él siempre se negaba diciendo que me había lastimado. Y lo hiso… ¡Vaya que lo hizo! Pero después me sentí muy bien, de hecho, añoraba demasiado volverme a sentir así.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos permitiéndome ver que estaban totalmente en blanco mientras poderosos gruñidos salían de su boca. Mi sonrisa que inconsciente mente se plasmó en mi rostro aumento aún más hasta que mis mejillas dolieron un poco al tener que dar espacio a esta. Él comenzó a retorcerse en el colchón negro de la gran cama. Me acerqué aún con cuidado para mirar como su iris de un hermoso color azul para luego ser bordeados de un carmesí tan hermoso como la manzana roja más pulida del universo. Parece que él estaba acostumbrándose a la luz y al aroma del ambiente ya que comenzó a parpadear rápidamente y a mover su nariz graciosamente. Se enteró que mis poderosos pergaminos lo apresaban ya que comenzó a tensar su cuerpo con mucha fuerza pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperaba que no usara el máximo de su fuerza o mi plan se podría ir al caño. Parece que finalmente notó mi presencia ya que me miró con sus hermosos ojos azul real con algo que note como curiosidad.

-Kagome….- ¡Kami! Sentía que con esa voz tan masculina me mojara toda. Su voz era tan masculina, grave, sensual…. Todo eso y más. El continuó sonriendo. –Quítame estas cosas de mi cuerpo y vallamos a matar.- me dijo el sonriendo y mirándome a los ojos.

-Me recuerdas…- dije lentamente y me acerqué a él con lentitud hasta sentarme en el borde de la cama con una gran confianza en mi poder.

El bufó. -¡Por supuesto que conozco a mi hembra.- no pude evitar que un sonrojo adornara mis mejillas al ser llamada así por él. -¡¿Por qué putas estoy casi desnudo?! Kagome…!- él ahora comenzaba a gruñir tensando más los agarres. -¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué es esto?!-

Mientras él decía esto me acerqué a mi mochila para sacar un látigo de cuero. Me acerqué nuevamente a él hasta que me hinqué a su lado mirando con ojos lujuriosos todo su torso desnudo y ese gran miembro que, hasta dormido, se hacía notar en la tira que lo cubría. Salí de mis lujuriosos pensamientos al ver como se movía ahora con más desespero.

-¡Deja de mirarme así y suéltame de una puta vez!-

Le di un latigazo en la muñeca el solo gruño más fuerte.

-Calla de una vez o esto se acaba.- le dije colocándome entre sus piernas abiertas.

-¡No estamos haciendo….! ¡Ah! ¡Perra!-

Por el simple hecho de querer y porque podía, mordí con fuerza su muslo. Yo misma gemí al sentir su sabor salado en mi paladar y mi lengua se encargó de recoger más de este. Su sabor era tan único, tal y como lo recordaba lejanamente en mis sueños y pensamientos de nuestra primer noche. Él comenzó a retorcerse nuevamente y apreté más mi mordida hasta que el soltó un jadeo.

-¡Deja de morderme!- me grito él.

Alcé la mirada sin dejar la mordida per solo pude ver un poco de su cabello del fleco, su pecho descubierto y por supuesto que su miembro que seguía dormido.

-Oblígame.- balbuceé.

Escuche un gruñido de él en respuesta y sentí como trataba de mover sus piernas sin mucho éxito gracias a mis pergaminos sobre él. Solté lentamente mi mordida y me subí sobre él pero sin tocarlo siquiera. Él me miró con ojos fieros y desafiantes directo a los míos que expresaban lujuria pura. Él volvió a gruñir pero escuché con satisfacción como este no se escuchaba como los anteriores. Me acerqué con lentitud a su boca hasta que sentía su aliento en la mía propia, embriagándome… Lamentablemente él alzó la cabeza para morderme con fuerza mi labio inferior y estirarlo dolorosamente mandándome una mirada retadora arqueando una de sus gruesas y masculinas cejas negras. Solté un gemido cuando sentí su lengua juguetona lamer la sangre de mi labio inferior que había sido rasguñado por sus grandes colmillos que ahora me daba cuenta, podían hasta matarme. Pero no podía evitar mirar sus labios ahora algo manchados con mi sangre. Esos labios tan sensuales, finos, suaves…

-Si te doy un beso, ¿Intentarás no morderme?-

La sonrisa de él mostrando sus grandes colmillos fue suficiente para que descartara esa idea rápidamente. Me senté sobre su miembro escuchando su gruñido y como trataba de soltarse de los agarres con más fuerza. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos de él, que me esperaban pacientes aún con su sonrisa plasmada sobre ellos. Pero escuché su gruñido al pasar de largo por esos deliciosos labios para comenzar a morder su cuello, quería hacerle una marca similar a la que él dejo en nuestro primer encuentro en mi cuello que curiosamente no me dolía para nada al apretarla pero extrañamente sentía que no era el momento para hacerlo, pero igualmente mordí y lamí su deliciosos cuello con un sabor ligeramente salado. Comencé a morder con levedad su clavícula y coloqué mis manos sobre sus grandes pectorales arañándolas procurando dejar un rastro de líneas rojizas sobre ese gran pecho. Parecía que de verdad quería soltarse ya que sus brazos estaban demasiado tensos, podía ver fácilmente unas cuantas venas marcarse sobre sus brazos y ver su músculo en el antebrazo, más bien sobre el bíceps de él. En ese momento sentí un poco de lástima por haberle atado pero no tenía otra opción, era eso o el Youkai me mataba pero parece que no tenía esas intenciones al verme. O al menos no matarme a mí sino a ir de "cacería" junto a mí. Me estiré de modo que la cara de mi salvaje acompañante quedase entre mis pechos y lamí entre los dedos tensos de Inuyasha, que trasformado o no, era MI Inuyasha.

Mis mejillas ardieron al sentir como dos de los dedos de Inuyasha atrapaban mi lengua y jugaban con ella y más al sentir como estiraba su cara hasta que sentí sus labios en el valle entre mis senos. Dejé que el hiciera lo que quisiera ya que sería lo único que dejaría que el hiciera por un rato, sería amable con él por ese momento, después de todo… lo necesitaba duro y no flácido. Solté un jadeo al sentir la fría brisa acariciar mi espalda desnuda cuando el tiró con fuerza de sus dientes logrando que la blusa negra a tiras que tenía puesta se rompiera debido a la fuerza empleada en el ataque hacía esa pobre prenda.

-¿Quién necesita las manos.- dijo él con una risa que logró que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. -¿Qué es esto?-

Él detuvo sus dedos en mi lengua y yo baje la cabeza curiosa pero reí al ver como miraba con el ceño fruncido mi sujetador a encaje negro con morado. –No te burles, perra.- me dijo él mirándome ahora a mí.

Miré curiosa como miraba el espejo de arriba primero con curiosidad, después su ceño se relajó y sonrió de una manera tan sensual que ahora si sentí como comenzaba a mojarme, estaba segura que él podía olerlo y recé a Kami-sama por qué no lo notara o que lo dejara pasar.

-Tu espalda se ve tan suave y moriría por al menos tocarla con la yema de mis dedos. Kagome.- él alzó los ojos a los míos y la profundidad de estos llenos de sentimientos lograron que mi ser se estremeciera de pies a cabeza nuevamente, era algo que no podía evitarlo.

Decidí agradecerle con placer que podía darle en las partes erógenas que yo bien investigué pero no las haría en todas ellas ya que seguramente en más de la mitad no sentiría nada. Me volví a sentar entre sus piernas mirando como el alzaba sus ojos mirando el espejo arriba de nosotros donde seguramente me podía mirar desde arriba gracias a donde apuntaba; a nosotros. Coloqué una mano suavemente sobre la pequeña erección en el Fundoshi de él y lo sentí tensarse ante mi delicado agarre en esa zona privada de él.

-Aleja tu mano de allí, Kagome.- me dijo sin emociones en esa masculina y sexy voz.

-Oblígame.- sonreí mirando al espejo para mirar la cara desencajada de Inuyasha.

-¡No seas desobediente, perra!-

-¡Deja de decirme perra!-

Volví a morder ahora su otro muslo y él se tensó más que la vez anterior.

-¡Te gusta jugar rudo, mi perrita…!-

Él volvió a tensar sus extremidades pero nunca solté mi mordida sobre su muslo. Él comenzó a gruñir pero después de un rato se quedó totalmente quieto y en mi poco rango de visión gracias a mi posición apenas pude mirar como él alzaba la vista al espejo nuevamente. Saqué mi lengua de mis labios y lamí una salvaje gota de sangre que había salido de una de las marcas de mis dientes sobre esa deliciosa piel bronceada con un delicioso aroma a leña recién cortada y al salvaje bosque en el que regular mente él se encontraba.

-Deliciosa sangre, querido…- dije al sentir un delicioso pero algo metálico sabor en mi paladar.

El volvió a gruñir en respuesta junto a más sensaciones por parte de sus cuatro extremidades, pude escuchar claramente el sonido del metal al tratar de quitarlo con más fuerza y no pude evitar sentir miedo… ¿Qué me haría si se soltaba? ¿Acaso me atacaría? O quizá… ¿Él haría lo que yo tanto quería: que me tomara nuevamente? Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba en una mezcla de anticipación y miedo. ¡Pero no…! ¡No! ¡Ese era mi momento! ¡Domaría a ese hermoso youkai debajo de mí aunque me costara la vida en el intento, sí… así de desesperada me encontraba por sentir su gran miembro de nuevo en mí, tensándome con su fuerza que tenía de hanyou, y al estar transformado, seguramente su fuerza aumentó a una que yo misma quería probar.

Sonrojada a tope pero con mis bragas a encaje totalmente mojadas saqué mi lengua y la coloqué sobre su abdomen. Él se tensó más y relajó sus piernas pero no sus brazos. Me acomodé mejor en el pequeño espacio que había en las fuertes piernas de él y comencé a bajar lentamente hasta el borde del Fundoshi que miré curiosa. ¿Qué rayos era eso? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo se quitaba esa cosa? Me entretuve mirándolo pero sólo me jodía el cerebro pensando cómo se quitaba esa cosa. Parece que a Inuyasha le daba gracia ya que comenzó a soltar unas pequeñas risas masculinas y roncas que me estremecieron de pies a cabeza.

-Si me desatas, te ayudaré a quitarlo.- me ofreció él.

Salí de entre sus piernas y me encaminé a mi mochila. Misma mochila que cargué hasta dejarla a un costado de Inuyasha y volví a mi anterior posición con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es eso, perra?-

No respondí y de la mochila saqué una navaja que hace rato usé para sacarle sangre. Él se tensó cuando llevé el filo de la navaja a su cadera, seguramente pensando que lo traicionaría y le haría daño. ¡Pero si que era ingenuo! Nunca le haría daño a mi "macho" como él dijo que era mío hace algunos días atrás. Con la punta de la navaja corté el borde de esa cosa rara y la tiré lejos de mi alcance y de él. Miré su miembro semi-erecto con ojos lujuriosos y lo tomé delicadamente en una de mis blancas manos. Él volvió a tensarse.

-Eres muy sensible.-

El bufó. –No es eso.- dijo seguro. Lo miré y miré una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. –Estas cosas me entumecen todo el cuerpo y se siente… extraño.- por alguna razón eso no sonó lo que de verdad quería decir.

Miré nuevamente su miembro. No había visto jamás eso en la primera ve ya que sólo él se movió y me exploró y los patéticos dibujos y esquemas del Instituto no le hacían justicia al gran pedazo de carne que tenía ahora entre mis dos manos aferrándolo a mí, temiendo que se me escapara de las manos y no volver a sentirlo nunca más. Apreté un poco la base y me sorprendí al ver que con una de mis manos apenas y abarcaba unos 82% de su grosor. Sentí como mi propia excitación crecía al mirar todo lo largo de él cuando lo enderecé y más al ver la gruesa punta con forma de seta.

-¿Sorprendida?- me estremecí al escuchar su jadeo tan ronco.

Nuevamente pasé de la opción de responder y acerqué mis labios a la punta que comenzaba a sacar un líquido muy brillante que hacía a la punta y un poco más abajo brillar; líquido pre seminal o algo así. Pinté mis labios como si ese líquido fuese un lápiz labial.

-Ughh…-

Las extremidades de él se tensaron dejando su torso un poco elevado del colchón de la cama y comenzaba a ronronear con suavidad, así como el ronroneo de un gran gato al recibir una caricia agradable. Mi lengua lamió ese líquido de mis labios mojados y me estremecí soltando un gemido al sentir un delicioso y algo salado sabor en mi paladar. Miré de reojo al espejo y miré como Inuyasha soltaba un suspiro con los ojos cerrados y las orejas tensas por lo que podía mirar. Él abrió los ojos y me miró por el espejo serio. Miré nuevamente su miembro y acerqué la punta ahora donde mis labios se abrían para meter un poco de la cabeza de él y sentir más de ese delicioso y curioso sabor ni agradable pero ni asqueroso, bueno, lo consideraba delicioso, a todo él lo consideraba delicioso. Él comenzó a tener leves arqueamientos de espalda y me felicité mentalmente por ese suceso. Comencé a morder suavemente donde la cabeza se separaba con carne al tronco de él. Lo escuché murmurar palabras sin sentido alguno cuando absorbí con suavidad toda la cabeza de él entre mis labios ahora hidratados por él líquido proveniente de él. Metí más de su gran miembro en mi boca hasta llegar a un poco más debajo de la mitad del gran y grueso miembro de él. Lo solté un poco y miré con satisfacción como ya se encontraba erecto. Traté de relajar los músculos de mi garganta al máximo y comencé a meter más de su miembro hasta avanzar un centímetro más o menos que la vez anterior. Lo sentí tensarse mucho más.

-No puedo creer lo maravillosamente perfecto que se siente esto… Uhh.- jadeo cuando apreté la base de su miembro con mi mano.

Comencé a mover mi cabeza de arriba abajo. Sentía mi lengua acariciar al miembro de él, mandándome más de su exótico sabor. Inuyasha comenzó a moverse con más fuerza seguramente tratando de quitarse los pergaminos y las esposas. No le di importancia y cerré mis ojos concentrándome en el gran pedazo de carne que tenía en mis manos y boca. Lo saqué de mi boca y comencé a serpentear desde la base hasta la punta donde lamí con más fuerza el glande para después volver a bajar. Inuyasha dejó atrás el ronroneo para soltar gruñidos y más tensión de extremidades que me ponían nerviosa al pensar que podría soltarse si utilizaba la suficiente fuerza. Parecía que trataba de atraparme, como si estuviera tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez. Volví a meterlo en mi boca absorbiendo todo lo que podía en mi pequeña boca. Él comenzó a gruñir más fuerte… presentía que se acercaba ya que su miembro creció un poco pero lo pude sentir y su base también sufrió un cambio. Apreté más la base y mordí el glande, después sentí más de ese líquido proveniente de él.

-¡Ah!-

Él soltó el primer gemido y me estremecí. Su gemido fue tan ronco, necesitado de mi cuerpo. También tensó todo su cuerpo y escuché tres veces el metal crujir pero por fortuna no las había roto. Me senté entre sus piernas y comencé a quitarme el sujetador cuando él mantenía los ojos cerrados, perdido en el placer que fui capaz de darle. Bajé la falda morada junto a mis bragas sintiendo un poco de malestar al sentir raspar una vara en mi muslo. Me senté sobre su abdomen totalmente desnuda y cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos escuché con satisfacción un gemido de él. Inuyasha miraba mis pechos, mi abdomen y mi entrepierna pero pocas veces miraba mi cara. Él comenzó a revolverse con más pasión gruñendo y mirándome los pezones.

-Yo... Quiero… Kagome…- él me miró y me estremecí al mirar esas lindas orbes azules dilatadas, tan dilatadas que casi parecían las orbes de un gato.

Pensé un momento en mi próximo movimiento pero la voz suplicante de Inuyasha rodaba por mi memoria. Decidí hacerle caso y me acerqué a la cabeza de Inuyasha hasta que esta quedase entre mis dos pechos donde esa cabeza se perdía muy bien. Escuché su gruñido y sentí su lengua entre el valle de mis senos bajando levemente ya que no podía bajar más.

-Eres muy dulce…- sentí su aliento en el contorno de mi pecho derecho.

Sentí leves mordidas y me estremecí al sentir el perfecto filo de esos grandes colmillos hechos para matar a su presa sin pensarlo dos veces pero que ahora parecían inofensivos a mi lado. Solté un gemido cuando él finalmente llego a mi pezón con dificultad pero decidí acercarme más a él. Lo sentí gruñir y su pequeño susurro de "Dulce…" cuando él succionó un poco el pezón mandándome descargas eléctricas por toda mi espina dorsal hasta terminar en mi sobre excitada entrepierna. Me senté sobre su pecho quedando recta encima de él, que no se hiso de rogar y sentí como él bajaba junto a un hilo de saliva descendía desde mi pecho. Pero Inuyasha lo noto y gemí cuando lamió esa saliva que bajaba de mi pecho. Me separé de él escuchando triunfante el gruñido de él con el ceño fruncido y parece que ya no pudo seguir con la posición ya que cayo directamente en el colchón recostando su cabeza en la almohada blanca que se perdía junto a sus cabellos plateados y dejando algo flojos sus brazos tensos.

Yo misma sentí mi excitación resbalar por mis muslos, estaba lista para acogerlo junto a su gran tamaño. Excitada a más no poder me senté sobre su miembro húmedo de mi saliva y comencé a mecerme de adelante hacia atrás, lubricándolo con mi lívido.

-Kagome….-

Alcé la mirada al espejo y miré excitada como él tenía los ojos entrecerrados, los brazos tensos y las orejas a los lados de su cabeza. También miré mi propia cara y me sorprendí al verme con las mejillas súper rojas pero con los ojos brillosos de deseo. Miré el pecho de Inuyasha y coloqué mis manos sobre él aumentando el ritmo hasta que ya no podía más. Miré el miembro de Inuyasha erecto pero súper hinchado de la base y me pregunté si le dolería. No le di importancia y me fui sentando lentamente sobre el miembro de él, cuidando mi propio dolor y mirando la cara de Inuyasha en busca de dolor peor solo podía mirar una hermosa mueca de placer y escuchar mis propios gemidos junto a los gruñidos de mi amada bestia. Finalmente lo sentí profundamente clavado en mí y ambos soltamos nuestro aliento en un suspiro profundo. Miré sus labios y sentí unos enormes deseos de besarlos pero el miedo seguía en pie. Aproveché que él tenía los ojos cerrados para inclinarme lo que la posición me permitía y alcancé esos labios con los míos. Sentí una tensión en él pero no le di importancia y moví mis labios sobre los de él. Gemí cuando sentí su lengua buscando la mía y después a esa misma y larga lengua enrollarse con la mía escuchando y tragándome en gruñido que él dejó escapar.

Me separé de él escuchando su gruñido en reproche a mis acciones pero ese gruñido se unió a mi gemido de placer al mover mis caderas sacándolo casi completamente y escuchando como lloriqueaba como un perro cuando lo metí nuevamente en mi interior. Coloqué su cabeza entre mis pechos y coloqué mis manos a los costados de él.

-¡Inuyasha!-

Él gemía entre mis pechos cuando aumenté el ritmo sintiendo perfectamente unos líquidos cálidos saliendo de mí y mojando la entrepierna de él. Inuyasha chilló como un perro abandonado cuando lo saqué completamente de mí y yo también sentí un vació en mi pecho al no sentirlo pero quería jugar un poco. Me senté sobre su miembro sin adentrarlo completamente, dejando solo su cabeza en mi interior.

-Kagome… déjame entrar.- me pidió él mirándome a los ojos tan dilatados como los suyos.

Reí roncamente y apreté la base de él cuando sentí que movía su cadera tratando de entrar y, aunque lo deseara, quería escucharlo de él.

-Te quitaré las esposas…- dije seria. Inuyasha me miró horrorizado. –Nos vestiremos e iremos a matar a cada cosa viviente que se nos cruce en el camino.- sonreí.

-¡No quiero!-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?- fingí tener curiosidad pero dentro me encontraba riéndome al saber que lo tenía entre la espada y la pared.

-Perra…- gruño él.

-¿Cómo haremos perra? ¿Cómo se hace eso?- pregunté fingiendo curiosidad nuevamente.

-No juegues conmigo.-

-No estoy jugando.- negué con la cabeza. –Tú eres el que no se explica.- lo metí rápidamente y enteramente en mi interior tragándome el gemido para escuchar su delicioso gruñido. -¿Esto es lo que quieres?-

-¡Mierda…! Si.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-¡Hazlo ya! ¡Muévete! ¡Maldita perra rebelde!- tensó sus extremidades.

Comencé a mover mis caderas con maestría gracias al placer y el deseo en mi interior y escuché en medio de mis altos gemidos los gruñidos de él elogiándome de lo buena que era y que mi interior era el mejor para él y su gruesa polla. Sonrojarme no fue lo único que hice… El deseo aumentó como un río de lava en mi interior y gracias a eso me convertí en una salvaje. Apreté en mi interior su pene y lo sentí tensarse y después como una de sus fuertes piernas sufría un extraño tic que la hacía moverse nerviosamente.

-¡Muévete, lindura! Cabalga...- me animó el sonriendo con lujuria. Me encantó su cara siendo desfigurada por una cara de enorme placer y me sentí realmente bien al hacerle sentir bien con mi cuerpo.

Él ayudo a hacer mis embestidas más fuertes moviendo por primera vez sus caderas y me sorprendió la gran fuerza de él ya que por los pergaminos le era posible sentir pero no moverse. Juntos llevamos un gran ritmo que me hacía gritar y llorar del enorme placer y que hacía que el apretara su ceño con las cejas alzadas y sus dientes fuertemente apretados en el interior de su boca. Boca que volví a juntar con la mía y mi beso fue correspondido con salvajismo por mi amante enrollando su lengua con la mía en una batalla

Me tensé y expulsé el gemido más largo y alto que los anteriores al sentir como él crecí en mi interior y después sentí que ese nudo en mí se expandía tocando cada parte sensible de mi cuerpo, llegando a ese orgasmo tan añorado que deseaba volver a sentir gracias a mi amada bestia. Después sentí la semilla de él llenarme completamente y escalofríos placenteros me atacaron cuando nuestro orgasmo junto salió de mi interior ya que no fui capaz de contenerlo todo.

-Es suficiente.- exclamé cansada.

Me recargué felíz en el pecho de él pero no esperaba escuchar cuatro diferentes sonidos del metal al romperse. Sentí los poderosos brazos de él abrazarme para después dejarme entre la cama y el caliente cuerpo de él, que me miraba molesto pero podía mirar también la lujuria en esas orbes azules.

**Estaba**harto. La hembra lo tenía hastiado con sus juegos. Él solo quería tomarla una y otra vez hasta el cansancio y después continuar por horas y horas. Lo tenía loco con su deliciosa entrada húmeda y apretada. Lo tenía que babeaba por su bello cuerpo y lo tenía excitado con su delicioso olor a flores silvestres junto al picante olor de su excitación.

-Me cansaste.- se acercó a los labios de ella al mismo tiempo que llevaba la punta de su miembro aún erecto a otra entrada de ella.

La hembra lo miró horrorizado.

-¡No lo hagas, es demasiado estrecho ahí! ¡Inuyasha, no… no lo harás!- ¿La hembra lo estaba retando?

-Lo soportarás.-

-¡No lo haré! ¡Es biológicamente imposible! ¡Es como meter una sandía por un agujero del tamaño de un limón!-

No le dio importancia y se envolvió en la entrada de ella rugiendo de placer al sentirla mucho más apretada. Apretó los ojos sintiendo como su mundo giraba y los abrió para enfocarlos en la cara de la hembra. Se asustó un poco al oler sangre, lágrimas pero también seguía el delicioso aroma de su excitación. Pensó en lo que podía hacer para que ese delicioso aroma se intensificara. Llevó sus dedos a su boca y escupió dos garras. Llevó uno de sus dedos al clítoris de ella y otro se enterró profundamente en la vagina de ella escuchándola gritar entre su gruñido cuando la sintió apretarlo dentro de esa estrecha cavidad. Él híbrido dentro de él pedía a gritos que se fuera, que no la lastimara más y que pidiera perdón a la hembra que se retorcía bajo él. Pero no podía escuchar a un estúpido híbrido cuando tenía a su hembra ahora pidiéndole más de él, de su pene y más fuerza en las penetraciones y sus dedos.

-¡No pares! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Más f-fuerte!- la hembra lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos pero ahora olía a deseo y el desagradable olor de la molestia, incomodidad y dolor se esfumaron después de varias embestidas.

Gruño sorprendido cuando la hembra le pidió más fuerza. Él creía que esa velocidad era suficiente para no matarla pero parecía que la hembra tenía más aguante que las otras humanas que fácilmente hubiesen muerto con esa velocidad. Tomó esas anchas y esbeltas caderas entre sus manos y enterró sus garras al aumentar el ritmo de sus embistes. La puso a cuatro patas y él se encorvó sobre ella para alcanzar su cuello blanco. Ya se había humillado suficiente al dejar que chillidos de perro escaparan de su garganta anteriormente pero mientras más los hacía la hembra más olía a ese delicioso olor a deseo por él… Sólo y simplemente por él y por su gran polla que en esos momentos casi se quedaba en ella atrapada gracias a su gran tamaño y grosor de casi 30cm que se consideraban lo normal en caso de demonios. Aumento el ritmo aún más y tuvo que apoyarse con sus manos en un pedazo de madera negra que estaba delante de Kagome, que también colocó sus blancas manos sobre ese pedazo de madera y sintió como ella se impulsaba contra él.

-¡Vamos, perra! ¡Más rápido!- gruñó excitado sin poder evitarlo al sentir como entraba más profundamente en ella gracias a su ayuda.

La hermosa hembra comenzó a arquear esa tersa espalda contra su pecho y sintió sus vellos erizarse al sentir como ella llevaba una de sus manos a su base, acariciándolo cundo entraba y deslizándose por el tronco de él cuando salía de ella.

Continuó con sus fuertes embestidas escuchando el bello sonido de sus cuerpos al unirse y al separarse. También escuchaba a la madera crujir bajo sus barras al no tener otro lugar donde enterrarlas o simplemente podría hacerlo en las caderas de la hembra pero la lastimaría. Sentía que su próxima eyaculación estaba ya próxima y decidió comenzar un nuevo ritmo mucho más lento pero también más hondo. La hembra ya no se retorcía como antes pero si gemía. Se sentó atrayendo a la hembra a horcajadas sobre él y volvió al ritmo anterior enterrando su rostro entre los pechos grandes de SU hembra. Soltó un quejido/gruñido cuando sintió los deliciosos labios de su deseable hembra tomar con una enloquecedora suavidad su oreja que lo marcaba como un ser sobrenatural. Sintiendo un extraño calor en el pecho al sentir como su otra oreja era atendido por la mano de ella con el cuidado de una madre a su cachorro. Orejas de perro…. Muy diferentes a las de ella y aun así a ella no le importaba. Se apareaba con un hanyou, youkai y ahora solo faltaba el humano sin asco por los dos seres sobrenaturales. En su mente recordaba cuando el híbrido ofreció hacerse humano con la perla pero ella negó con unas hermosas palabras.

"Me gustas tal cuál eres, Inuyasha…"

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como Kagome soltaba su orgasmo en su oreja atrapada entre sus deliciosos labios. Él mismo sentía su eyaculación cuando ese hermoso grito resonó en sus oídos deliciosamente, tensándolo. Rasgó sus muslos con sus garras sintiendo nuevamente el placer cegarle y su espalda se encorvó contra ella hasta el punto de que su frente y la de ella quedaron al mismo nivel y ella se acercó para que sus frentes se pegaran y le sonrió. Él mismo sonrió para ella de una forma que nunca había hecho… sincera. La forma de demostrarle su amor, mostrándole su debilidad al confiar en ella. Su debilidad era y sería siempre ella.

Kagome cayó encima de su pecho con un enorme olor a cansancio en toda ella. Rodeó con sus brazos cansados a ella y se acomodó mejor en la cosa negra que parecía un funtón pero más grande y grueso con ella arriba de su pecho sudoroso.

-¿Dónde conseguimos comida aquí, perra?- preguntó serio pero en su corazón se sentía el macho más felíz de este estúpido mundo al tener una hembra que lo amaba tál y como era y no como quería un estúpido cadaver que milagrosamente murió... otra vez. Raramente sentía como si quisiera seguír tomándo el control del híbrido para continuar con esa maravillosa humana entre sus brazos, donde ella dormía plácidamente con una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus bellas y delicadas facciones de su rostro.

Miró el espejo y gruño cuando miró la tersa espalda de la joven y sin resistirse llevó una de sus manos a esta sintiéndo a la hembra estremecer y después un suspiro que logró que su miembro dentro de ella comenzara al despertar cuando sintió su cálido aliento sobre su pecho, acariciándolo. él mismo se sintió estremecer cuando la hembra abrió con una hermosa lentitud sus bellos ojos chocolate dejándolos ver brillosos por el sueño.

-¿Inuyasha, sigues transformado...?- fué el susurro de ella mirándolo con una bella sonrisa. Ella se sentó sobre su abdomen tensándolo cuando ella se enteró que su miembro seguía medio flácido en su interior. Se tensó cuando sintió a la hembra gemir y mover sus caderas sobre su miembro algo flácido, se sentía raro pero delicioso no estar erecto en su interior y no pudo negar que se enamoró de esa sensación tan extraña.

Gruño cuando ella lo saco de su interior antes de bufar y simplemente cerrar los ojos con cierta molestia de nuevo, deteniendo su mano en la espalda baja de la joven antes de medio enderezarse y mirar perezosamente a su alrededor. ¿Y bien, cómo demonios se consigue comida aquí? Seguramente a la hembra no le gustaría que cazara humanos aquí…

Bajó su vista de nuevo a la chica que tenía encima, notándola adormilada, pero aún así lo veía con su único ojo abierto con cierta inocencia y atención. Soltó otro bufido y se acostó de lado, atrayendo el cuerpo de la hembra consigo para dejarla descansar. Su hambre –de comida- podría esperar, por el momento la dejaría descansar un rato.

-Inuyasha…

-Calla y descansa.

Kagome se removió un poco entre los fuertes brazos de su, ¿macho? Ahora no sabía con exactitud lo que eran… pero aún así, estaba feliz, su sonrisita en sus bellos labios lo demostraba así. Y además, ella sabía que era mejor hacerle caso que alguna otra cosa… así que no tardó mucho en cerrar sus ojos para buscar un poco más de calor del cuerpo contrario. Inuyasha sólo pudo bajar la mirada de nuevo al sentir el cuerpo curvilíneo acurrucarse en su pecho, por lo que la rodeó mejor con sus brazos para alzar la vista al techo de espejo unos momentos. Sólo miren esa espalda… Tsk, ¿no pueden tener una segunda ronda? Al parecer no, y él no tiene planeado quejarse –lo haría más tarde, no se quedaría con las ganas de quejarse- por el momento. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y soltó un largo suspiro. ¿No podía haber más apareamiento? Pues al parecer no, no por el momento. Con una hembra cansada no se puede hacer nada, él respeta a las perras por su capacidad de tener cuántos cachorros le de la gana y cuando quiere. ¡Oh si, seguro que si su hembra no estuviera en celo ni siquiera le dejaría tocarla por gruñona!

Volvió a bajar tentativamente la mirada a la hembra y alzó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios, pero volvió a chistar la lengua para volver su mirada al espejo arriba de ellos en la cama. ¿Cómo demonios se puede reflejar allí? Se miró fijamente, desde sus ojos aún de un electrizante azul y bordeado de carmesí.


	7. Cambiando

**Cambiando.**

Desperté sin abrir mis ojos sintiéndome totalmente complacido y con humedad en mi miembro que estaba dormido.

Abrí mis ojos y suspirando en mi gran cama extrañamente caliente me estiré tal y como lo haría un perro flojo. Estiré mis brazos a mis lados y los bajé suspirando de placer al sentir el suave roce de la sabana contra mi cuerpo desnudo… ¡¿Desnudo?! Traté de tranquilizarme pensando que acababa de darme un baño. Yo NUNCA traía a una conquista a mi departamento, debía de estar raro. Curioso apreté una forma suave a mi lado y me tensé para después apretarla un poco más fuerte.

-Ahh…-

Miré a mi lado y encontré a una hermosa mujer dormida y suspirando contra mí mano que… tenía uno de esos senos que podía notar fácilmente lo grande, lo firme y lo bien desarrollado que estaba. Aún en Shock retiré la sabana del pecho de la mujer y me tensé al ver las mejores formas en mi vida como casanova. Coronados por una parte escarlata se encontraban unas formas que mis manos querían tocar, mi lengua saborear y mis ojos contemplar. Ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y mucho más cuando miré una torneada pierna que salía de las sabanas. Subí sobre esa hermosa mujer cuya cara no había visto gracias a que me daba la espalda y la volteé para dejarla frente a mí cuerpo. Esa cara era la más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, unas hermosas cejas perfiladas, unas pestañas largas y tupidas, unos labios de los que ahora moriría por juntar con los míos y descubrir esa lujuria que esa hembra tenía como para dejarme traerla a mi departamento a tener relaciones ya que podía mirar que ella estaba desnuda también. Mis dedos se entrelazaron con los suaves y blancos de ella y los subí hasta ponerlas arriba de su cabeza. Mis labios, inquietos, buscaron ese cuello blanco que no tenía ninguna marca de beso en la zona pero yo me encargaría de hacer.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Maldito depravado! ¡Aún no llevamos tanto de casados!-

Me separé de ella y miré esos ojos chocolates fieros puestos en mí. ¿Casados?

-¡Woa, woa ,woa! ¡No estamos casados!-

Me tensé al ver lágrimas salir de los ojos de la mujer debajo de mí. Tragué duro al tener un extraño sentimiento en mí que se expandía como un río de lava, llenando mi cuerpo de una extraña calidez.

-¡Lo estamos! ¡Mira, estúpido perro pervertido!-

Ella me mostró su dedo anular de su mano izquierda, miré una linda alianza de oro bañada en más oro con un rubí con forma de corazón. Miré asustado mi propia mano y descubrí un anillo idéntico en la misma mano. ¡No…! ¡No! ¡No podía casarme! ¡¿Qué pasaría con todas las chicas?! ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía una agenda de tangas en mi baño! ¡De tangas! ¡Tangas de diferentes colores, tamaños y con diferentes números de chicas perfectamente ordenados por cada chica que vendría!

-No puede ser verdad.- dije seguro.

-¿Quieres ver las fotos?- me dijo ella mostrándome un sobre sospechoso.

Si ella tenía una prueba…. ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! ¡Estaba casado, con una belleza de mujer…. Pero casado! Simplemente no podía casarme, nunca, jamás, ni en un momento de mi vida había pensado en entregar todo el resto de mi maravillosa vida al lado de una mujer que buscase mi dinero. Caí sobre el colchón tomando mí cabeza entre mis manos y apretando los cabellos azabaches que conformaban mi cabellera.

-Sólo vete.- dije serio.

-No puedo.-

Miré como ella se incorporaba tomando la sabana para taparse los senos que me habían robado el aliento minutos atrás. Miré como ella sujetaba con fuerza la sabana con su mano que contenía a ese anillo idéntico al mío. Arrojé el anillo de mi dedo a algún lugar de la habitación y ella me miró llevando una de sus blancas manos a su deliciosa boca rosada soltando la sabana y dejándome mirar esos senos grandes nuevamente. Miré esos montes con un deseo que se expandía desde mi interior para viajar a todo mi cuerpo, calentándome.

-¡No me mires!-

Ella tomó nuevamente la sabana quitándome de mi rango de visión esos montes que quería volver y hasta tocar para detener con esa hermosura mí temperatura corporal.

-No me iré.- me sorprendí al sentir en esas palabras seguridad junto a un gran toque de determinación. Ella se sonrojó y me sentí atraído extrañamente al tono de voz tímido y al que podía notar un gran porcentaje: Por dios! ¡Acabo de despertar junto a mi marido, que no me recuerda, después de haber tenido relaciones con él. No sé si este embarazada así que tendrás que esperar a que mi periodo llegue y si llega me podré ir, y olvidaremos esto.- ella me sonrió traviesamente.

Miré con desconfianza como ella se volvía a recostar sobre MI cama y acomodaba MI almohada en su cabeza que obviamente No era la mía. Gruñí.

-No dormirás aquí.- dije serio retirando la sabana de su cuerpo de un tirón

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- ella me arrebato la sabana sonrojada y yo mismo sentí un extraño calor en mis mejillas al ver el cuerpo de espaldas a ella. Su trasero tenía una bella forma que mis manos estarían encantadas de tocar y apretar. Sus piernas desde atrás se veían tan fuertes y esbeltas que quería tener alrededor de mis caderas y por supuesto, esa espalda larga; debido a su tamaño, y que se veía a simple vista era tan suave. No dejé de mirar y pensar en esa cintura de abeja que mis brazos querían sostener y me asusté por esta última cosa. Yo nunca sentía deseos de abrazar a una mujer, sólo buscaba lo único que me podían dar; sexo duro y no más.

-Pero te quiero fuera de mi vida en un mes.- respondí serio.

Ella me sonrió y se acomodó mejor entre las sabanas. Suspire hastiado y traté de dormir al ver la hora: 3:21 am. Pero no pude dormir pensando en la hermosa y sensual chica que tenía en esos momentos en mi cama, a mi lado. Y fue allí donde tomé en cuenta… nunca había dormido con una mujer, siempre me iba al terminar de _jugar_ un poco….

Extendí mi brazo y coloqué mi mano en el abdomen plano de ella para acomodarme en una mejor posición más cómoda para mi cuerpo, que me pidió hacer eso y no me quejaba, se sentía extraño pero era agradable tener a una mujer así.

-No me toques.-

-Pero estamos casados.- moví más mi mano en dirección sur.

-¡Maldito pervertido, aléjate de mí!-

-Hay, bueno…. Loca…-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-Nada…-

[…]

Me miré a mí mismo pareciendo ridículo con un short hasta las rodillas color café y una musculosa negra a juego con un par de tenis del mismo color.

-¿Qué es eso?- me acomodé mejor en el sillón de cuero mirando curioso a mi "esposa"

-Maletas, imbécil.- fruncí el ceño.

-Sé que son maletas. ¿Por qué las tienes?-

-Para tener aquí mi estancia de 30 días, ayer cumplí con el primero.- ella me miró con sus ojos café que no tenían gracia para mí, sólo eran ojos, nada más. –Hoy iré a trabajar.-

La miré asombrado. -¿Trabajas?-

Ella me sonrió y sentí algo extraño en mi interior. –No lo veo como un trabajo, más bien voy a ayudar a un zoológico en la Central Park.- ella se acomodó mejor un sombrero en lo alto de su cabello. Allí fue donde miré su ropa: un diminuto short café junto a una blusa a tirantes negra a juego con el sombrero. La miré pensativo.

-¿Esto no es un truco y no irás con un amante?- ella dejó las maletas en la puerta de entrada soltando un suspiro.

-No engañaré a mi esposo un día después del compromiso.- ella me miró ofendida colocándose bien la mochila blanca que cruzaba por su pecho para sostenerse del hombro y quedar en su cadera.

-Iré contigo, no me arriesgaré a que me engañes, esposa.- dije lo último sarcástico.

-Como quieras.- ella se colocó bien los lentes de sol y alisó su bolso. De un bolso del short sacó unas llaves.

-Iremos en mi auto.-

Asentí y pasé por la puerta sin siquiera dejar que ella pasara antes de mí. Ella siguió mis pasos y me sorprendí al ver un hermoso Sentra azul 2012 fuera de mi casa, justo al lado de mi Pontiac rojo con negro a los bordes de las puertas y una raya negra pasando por el frente. (Jeje, mi auto es el Sentra, muy bueno de verdad.)

-Es hermoso….-

De verdad que era un lindo auto que se veía a simple vista que sería caro y cómodo. Atrapé aún en shock las llaves que la mujer me lanzó sonriente.

-Manejarás tú, ya que te gusto.-

Asentí con mi cabeza y literalmente corrí hasta la puerta del conductor para entrar y deleitarme con el suave asiento perfectamente limpio y mis manos picaron al sentir el duro y resistente volante con una capa de cuero blanco. Metí la llave y lo encendí esperando a que mi _esposa_ entrara en el asiento del copiloto. Puse primera velocidad para comenzar a avanzar y amé lo cómodo y suave que se sentía el paso del Sentra por el camino. Cambié a segunda velocidad y la mujer me guio rumbo al zoológico del Central Park.

-¿De dónde eres?- pregunté mirando el semáforo en rojo.

-Son de Tokio, Japón. Pero estoy aquí de vacaciones y terminé casándome.- ella río y me sentí más extraño al escuchar esa risa.

-Pues tu acento en inglés está bien.-

-Gracias. ¿De dónde eres tú?-

-También soy de Tokio. Estoy aquí por la propiedad que mis padres me heredaron, soy realmente una persona rica.- miré como ella no hacía caso cuando mencioné que era millonario.

-¿Qué haces en Estados Unidos?- volví a preguntar.

-Ya lo dije, vacaciones. ¿Qué camisa es tu favorita?-

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-Contesta.-

-La azul.-

-Me parece bien.-

Asentí no muy convencido y cambié de velocidad acelerando un poco cuando el semáforo cambió a verde nuevamente.

Varios minutos después entramos por la entrada principal al zoológico y seguí a la mujer hasta llegar a una cabaña algo alejada. Entré seguido por ella y miré a una mujer tras un escritorio con una computadora. Miré atento a la castaña…. Parecía que la conocía de otro lugar pero no estaba seguro. Tenía en mi mente un rostro parecido en extremo al de ella pero con los ojos hinchados y gritándome cosas que no recordaba muy bien. (Recuerden esto, es importante) Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido mientras yo me preguntaba porque pero después miro a mi _esposa._

-Kagome.- gravé ese nombre en mi memoria como el nombre de mi esposa y no pude evitar pensar que era hermoso.

-Sango, ¿Cómo está?- ella parecía ansiosa de algo.

La castaña sonrió. –Ya la está buscando, deberías ir tú a liberarla-

No paso más de diez segundos para después sentir como la bella y blanca mano de Kagome y me sentí tironeado rumbo desconocido por la belleza de esposa que tenía. Apreté esa mano y la estreche más contra la mía propia moviendo mis piernas para seguirle el ritmo a Kagome con más comodidad. Varios minutos después entramos a un pequeño edificio y subimos un elevador, Kagome parecía en extremo emocionada y no paraba de saltar en su lugar con levedad sujetando mi mano con más fuerza.

-Es hora. Es hora. Es hora.- ella murmuraba sonriendo.

Volví a ser empujado cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver una gran sala con una pared de vidrio y ella me guio a esa pared. Escuché varios chillidos de un pájaro y no me equivoqué. Justo delante de mí venía una fotografía de un águila calva con información en inglés de ella y las zonas donde se podrían encontrar. Ella corrió feliz a una caja metálica que tenía salida a la habitación donde estarían las águilas.

-Escucha esos chillidos.- ella cerró sus ojos y los abrió dejándome apreciar un extraño brillo en ellos. –La madre llamando a la cría, lista para volar.- ella agarró una palanca y la fue subiendo. Miré como una pequeña puerta se abría cuando ella bajaba más la palanca y de la caja, volando con algo de torpeza, salió una cría de águila con algunas plumas en su cuerpo. -¿Sabías que las águilas encuentran a su pareja para toda la vida?- ella me miró sonriente.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Vaya, eres un imbécil.-

Fruncí el ceño al ser llamado nuevamente así por ella.

-No me interesan los animales.- dije mirando como la pequeña cría era alimentada por un águila más grande junto a una mucho más grande y con un color atrayente de plumas con los rasgos más duros; el macho, junto a la hembra y a su cría. Ella me dio un leve golpe en el brazo mirándome con las cejas levemente fruncidas. Pero no pude evitar pensar en que las águilas tenían una pareja para toda la vida…

[…]

-Repasemos esto…- arrojé las llaves del auto de ella al sillón y me senté en el mismo mirando como ella se agachaba dejándome ver su bien formado trasero y esos rellenos muslos, tragué saliva. –¿Sirves para….? No me sirves para nada, Kagome.- dije serio.

-¡Tú eres el que no me aprovecha, imbécil!-

-¿Para qué te necesito?- pregunte dudoso.

Kagome me miró. –No soy una inútil podríamos hablar o…. ¡Depravado!-

Me acerqué por la espalda a Kagome y apreté ese trasero entre mis manos listo para "aprovecharla" como ella bien dijo.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?- me preguntó ella y tragué saliva al escuchar un nuevo tono de voz en ella, uno demasiado estimulante y que me hacía sudar.

Ella se volteó y enredó sus brazos delgados alrededor de mi cuello. Me sentí nervioso pero emocionado cuando sentí sus labios rozar delicadamente los míos, secos. Me sentí estremecer al sentir sus dedos pasear por mis hombros para bajar por mi pecho, estremeciéndome al sentir su toque por mis pectorales y bajar hasta el borde del pantalón. Ella metió la mano dentro y jadié cuando apretó un poco mi miembro por sobre el bóxer al mismo tiempo que tocaba mis labios con los suyos propios. Moví con rudeza mis labios contra los de ella y la coloqué contra mi cuerpo y la pared detrás de ella colocando una mano en la pared a la altura de su cabeza y otra en su cintura. Gemí cuando sentí como ella metía su lengua en mi boca, buscando a la mía. No lo pensé dos veces y la enrollé con la mía moviendo mis caderas para chocarlas contra las de ella, demostrando mi erección. Ella soltó un gemido y me estremecí al escuchar semejante sonido que me encargaría de hacerlo repetir esta noche…

-¡Argh!-

Ella me pateó el pie y salió de entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

-¡Depravado!-

Miré como ella se cerraba en un cuarto pero la puerta rebotó y volvió a abrirse un poco. Miré excitado como ella se quitaba la blusa negra dejándome ver el broche de un sujetador rojo pero tragué duramente al mirar como llevaba sus manos a su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador y ver como este caía inerte a los pies de ella. La hembra se quedó a espalda a mí pero rato, como si estuviese pensando, después volteo y me miró horrorizada.

-¡Maldito hentai!-

Ella cerró la puerta y me quedé viendo un rato. Un tic en el ojo me atacó y corrí a mi baño por una ducha de agua fría. Minutos después me encontraba temblando en la regadera y es que… ¡¿Quién se baña hoy en día con agua helada teniendo a una hermosura en tu cama?! ¡Rayos! Aún recordaba esa espalda larga, suave, excitante… (xD)

Minutos después salí suspirando aliviado al no tener que soportar el agua fría a las… miré el reloj en la pared. A las 11:37 pm. Caminé hasta mi armario pegado a la pared al lado de mi habitación y saqué de este un short de pijama morado y sin ropa interior, me bajé rápidamente la toalla y como un rayo en menos de 15 segundos me encontraba vestido de la cintura abajo. Abrí lentamente la puerta de mi habitación y lo que esperaba esta sobre mi cama; Kagome se encontraba con una suculenta lencería negra con una almohada entre sus piernas. Me acerqué con sigilo a ella y miré como tenía los ojos cerrados, relajados. Su respiración era tan tranquila que mis ganas de reprocharle, tomarla con pasión animal e incluso gritarle se fueron como un rayo y lo único que pude hacer fue velar su sueño dormitando a ratos.

Alrededor de la de la mañana desperté y miré dirección a Kagome mirando triunfante como ella estaba con la cabeza recostada sobre una de mis piernas con una dulce y excitante mueca de ingenuidad que me llamaba demasiado la atención. Aún somnoliento coloqué la cabeza de Kagome en mi pecho y rodeé la cintura de ella con mis brazos para acomodarme mejor en la cama. Apreté la esbelta forma femenina encima de mi pecho y entrelacé mis fuertes piernas con las suaves y esbeltas de ella para cerrar mis ojos y relajar mi cuerpo escuchando lejanamente el suspiro de ella sobre mi pecho y sintiendo el roce de ella al moverse encima de mí.

Desperté sintiéndome el rey y señor del mundo. Me estiré alejando mis brazos de algo que hacía sólo un poco de peso encima de mí y al tocarlo apreté una forma suave. Me sobresalté sin abrir los ojos y apreté esa forma al pensar que era el bien formado trasero de Kagome pero escuché una risita a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y mi mano se apretó con fuerza a la _almohada_ encima de mí.

-Si serás pervertido.-

Gruñí al saberme engañado por un truco estúpido. Arrojé la almohada escuchando la risa escandalosa de Kagome. Con un poco de orgullo herido caminé hasta el baño y me perdí en un baño caliente escuchando ropa moverse, un roce de ropa con un cuerpo físico. Cambié rápidamente la temperatura del agua a una más fría tragando saliva.

[…]

-¡No te acerques!-

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- ella me encaró con una clara mueca de enojo.

-Esa es MI cocina- resalté el mí. –Nadie entre en MI cocina sin MI permiso- me crucé de manos.

Ella puso los brazos como jarra y a regañadientes dijo: -¿Puedo entrar a tu cocina?-

Sonreí cínico. –Claro, pero no tocarás nada-

-¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Necesito cocinar algo para comer!-

-No lo harás.- caminé hasta la entrada de la cocina y entré seguido de ella. –Yo lo haré.- la miré.

Ella me miro sorprendida y, aún en shock, la saqué con delicadeza de MI cocina para comenzar un buen desayuno. Busqué la harina, un sartén, miel, leche y huevos y comencé a hacer algo sin siquiera ensuciar más de lo necesario. Unos 15 o 17 minutos después había una fila de 6 hotcake´s servidos perfectamente en un plato, con miel encima de ellos y alrededor con una rebanada de mantequilla en la cima. Serví la leche en dos vasos y aparté dos platos redondos en la mesa del centro. Finalmente en la mesa de madera fina, justo en el centro, se encontraba la fila de hotcake´s, dos platos en el centro con un cuchillo y un tenedor y no podía faltar la leche. Un buen desayuno.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?-

-No, pero como puedes creer eso.- dije sarcástico.

Ella bufo y se sentó en una de las sillas. Tomé mi lugar en la silla. Pero no pude evitar mirar la mano de ella, con ese anillo que significaba que estaba atada a mí como yo lo estaba a ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca había prestado interés en mi dinero, no me ha pedido nada de dinero. No ha pedido más que entrar a mi cocina y yo me negué como un loco posesivo con solo una sala de muchas en mi casa. Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir algo entre mis labios e inconscientemente los abrí para dejar pasar el tenedor con un pedazo considerable de hotcake. ¡Vaya, realmente yo SI sabía cocinar! Lo mastiqué mirando curioso como las mejillas de Kagome se coloreaban de un hermoso rosado. Me paré de la silla asustando a Kagome, ya que se tensó. Abrí la puerta del refrigerador y saqué la natilla para cerrar la puerta y volví a sentarme delante de ella, que me miraba curiosa. Sin prestar atención corté un pedazo de un hotcake y esparcí un poco de la natilla sobre él. Tomé ese pedazo con el tenedor de mi plato y se lo extendí a una Kagome sonrojada. Ella abrió su boca pequeña y sentí un extraño revoloteo que viajaba desde mi pecho para expandirse por todo mi cuerpo. Era la primera vez que sentía ese extraño y agradable cosquilleo. Los únicos que sentía eran los del placer al sentirme envuelto en una cavidad de una mujer pero también me daba cuenta que, desde que Kagome llegó a mi vida, no había visto ya a una mujer en apenas 3 días. También me di cuenta que me quedaban 27 días a su lado, antes de que ella se fuera y me sobresalté al pensar que me gustaría que ella se quedara. Pero ese cosquilleo no era así, tonto de mi parte al compararlo con el sexo. No… ese cosquilleo era algo que calentaba mi cuerpo de otra manera, me llenaba de una calidez extraña que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo y me hacía sentir en paz conmigo mismo.

Por primera vez en mi vida… no sabía que era lo correcto.

[…]

-Si iré.- dije seguro.

_-Me alegro hijo mío. Espero lleves a tu esposa.-_escuché la voz de mi padre en la otra línea del celular.

_-_Lo haré, ¿cómo sabes que tengo una esposa?- dije con cuidado al elegir las palabras.

-_Te casaste con ella fuera de un bar, hijo mío. Estaba a tu lado.- tal vez fue mi imaginación pero escuché la voz de mi padre algo nerviosa._

Recordé lejanamente que mi padre y Miroku junto a mi hermano y a una mujer castaña muy escandalosa que me costó trabajo, mucho trabajo, de quitar de encima.

-Bien….- dije lentamente. Continué. –Te veré en la noche. ¿A qué hora era?-

_-A las 9 pm. A más tardar llega a las 1 media. ¡No faltes!-_

_-_Ya entendí.- y por primera vez le colgué a mi padre ya que él siempre me colgaba primero.

Caminé por el pasillo cuando escuché el sonido del teléfono de la casa sonando cerca del sillón, donde Kagome dormía. Tomé el teléfono entre mi oído y hombro mientras tocaba suavemente los cabellos pegados por el sudor en la frente de Kagome con delicadeza.

-¿Bueno?-

_-Se me olvidó esto, hijo.-_escuché la voz de mi padre nuevamente y me asusté pensando que había pasado algo con mi hermano o mi madre.

-¡Padre, ¿pasa algo?!-

Y segundos después de lanzar la pregunta escuché la risa de mi padre y, ante mi mirada sorprendida, escuché el molesto pitido cuando él me colgó. (xD)

Volví a poner el teléfono en el cargador enojado pero me tranquilicé rápidamente cuando miré la cara de mi _esposa,_se sentía extraño mencionar ese nombre pero extrañamente no me molestaba como al principio, eso significaba que era mía, exclusivamente mía. Y esa hembra era preciosa, tanto que en apenas 3 días, ya había tenido 2 erecciones en diferentes modos. Solté un suspiro y cargué en mis brazos a Kagome para llevarla a nuestra habitación, nuestra, eso también se escuchaba extraño para un donjuán como solía serlo yo. Coloqué a una Kagome profundamente dormida en la cama, justo en el centro, y miré sus bellas facciones relajadas. Acaricié con cuidado su mejilla roja mientras pensaba. ¿Cómo había dejado entrar a una mujer en mi vida? ¿Por qué me sentía así con ella? ¿Cómo….? ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Aceptar por primera vez en mi vida a otra mujer aparte de mi madre. Una mujer testaruda, con carácter pero contradictoria mente hermosa, sensual, femenina, una tentación con vida, una…. Una mujer maravillosa.

[…] Algunas horas después.

-Me siento como una muñequita…-

Reí al ver la expresión de Kagome pero bajé la mirada y no pude evitar tragar saliva al verla con un largo y algo esponjoso vestido verde que llegaba hasta el suelo con arreglos tales como bordeados de flores en tonos amarillos y en su cintura se encontraba una linda y gran tela que cubría toda su cintura y abdomen del mismo color, amarillo. Su cabello azabache tan largo como el mío propio pero este estaba de un hermoso azabache ondulado mientras el mío, plateado, se encontraba agarrado con una liga en una coleta baja con un traje de príncipe.

-No es mi culpa que la fiesta sea de la época medieval.- me defendí. Hice una referencia y, aún sin incorporarme, alcé la mirada a la mirada achocolatada de ella, Una mirada que antes creía era de un aburrido color café pero que, ahora, me daba cuenta de que era tan hermosa como el chocolate obscuro negro recién derretido. – ¿Princesa, sería tan amable de acompañar a este apuesto príncipe a un baile?- reí.

Ella rio junto a mí y cuando me incorporé de mi inclinación ella tomó mi brazo con algo de posesión que extrañamente amé. Ambos caminamos hasta la puerta, mis qué cerré con llave para seguir nuestro camino rumbo a mi Pontiac deportivo 2012 de un atrayente color rojo y por primera vez, abrí la puerta para alguien que no era yo mismo. Ella se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y yo corrí dando la media vuelta al coche para saltar al asiento, ya que mi auto era uno de esos sin techo con un parabrisas inclinado al conductor y copiloto. Encendí el auto y comencé a conducir mientras hablaba con Kagome en cada oportunidad que se me presentaba. Varios minutos después llegamos a la mansión de mis padres. Bajé primero del auto y antes de que Kagome bajara me deslicé perfectamente por el frente del auto y abrí la puerta de mi _esposa._ Ella aceptó mi brazo después de haber bajado y cerré la puerta con mi otra mano que no tomaba la cintura de avispa de ella y entramos por las grandes puertas mientras yo saludaba a algunos conocidos pero sentía un molesto cosquilleo al mirar como miraban a MI _esposa._Apresuré mi paso al mirar a unas cuantas mujeres con las que compartí unas cuantas caricias nada decentes pero que ahora miraba, prefería la sensualidad e inocencia en MI Kagome. Mi esposa, sólo y simplemente mía. Llegué junto a mi padre y a mi madre junto a unas de sus amigas de la sociedad que buscaban casarme con sus hijas por interés. Al lado de una de las señoras un hombre me fulminaba con la mirada y no pude evitar reír mentalmente. ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de que su hija fuera una prostituta? ¿Acaso yo fui el responsable? Una de las señoras con exceso de maquillaje y un apretado corsé que dejaba prácticamente sus senos expuestos me miró a mí con unos ojos llenos de avaricia pero miró enojada a Kagome.

-Inuyasha, querido. ¿Quién es _esa?-_

Mi madre y yo miramos ofendidos a la mujer y Kagome escondió su mirada con su largo flequillo.

-Tsubaki, no creo que….- comenzó mi madre con su usual toque de voz tierno y suave.

-¡No, no, no. Izayoi! Mi hija, Kikyo espera por tu hijo para casarse y tu hijo llega a tu fiesta con una cualquiera del brazo. Es imperdonable.- ella comenzó a hacer gestos con sus manos y, tomando un abanico que conformaba su atuendo, comenzó a echarse aire al mismo tiempo que Kagome se tensaba en mi brazo para comenzar a soltarlo.

-Esa cualquiera…- se acercó mi padre. –Es la hermosa y talentosa esposa de mi hijo. No te permito que la ofendas con el nombre de putas como lo son tus hijas.-

-¡Mis hijas no son unas cualquieras!-

-¿Enserio?- mi padre sonrió burlón. –Mira quien está allí.- señaló con el dedo una esquina de la gran habitación donde se encontraba nada más y nada menos a Kikyo con un vestido súper corto casi follando en la esquina con un hombre vestido totalmente de negro. La mujer soltó un grito horrorizado y corrió en dirección a ellos seguramente para reprocharle a Kikyo su falta para la gran oportunidad de tener mi fortuna para ellas.

-¡Oh, querido! ¡Mira que hermosura de mujer! Ese verde combina perfectamente con ese amarillo tan cálido junto a esas zapatillas amarillas. Sus rasgos son tan hermosos, justos para mi hijo.- mi madre literalmente se abalanzó a los brazos de una Kagome confundida y sonrojada. -¡Y que buenos reflejos tiene!- dijo ella cuando Kagome la atrapó antes de que cayera.

Reí nerviosamente y jalé de la mano a Kagome rumbo a la biblioteca de mis padres, donde seguramente no habría nadie. Kagome siguió mis pasos pero podía escuchar el fuerte sonido del tacón al impactar con fuerza contra el suelo y decidí cargarla para mejorar su comodidad. Ella soltó un pequeño grito y se agarró con fuerza de mi cuello. Corrí cargando el escaso peso de Kagome hasta llegar a unas dos grandes puertas de fina caoba. Con un pie abrí una de las grandes puertas y entré con Kagome.

-¡Cuántos libros!-

Kagome se bajó de mis brazos y miró sorprendida todo para después sonreír y tuve que correr debido a que ella se lanzó a buscar algo que no sabía. Seguí a Kagome por los grandes estándares de libros hasta que ella se detuvo y agarró un libro en especial.

-Tipos de águilas- leí el título.

-¡Me encanta!- ella puso el libro en su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Llévatelo.- ofrecí al ver su entusiasmo.

Ella me miro sorprendida y negando rítmicamente con la cabeza. –Es una edición especial y rarísima. Además, este libro pertenece a tus padres. No a ti.- dijo ella con un brillo de tristeza en sus facciones fáciles devolviendo el libro a su lugar. Miré el libro con atención.

[…] 13 días. 18 días faltantes.

Después de una semana desde que nos encontramos en la cama, desnudos y yo sin recordar nada, ella se negaba a contarme lo referente a el asunto del bar y la boda que no recordaba y que, ahora, quería recordar. ¿Cómo me encontré con ella? ¿Por qué me case con ella? Y lo más importante: ¿Qué hiso ella para hacerme sentir así: tonto, idiota, estúpido, agradable, amistoso, imbécil, posesivo, me sentía bien en su presencia…? Solté un suspiro y me acomodé mejor en el sillón tomando palomitas de Kagome, que se encontraba entra mis piernas mirando una película a mi lado en la televisión plasma. Miré el anillo en mi dedo corazón que desde ayer busqué en todo mi cuarto cuando ella dormía en el sillón como el ángel que era. No sabía porque pero ese anillo era mi consuelo al pensar que Kagome me engañaba con lo de esposos o que me engañara con otro hombre cuando salía de compras, pero ella siempre volvía con una bolsa como mínimo y tres como máximo con un café para mí sonriendo y dándome un beso en la mejilla que hacía que mis labios se pusieran celosos al no recibir esa caricia tan añorada desde que ella tomó el valor para besarme y dejarme caliente.

Apresé a Kagome entre mis brazos y con una de mis manos tapé los ojos de ella cuando mostraron una escena donde los niños no debían de mirar aunque ella era una joven adulta como yo lo era.

-¡Déjame, perro pervertido! ¡Yo quiero ver!- ella comenzó a forcejear pero mi brazo se encargó de mantenerla quieta.

-No mires, pequeña bruja pervertida- dije riendo.

-¡Eres un…!- ella soltó un suspiro y dejó de luchar. –Eres mi marido sobreprotector- suspiro ella.

Una extraña emoción surgió en mi pecho al ser llamado esposo por ella y no pude evitar abrazarla con más fuerza y sonreír.

[…] 27 días. 4 días restantes al mes.

-¡Ya llegué!-

Corrí como un perro feliz de encontrar a su dueño a la puerta y abrasé contra mi pecho a una feliz Kagome. Ella correspondió mi abrazo y me dio un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios que hacía que mi respiración se cortase, mi corazón iniciara una loca carrera y que mis pupilas se dilataran. Ella dejó las bolsas de mandado en la cocina conmigo literalmente colgado a los pies de ella y se sentó en el sillón siendo seguido por mí y mi entusiasmo que ni yo mismo podía explicar. Hoy tenía una sonrisa que no se podía borrar y escondí mejor el obsequio en mi espalda sintiendo mis mejillas arder al pensar que daría mi primer obsequio a una mujer en todos mis 23 años. Solté un suspiro y no pude evitar esconder mis ojos en mi flequillo plateado y extendiendo el bello envoltorio blanco rectangular y plano en dirección a ella. Sentí como el regalo era retirado suavemente de mis manos y alcé un poco la mirada dispuesto a mirar su reacción.

-¿Para mí?-

-Claro, tonta.- me sentí nervioso cuando miré como fruncía las cejas.

-Eres insoportable algunas veces…-

Sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón al ser insultado por ella y traté de calmarme sabiendo que ella siempre me insultaba. Miré como ella retiraba el envoltorio y mi corazón latió emocionado cuando ella soltó un grito gigantesco y se abrazaba a mi pecho.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-

Miré con ojos orgullosos el especial de "Tipos de Águilas" en las manos de ella que me separaba de estar totalmente pegada a mi pecho. Abrasé a Kagome contra mi pecho y besé suavemente la coronilla de ella. Encendí la televisión y nos pusimos a ver un documental de animales en Animal Planet. Pensé en lo difícil que fue conseguir el libro. Tuve que buscar cada biblioteca en todo Estados Unidos y al no encontrarlo pedirlo desde internet con coleccionistas.

[…] Horas después.

Kagome entró al baño pero podía notar nerviosismo en ella. Puse mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza pensando en lo feliz que era mi vida desde que Kagome llegó a ella. Desde que la vi como dios la trajo al mundo al lado mío a igual condiciones. Con un anillo que ahora mismo tenía en mi dedo corazón idéntico al de Kagome. Acerqué la blusa de Kagome a mi nariz y a mi sistema penetró el dulce olor de Kagome, tan suave y excitante como ella lo era. Pero miré con tristeza las dos maletas pequeñas en la puerta de la habitación… casi se cumplía el mes desde que la conocí y por consecuente los últimos días al lado de ella comenzaban a darme un sabor amargo. Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse de golpe y los gritos de Kagome. Miré a dirección a ella y antes de disfrutar la hermosa vista de ella con solo unas bragas y su largo cabello cubriendo sus senos pero evité esto y miré su cara llena de tristeza. Atrapé a Kagome y después sentí unas gotas cálidas en mi pecho y a mis oídos llegó el horrible sonido de lloriqueos de mi pequeña.

-¿Kagome…?-

-¡Ya llego! ¡Es hora! ¡No…! ¡No quiero!-

Ella comenzó a golpear mi pecho mientras yo trataba inútilmente de comprender las palabras de ella. Kagome seguía balbuceando cosas incoherentes a mi parecer hasta que entendí perfectamente:

-Mi periodo… Inuyasha. Ya llegó….-

Sentí como la sangre dejaba de llegar a mis venas como mi corazón se detuvo y mis brazos cayeron inertes a mis costados. Mis parpados no tenía la fuerza para bajar y el aliento se me atascó en la cascada. Ella… se iba. Me dejaba solo… como antes… se había acabado mi felicidad. No estaba embarazada y el estúpido trato decía que ella se iría al día siguiente después de su periodo.

-Eso no es todo….- ella se separó de mi pecho con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos chocolate. Soltó un sollozo. -¡Perdóname, Inuyasha! ¡Te engañé!-

La miré sin entender y ella sollozó más fuerte.

-¿Recuerdas a mi amiga, la castaña?- me pregunto con dificultad debido a sus sollozos. Asentí con la cabeza recordando a la chica que me miro enojada el día en el que fuimos al zoológico. –¡Ella me ha pedido que te dé una lección! ¡No estamos casados, Inuyasha! ¡Era una venganza de Sango! ¡Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento!-

-P-Pero las fotos… ¡Tú me las enseñaste!-

-¡No las abriste! ¡En ese sobre no había nada más que aire!- ella se abrazó a mi pecho temblando y no pude hacer nada más que colocar una mano en su espalda desnuda.

Ahora todo tenía sentido… A mi memoria llegó la imagen de Kagome ofreciéndome un trago con el que seguramente me drogaron. Pero… ¡Mi padre!

-¿Mi padre lo sabía?-

-Él fue el que me dio una copia de tu llave, así fue como entré en la mañana para desnudarme y el resto de lo sabes…- ella se abrazó a mi pecho

Esa noche ella terminó durmiendo de tanto llorar y yo me encargué de velar cada minuto de su sueño casi sin parpadear y haciendo imágenes mentales de ella…

¡Era un estúpido! Me había dejado engañar por unas mujeres. Nunca lo imaginé pero ya no podía volver a hacer el tiempo volver aunque lo deseara. Realmente fui feliz por esos 27 días que pase con ella, nunca imaginé qué podría pasar buenos momentos con una mujer que no fueran en la cama, nunca imaginé que me sentiría así, nunca pensé…. Que quisiera tener a esa hermosa mujer a mi lado, a cada momento…. Miré el anillo en mi mano, nunca me lo quitaría…. Si Kagome se alejaba de mi lado con solo mirarlo recordaría cada momento que pase con ella y que no fue un hermoso sueño que quería repetir a cada momeno.

"**Vaya, eres un imbécil"**

"**Estúpido perro pervertido"**

Y para cuando desperté… ella no estaba a mi lado.

-Kagome…- desperté abrazando una almohada con el perfume de ella impregnado.

[…] 1 Meses después

Abrí el cajón de mi baño con rudeza hasta sacarlo completamente y me encaminé a la playa que estaba justo delante de mi casa que me dieron mis padres. Llevé conmigo un encendedor y salí rápido de la cocina que me traía recuerdos dolorosos pero a la vez que tanto deseaba volver a repetir.

"No te acerques"

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!"

"Esta es MI cocina y nadie entra a MI cocina…."

Solté un suspiro y en la playa comencé a buscar varias ramas hasta que después de varios minutos tenía una pequeña fila de ellas juntas en un lugar cerca de agua salada del mar donde recordaba perfectamente un momento junto a ella, poco después de que se cumplieran los 27 días….

"-No quiero- ella negó graciosamente con la cabeza. –El agua no me gusta.- me miró a los ojos. Con dificultad la mire a los ojos y no a los senos al verla con un lindo bikini rosa neón que me dejaba ver su sexy hueso del pubis

-Te gustará- asegure. –De lo contrario….- cargué a Kagome y corrí a la orilla de la playa haciendo que ella bajara de mí y sus pies tocaran el agua pero no esperaba que ella se tensara entre mis brazos. La abrasé me senté alejado del agua en la arena caliente que me daba un molesto ardor con Kagome temblando entre mis brazos. -¿Es acaso una fobia?-

-¡Suéltame!-

-No lo haré. Contesta.-

-Si…-

Solté un suspiro. -¿Qué paso?- alcé su mentón para que el chocolate y dorado chocaran entre sí. –No me burlaré.- asegure.

-Mi padre…-

-¿Qué pasó con tu padre?-

No sabía porque pero sentía que quería conocer cada parte de la vida de MI esposa.

-El casi muere cuando yo me ahogaba en una playa….- sentí unos líquidos cálidos bajando por mi pecho, a la altura de sus ojos y la abrasé más al entender que eran lágrimas.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Que no lo haré! Llora, grita, golpéame, abrázame o lo que quieras pero me niego a soltarte.- dije con determinación.

Mi madre decía que eso servía para calmar a una persona y tenía pensado comprobarlo yo mismo. Ella comenzó a golpear mi pecho cuando me incorporé y camine rumbo a la orilla para seguir mí caminata y me fui hundiendo en el agua salada de la playa.

-¡Suéltame, maldito pervertido!-

Algunos segundos después me encontraba con el agua hasta el cuello y Kagome con el agua un poco más arriba de su cadera.

-No pasará nada, te tengo.-

-¡Me quiero ir! ¡Bájame!-

-Bien-

Era consiente que fui muy cruel al quitar mis brazos pero sonreí cuando sentí su fuerte agarre contra mi pecho. Con mis manos agarré esa esbelta cintura y comencé a moverla de adelante a atrás.

-Siente el agua, Kagome. Siente como esta te acaricia diciéndote "No te haré daño, disfrútame que no vengo a violar tu paz"…-

-Inuyasha….- ella aflojó un poco su fuerte agarre en mí.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan malo…- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa sonrojada"

Solté un suspiro al salir de los recuerdos y tomé en una mano una rama más gruesa que las otras y comencé a tomar del cajón que me traje completo. Con mi mano tomé cada tanga y las arrojé a la fila de varitas, leña y palos para comenzar a encenderlos.

-Adiós, Kelly, Ariana, Sofía, Margaret…..-

-¿Qué haces?- me tensé pero una extraña emoción estalló en mi pecho al reconocer a la portadora de esa bella voz.

Miré detrás de mí y una sonrisa adornó mi rostro y mi corazón latió más rápido al confirmar a la portadora de esa voz. La rama que tenía en mi mano la apreté inconsciente mente hasta que esta se rompió en dos pero no me di cuenta de eso. Aún sin poder creérmelo la abrasé contra mi pecho murmurando ese bello nombre que me perseguía en sueños.

-Kagome…-

Sentí como ella colocaba su rostro en mi hombro y esa extraña emoción explotó en mí al sentirla como hace meses no lo hacía, como tanto añoraba tenerla a mi lado. Me sentía totalmente fuera de este mundo con un solo toque de ella ya sea en mi mejilla o en mi mano y ahora mismo, con ese hermoso abrazo, sentía como si volara por todo el cielo.

-Tu agenda...Inuyasha...-

La separé de mí y miré como ella estaba con la mirada curiosa y enternecida a la gran fila de tangas con diferentes formas y nombres de chicas con números telefónicos en ellas. Ella apretó más sus brazos en mi cuello y yo mismo coloqué mi mentón con la coronilla de ella. Cambiaría por ella, no necesitaba a ninguna otra mujer que no sea MI Kagome en este momento y me aseguraría que en el futuro sea igual. Miré como la rama ahora se perdía en el fuego que quemaba ardiente mente cada tanga en esa gran fila y, gracias a los colorantes en los hilos, el fuego se miraba de hermosos y diferentes colores también gracias a la sal que hacía que el fuego se mirase como un azul o morado.

-Estoy cambiando...- susurré.

-Inuyasha...- ella soltó ese nombre que me pertenecía de esos hermosos y carnosos labios que añoraba volver a besar y algunas otras cosas más.

Me estremecí al imaginármela debajo de mí como imaginé desde el principio, desde que la encontré acostada en mi cama, desde que fuimos esposos por una simple broma de una de las amigas de Kagome. Esa mujer que ignoré y que, gracias a ella, ahora tenía a mi bello ángel junto a mí.

La separé de mi pecho dispuesto a cumplir cada fantasía en mi mente. Y, como si ella leyera mis pensamientos, se abrazó más fuerte contra mí y sentí su pesada respiración en mi hombro y cuello, estremeciéndome.

-Te extrañé tanto, Inuyasha….-

-Tonta, ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo?- jadié en su oído cuando sentí leves mordidas de ella en mi cuello.

-No es el momento para eso… Pero fui unos días a Tokio para avisarles a mis padres de mi próxima boda.-

La sangre se me heló. -¿B-Boda…?-

-Me caso con un multimillonario, celoso, impulsivo, un casanova, alto, piel bronceada, ojos dorados y lo más importante…-

Con cada cosa que ella decía sentía como mi mundo sufría de un extraño shock. El hombre que Kagome mencionaba parecía el chico ideal para ella pero me molesté al escuchar que era un donjuán pero después sentí perfectamente el amargo sabor de los celos y mi sistema pedía a gritos golpear a quien robo el corazón de MI Kagome. A ese hombre que tenía en sus manos lo que yo más quería y en un ataque de celos mordí fuerte la clavícula de ella mirando orgulloso una marca en este, esa era MI marca y significaba que ella ME PERTENECE SOLO A MÍ.

-¡Eres mía!-

-...tiene cabellos largos plateados.- terminó ella.

Ambos mencionamos eso al mismo tiempo y mi mundo volvió a la normalidad al entender que el chico al que tenía unas enormes ganas de matar era yo mismo.

-Déjame enredarme entre tus bellas alas, Kagome. Sé mi mujer para toda la vida…- me acerqué a sus labios.

Ella me miró sorprendida y sonrojada pero fue ella la que se acercó a mí y mi corazón palpitó más fuerte en mi pecho al sentir como ella buscaba mi contacto.

-No me iré de tu lado, nunca.- le dije.

-Has leído mis pensamientos.- ella apretó más sus labios contra los míos y yo para evitar quemar algo apagué con la arena la pequeña fogata ya que la tela de las tangas hacía que el ambiente oliera algo extraño. Miré angustiado unas marcas moradas debajo de sus bellos ojos que se mostraban opacados. Se miraba igual que yo cuando paso apenas una semana sin ella, de hecho, justo ayer aún no podía dormir pensando en ella como cada noche lo hacía, ahora odiaba los hotcakes y no entraba para nada a la cocina, ahora pedía comida por teléfono.

Como si hubiese música en el aire, ambos comenzamos un baile acompasado y yo miraba como su largo vestido blanco veraniego se movía atrapándome y dejándome ver como este bailaba a los lados de mis pies. Le di una suave vuelta y miré embelesado como sus largos cabellos se movían y a mi sistema penetró el olor de ella junto a la brisa marina de la playa. Apreté un poco esa delicada mano y la apresé contra la mía un poco más fuerte para dejarla en la cadera de ella. Ambos dimos una vuelta y yo, sin poder esperar más, cargué a Kagome estilo nupcial y entramos a mi casa por las puertas de vidrio con blanco a los bordes. Corrí como un demente por las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi habitación y coloqué con suavidad a Kagome en medio de la gran cama.

-¿Y quién es el novio…?-

Subí encima de ella y entrelacé mis manos con las de ella colocándolas a la altura de su cabeza. Ella me miro sonrojada pero allí estaba esa mirada salvaje que tanto añoraba mirar estaba en su rostro.

-¡Oh, no. Señor! No puedo serle infiel a mi marido.- ella continuó mi juego.

-Es una lástima…- comencé a besar delicadamente su cuello. –Me encargaré de ser su amante por hoy, su marido no lo sabrá.-

-No lo sé…- ella tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y amé su delicioso agarre sobre esta. -…La oferta suena tentadora pero soy una buena esposa. No me gustaría engañar a mi esposo en plena noche de bodas.- sentí un calor en mi cuerpo encendiéndome al escuchar la palabra "noche de bodas"

-Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, seré amable contigo.- comencé a bajar para morder delicadamente su clavícula mirando ese sexy hueso. Ella soltó un gemido de satisfacción femenina. –Deje a su marido abandonado y desnudo en la cama, me tiene a mí a su entero servicio.-

Bajé lentamente el tirante blanco del hombro derecho de ella al no recibir respuesta de nuestra pequeña charla. Bajé mis besos hasta el borde de un sujetador lila que estorbaba en mi camino y gruñí. ¿Cómo se quitaba eso? No tenía un cierre por su espalda, eso lo noté cuando llevé una de mis manos inquietas y temblorosas a su espalda. Ella soltó una risa y yo gruñí al surtirme inútil en "mi terreno"

-Es un sujetador que se desabrocha por delante-

Ella acudió a mi ayuda.

Bajé el otro tirante hasta bajar toda la pieza de arriba a su cintura y el broche del sujetador salió a la escasa luz de mi habitación. Llevé una de mis manos a un seno de ella aún con el sujetador colocado y lo apreté deleitándome con su suavidad y firmeza. Ella soltó la respiración en un lindo y sensual suspiro que hiso eco en mi oído, estimulándome, logrando que tuviera una pequeña erección pero sonreí al saber que al fin podría hacerme cargo de ella con esa hermosa figura femenina debajo de mi cuerpo caliente. Me colé entre sus piernas ya que tenía ganas de sentir su intimidad contra mi pequeña erección en mi pantalón blanco. Mis chanclas hace rato dejaron de estar en mis pies para estar a los pies de la cama, así que tenía mis pies desnudos y me aseguré de que los de Kagome estuvieran en igual condición. Apreté mis labios negándome a dejar salir los gemidos cuando apreté mi erección a medias contra las bragas de ella y sentí como ella gemía.

-Inuyasha…-

Sin poder evitarlo desabroché el sujetador de ella y este voló por la habitación con facilidad ya que no tenía tirantes. Mi boca se apoderó del pezón derecho de ella.

-¿Eres virgen?- balbuceé absorbiendo el pezón de ella.

-No. ¡Ah!-

Celoso, mordí el pezón de ella y me rocé más contra su intimidad que comenzaba a mojar el pantalón blanco.

-¡¿Quién?!-

-Tú.-

Eso no me lo esperaba…. ¿Cómo había hecho eso sí, según yo, esta era mi primera vez con Kagome? Mientras pensaba mi cuerpo y mi boca no dejaron de moverse y Kagome no dejaba de gemir ante mis caricias.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Digamos que abusé de ti mientras dormías, estaba desesperada. Tu miembro es muy sensible, ¿sabes?- ella soltó una risa. –Debiste de escuchar tu gemido aún dormido, me decías "¡Ahh! ¡Estrecho, muy estrecho!"- ironizó.

Cerré mis ojos y me empujé con más fuerza contra ella bufando pero negándome a gemir. Esa respuesta era tan excitante a mi parecer y no pude evitar reír. ¿Así que fui violado por una mujer mientras dormía drogado? Solo me arrepentía de no poder recordarlo. Ella comenzó a arañar mi espalda y yo mismo que desabotoné la camisa de botones negra que ese día portaba. Finalmente mi pecho quedó al descubierto y ella alzó la cabeza y solté un gruñido al sentir mordidas en mi pecho. Moví con más fuerza mis caderas y no pude evitar bajar de un tirón el short de elástico, escasas veces utilizaba ropa interior y esa era una de esas. Mi miembro quedó totalmente a la vista de ella y sentí un estremecimiento de ella seguido de un gemido.

-Quiero sentirlo otra vez….-

-¿Qué tanto placer te dio mi herramienta?- comencé a bajar las bragas blancas y húmedas de ella con cuidado y procurando que mis dedos tocaran sus muslos y piernas.

-Me corrí 3 veces.- ella gimió cuando llegué al final de sus largas piernas y con mi mano tanteé el terreno secreto de ella. Moví mi cabeza hasta que a mi sistema respiratorio penetró el dulce aroma de la intimidad de ella y mi boca se encargó de darle un gran placer. Sentí sus manos sobre mi cabeza acercándome más a ella si es que eso era posible.

-¿Te correrías para mí nuevamente?- comencé a morder delicadamente su clítoris.

-¡Las veces que quieras! ¡N-No pares! ¡Inuyasha!-

-¿Cómo lo ves?-

-¡Tan firme, tan fuerte, con ansias de ser devorado por mí!-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo te sientes?- comencé a absorber el clítoris de ella con cuidado sintiendo como ella se movía contra mi boca.

-¡Con ganas de devorarlo, con mi boca si es posible! ¡Tengo ganas de no dejarlo ir nunca! Porque él eres tú y te quiero a ti…-

Coloqué mi pene en la vagina de ella sintiendo mis labios mojados y los lamí sin poder evitarlo sintiendo ese dulce sabor de ella en mi boca. La cabeza de mi miembro pico cuando sentí piel a piel a Kagome y ella comenzó a mover sus caderas entorno a mi miembro. Apreté mis ojos cuando fui penetrando lentamente la intimidad de ella pero solté un jadeo fuerte, casi parecido a un gemido o aullido, cuando ella me metió enteramente en su interior.

-¡Ah, Inuyasha!-

Gruñí perdido en el placer al sentirme cruelmente apretado por ella en su estrecho interior y sin poder evitarlo cerré mis ojos que se quejaban debido a que no había parpadeado por mirar las bellas muecas de placer de Kagome. Jadié cuando sentí sus uñas arañar mi espalda pero apreté más mis labios para no soltar gemidos que mi garganta me pedía a gritos sacar al exterior. Jamás había sentido semejante placer, claro que había tenido infinidad de chicas a mi servicio pero ninguna le ganaba a Kagome. Me sentía apretado en el interior de ella, con los ojos dilatados, mi boca apretada. ¡Con otras ni siquiera lograba sacarme estar satisfecho, me sentía siempre con un vacío en mi interior pero con Kagome, me sentía en casa, completo, querido, amado. Jamás me había sentido así, jamás había sentido el amor….

Saqué mi miembro mojado del interior de ella mirándolo y no pude evitar pensar que mi miembro normalmente de 9 pulgadas erecto hora parecía de 10 pulgadas con Kagome a mi lado. También pensé que ese era mi miembro al límite de excitación con una bella mujer cuando miré la punta roja, varias venas por el troncho y la base hinchada. Volví a introducirme en ella de golpe sintiendo su carne interna darme la bienvenida gustosa pero que me acariciaban con más fuerza cuando salía de ella, como no queriendo dejarme ir.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Ahh! ¡M-Mas fuerte!-

Gruñí cumpliendo la petición de Kagome y sentí como mi entrepierna se sentía algo viscosa gracias a los líquidos de ella pero no podía negarme, me sentía realmente bien saber que esa mujer, la que estaba disfrutando de mis caricias, me amaba, no me lo había dicho pero yo lo sabía. Si no fuese así, no habría vuelto a mi lado. Sentía que el final estaba cerca… Ella comenzaba a gritar y no supe como per ella quito en algún momento mi camisa de mi cuerpo y ahora arañaba mi espalda hasta que sentía perfectamente algunas gotas cálidas de sangre perderse con el sudor de mi espalda. Escondí mi cabeza entre sus senos y apreté mi agarre sobre sus caderas no por miedo a que se escapara, sino porque sentía que si no la tenía entre mis brazos ella se iría de mi lado y me volvería a sentir vacío. Gemí sin poder evitarlo, un gemido ronco, masculino, grave. Ese gemido salió de mí junto al gemido de Kagome. Acerqué mi boca a la de ella y mi lengua empujó para que ella abriera sus labios fuertemente cerrados y enrollé mi lengua con la de ella justo para detener mi gemido en el orgasmo. Di mis últimas sacudidas para caer pesadamente sobre ella pero me sorprendí al sentirme fuera del paraíso mismo por Kagome y más al sentir como ella se volteaba dándome la espalda.

-Quiero sentirte en todo mi ser, Inuyasha.-

Gruñí y llevé mi miembro erecto a la vagina de ella pero me sorprendí más al sentir como ella las quitaba.

-¿Kagome?-

-Allí no.-

-¿Entonces donde…? ¡Allí no, Kagome.!- grité horrorizado. ¡Claro que me gustaría meter por primera vez mi miembro en esa entrada! Pero no creía que pudiera ya que era demasiado estrecho.

Gruñí al sentir como ella rozaba la punta de mi miembro con la otra entrada de ella. Suspiré de placer y metí levemente la cabeza de mi miembro y solté un gemido de dolor. Ella también gimió de dolor y me preocupé.

-Kagome, si a ti también te duele….-

Comencé a sacar la cabeza de mi miembro lentamente de ella.

-¡No lo hagas, ya pasará!- aseguro ella.

-Pero... ¿Y si no pasa? ¿Y si sientes dolor?-

-Mientras este a tu lado no me pasará nada…-

Solté un suspiro y comencé a adentrarme nuevamente en ella pero era imposible. Escupí en mi mano en un vano intento de lubricante pero la saliva no era un buen lubricante.

-No puedo, Kagome….-

-¡Hazlo! ¡Cobarde!-

Me tensé y gruñí al ser insultado por ella en pleno acto y de pronto me sentí un inútil al no poder entrar en ella. Tenía que complacer a MI mujer pero no podía hacer eso tan simple. Coloqué las rodillas de ella en la cama y yo me hinqué detrás de ella. Kagome quedó con las caderas alzadas y el torso y pecho en la cama. Con mis manos separé su trasero para exponerla más a mí y comencé a dar embestidas sacando y volviendo a enterrar profundamente en ella la cabeza hasta que sentí como ella cedía un poco y podía meter hasta un poco más debajo de la cabeza. Gruñí y traté de hacer fuerza hasta sentir un poco más de la mitad en ella sintiéndome al borde del placer y dolor al sentir como ella me apresaba y finalmente, después de dificultades, entré enteramente en ella y traté de tomar respiración para poder dar la primera embestida escuchando el gemido de ella que no supe identificar si era de dolor o de placer. Varias embestidas después el dolor se fue de mí y también de Kagome ya que ella movía sus caderas contra las mías hasta sentir perfectamente como nuestras caderas se tocaban entre sí en cada embestida. El sonido de nuestros cuerpos al unirse era el bello sonido acompañado de mis gemidos, que ya no podía ocultar, y los gemidos y gritos de ella en toda la habitación.

Subí a Kagome encima de mí conmigo enterrado profundamente en ella y moví mis caderas incitándola a moverse a mi lado.

Gemí y encajé mis uñas en las caderas de ella aumentando el ritmo al sentir a Kagome muy cooperativa.

[…]

Desperté sintiéndome complacido, satisfecho, amado. Apreté la forma femenina a mi lado y recordé cuantas veces nos entregamos en cuerpo el día anterior. Me estiré con ella entre brazos y aproveché el hecho de que ella estaba dormida para bañarme ya que sentía un exceso de humedad en mi entrepierna y sinceramente me daba escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo al sentir como se deslizaban por mi tronco, recordándome como Kagome montaba sobre mí con mi miembro en su cavidad anal mientras arañaba mis pectorales y era consciente de que quería volver a repetirlo pero recordaba el dolor de ella. Solté un suspiro al sentir el agua tibia resbalar por todo mi cuerpo que comenzaba a relajarse.

Minutos después salí con una toalla blanca enredada en mi cadera. Miré mi rostro en el espejo y me sorprendí al ver mi cara prácticamente brillar, casi podía mira restrellas a mi alrededor. Me sentía rejuvenecido, 7 años menos. Mis ojos brillaban más que nunca.

Me escondí mejor en la puerta casi totalmente abierta del cuarto de baño al mirar a Kagome con mi camisa negra de anoche estirándose tal como lo haría un gatito flojo.

-¿Por qué tienes mi camisa favorita puesta, Kagome?- pregunté con voz sensual mientras salía de atrás de la puerta. Ella me miro sorprendida pero su expresión cambió a la juguetona característica de ella.

-Pensé que la favorita era la azul...-

-La negra también.- me acerqué a ella a paso lento.

-Quítamela, si tanto te molesta…-

-Es lo que pienso hacer.- comencé a morder su cuello que la camias holgada para ella dejaba a la vista. Mis manos comenzaron a desabrochar cada botón hasta dejar a la vista su abdomen y sus senos rojos por mis besos. Apreté con fuerza sus senos y una sonrisa adornó mi rostro al sentir los pezones ya erectos.

-¡Inuyasha!-

Solté una carcajada de orgullo masculino. El día parecía ser uno muy bueno.

[…] Años después.

Suspire cansado y arrojé el saco, al corbata, el maletín y mis zapatos a algún lugar de nuestra casa. Me senté en el sillón y no tardé en escuchar pasos anciosos por la escalera. Sonreí y atrapé a la pequeña niña que se lanzó a mis brazos.

Mi pequeña Misaki Taisho Higurashi de 3 años

-¡Papá, papá! ¡Llegaste!-

-Misaki, donde esta tu madre, cariño.-

La niña me sonrió y sus ojos de un hermoso chocolate heredados de s madre brillarón. -¡Ella te tiene una sorpresa, papi! ¡Yo misma la ayudé! Esta en us habitación.- Ella se alejó d emi riendo traviesamente como su madre, totálmente heredado. Y corrió rumbo a su habitación en la planta baja. Solté un suspiro y caminé a paso lento escaleras arriba. Comencé a quitarme la camisa botón a botón al pensar en la sorpresa de mi esposa que después de 4 años casados no cambiaba para nada. Abrí la puerta y la encontré a luz de velas. Caminé hasta la cama y me senté en ella esperándo ver a mi esposa por algún lugar de la habitación.

-¿Kagome?-

Después de mi pregunta al aire escuché la puerta cerrarse y momentos después sentí un cuerpo delgado a pesar de dar luz ya a una pequeña. Caí sobre la cama con una hermosa mujer de de 25 años arriba de mí.

-Kagome...- dije sonriendo.

Subí mi cabeza para besarla pero ella se alejó de mí sentándose a mi lado.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.- dijo ella traviesamente.

-¿A sí...?-

Me junté más a ella buscándo desesperado sus labios después de 12 días sin tener relaciones.

-Shi...- dijo ella en tono infantil que nuca me cansaba. Solté un suspiro al saber que hoy no tendríamos mi tipo de entranamiento de músculos favoritos y esperé a que hablara.

Ella se agachó y buscó algo en el suelo, más bien debajo de la cama. Pero yo solo pude ver como su delicioso trasero se enmarcaba con el diminuto short que portaba hoy. Mi excitante visión fué retirada cuando ella volvió a subir y me mostró un libro grande.

-Son fotos de nuestra boda.- ella me sonrió.

La miré asombrado. -Creí que Miroku había perdido las fotos.- dije.

Ella sonrió. -Esa boda no... Nuestra primer boda.-

La miré sorprendido y le arrebaté el libro sentándome a su lado, dejándo que mis piernas se dobloran como un índio. Abrí el libro con la mirada de ella puesta en mí y me horrorizé al mirar la primer página.

-¿Ese soy yo?-

Ella soltó una risa. -Ese, cariño. Ese mismo eres tú.-

-No lo sé, tiene el mismo cabello plateado. ¿No es mi hermano? Se parece.-

-¡No, tonto! Mira los ojos, los tuyos son más expresivos y los de Sesshoumaru son fríos y más cerrados-

-¡Pero mira, tengo los ojos rojos y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.-

Ella rió más fuerte. -Estabas drogado.- (XD)

-¿Sabes algo?- arrojé el libro y subí sobre ella apresándola entre mis brazos. -¡Que bueno que volvímos a casarnos!- ella rio junto a mí.

Pero silencié esos labios cuando los míos impactaron contra los de ella.

-Sé de algo que nuestra hija no podrá ayudarte...- dije travieso.

-¿Qué es?- ella se revolvió entre mis brazos y apreté el agarre en ella.

-Lo que hago mejor que nadie...- dije lentamente.

-¿Ser un bruto?-

-¡No! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-

Ella soltó una carcajada y suspire. Me bajé de ella y me eché pesadamente alejado de ella y sonreí al pensar en mi plan, nunca fallaba. Reí internamente al sentir su peso sobre mi abdomen y como sus manos tomaban las mías para llevarlas a sus caderas.

-Lo siento, cariño. Discúlpame.-

-No quiero.-

Sonreí internamente cuando sentí como ella envolvía sus labios entre los mios y antes de que se escapara tomé su nuca con mi mano y la atraje con más fuerza a mis labios.

-¡Te tengo!- subí sobre ella y mostré mi erección cuando choqué sus caderas contra las de ella.

Escuché victorioso su rendición cuando ella soltó un gemido.

-¡Estúpido perro pervertido!-

Reí al saber que las viejas mañas no nos dejaban nunca.

Yo cambié por Kagome, cambié para Kagome yme quedaré así, como de verdad me siento, no con una mascara que utilizé 23 años hasta que ella llegó a mi vida. Yo cambié y no volveré a cambiar de otra forma


	8. Dulce amor

**Dulce amor.**

-¡Higurashi, el fondant!- grité a mí empleada que tenía lo necesario para hacerle orgullo a su puesto de ayudante.

-¡Sí, señor!-

Ella trajo a mis manos un gran rollo de fondant morado con puntos rosados en él. Tomé con rudeza ese rollo y lo extendí por el cereal para después cortar el sobrante; logrando un perfecto cuadro morado con motas rosadas que completaba el pastel de cumpleaños.

-¡Bien hecho!- sonreí con orgullo.

Miré el pastel con edificios morados y rosados que hacían un conjunto para cumpleaños. Una empleada colocó los personajes hechos de chocolate blanco con pintura de marcador comestible y otra colocó las palabras de chocolate cubiertas con fondant blanco que decía el nombre de la cumpleañera. Un rico pastel de avellana con nueces.

-¡Sí!- se escuchó en coro junto a la melodiosa voz de Kagome.

-¡Segundo pastel, terminado. A por el tercero y cuarto y podrán irse!- grité cerrando la puerta de la cocina tras de mí y caminando a paso tranquilo.

-Señor Taisho.- una camarera se acercó a paso rápido a mi dirección y la intimidé con mi fría mirada dorada directo a sus ojos azules. Ella comenzó a tartamudear: -Los buscan los señores Takeda.- dicho esto ella se alejó, o prácticamente huyó de mí, como de costumbre

Suspire hastiado. El señor Takeda y sus dos hijas eran todo un moco en la vida; no te dejaba de molestar y a veces no te dejaba respirar. Caminé con pasos pesados rumbo a una de las muchas mesas que se encontraban al borde mientras pensaba en cómo decirle a Kikyo que me devolviera la llave de mi departamento. Después de algunos pasos llegué junto a dos mujeres exuberantes y un señor al que se le notaba la ambición en los ojos.

-Señor Takeda, señoritas.- saludé.

Las mujeres me miraron y sentí como me desnudaban con la mirada, me sentía literalmente violado por esas miradas tan lujuriosas posadas sobre mí.

-¿Pensó en lo que le dije?- esa molesta voz taladró en mi mente.

-Sí.- respondí serio.

La mayor de las hermanas me miro impaciente.

-¿Qué decidirá?- me preguntó ansioso y casi podía mirar el signo de dólar en sus ojos vacíos de un color negro.

-¿No es obvio?- pregunté sarcástico. –No.- dije secamente y antes de poder irme feliz a mi oficina la mayor me tomó del brazo.

-¡No, cariño! Cásate conmigo y te haré más feliz que ella-

Tenía que mencionarla….

-¡Aléjate de mí y no te quiero de vuelta!-

El señor miró con malos ojos a la mayor y literalmente la arrastró a la salida reprochándole seguramente el por qué no pudieron quitarme mi fortuna. Miré con ojos fríos la puerta de salida, como si ella tuviera la culpa de mi desamor. Sentí un cuerpo impactar contra el mío de frente, un cuerpo tibio, cálido, pequeño. Apreté a la forma arriba de mí ya que el impacto logró que me cayera con la forma encima de mí.

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Señor Taisho!-

La mujer encima de mí colocó sus codos encima de mi pecho para levantarse.

-¡Lo siento, de verdad!-

Miré con los ojos entrecerrados a Higurashi-san encima de mí y solté un suspiro.

-¿Tú estás bien?

-Si…

Asentí y traté de levantarme pero Higurashi-san soltó un gemido de dolor.

-¡Yo….!- gimió ella de dolor y sentí algo extraño.

-¿Higurashi-san?

-Duele….

Cargué a la señorita Higurashi entre mis brazos y la senté en una mesa.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte serio.

-Mi tobillo comenzó a dolerme y tropecé con usted…. Creo que me lo doblé…

Asentí.

-Tómate los días que necesites para recuperarte.- me di media vuelta, necesitaba seguir pasando mis penas solo.

-¡No, no!- ante esta respuesta me di la vuelta y me acerqué a ella, con mis ojos fríos como de costumbre y me aseguré de que mis labios formaran una línea delgada.

La miré con mis ojos fríos pero ella parecía no importarle.

-Yo adoro trabajar aquí, no me gusta faltar.- me miró con una mirada fiera.

Esa mujer, ¿qué cosa era? Nunca nadie me había contestado y mucho menos contradecirme, al contrario, yo no era el jefe de buen humor que daba días libres a lo loco a cada estúpido que se le pasaba enfrente. Yo luchaba por sacar adelante mi negocio, recibía insultos de parte de mi hermano disiento que la repostería era para mujeres pero nunca le hacía caso, cada día tratando de no tener ninguna queja y lo único que he recibido desde que comencé; hace 2 años, fue una pedida de más avellana en la masa de pastel de Avellanas con agua de rosas, sí, sonaba extraño pero era delicioso. Y nunca nadie me había contradicho, pero… ¿Por qué con una simple y mortal mujer, 2 años se iban por la borda con solo un "¡No, no!"?

Sentí un calor en mis mejillas al saber que ella se había acercado hasta que nuestras narices casi se rozaban.

-No quiero fal….-

Y ambos fuimos interrumpidos.

Junté esos labios con los míos al ser empujado por detrás y abrí mis ojos como platos. Esos labios eran tan suaves, esponjosos, tibios, tan…. Tan perfectos. Ella comenzaba a quitarse pero no podía dejar eso así, esos labios eran los mejores que había probado, si pensaba que los de Kikyo eran los mejores ¡me retracto! Los de Kikyo sabían a alcohol pero los de Higurashi-san sabían a dulce, un dulce del que no me quería separar. Cerré mis ojos y tomé la nuca de ellaque parecía sorprendida. Moví mis labios sobre estos sintiendo más de su dulce sabor en mi paladar, me sentía tan extraño…. Mi calor corporal subía a cada momento que pasaba pegado a los labios de ella aunque solo yo me moviera ya que ella parecía en un estado de shock. Me separé con lentitud de esos labios y miré a mis lados, por fortuna nadie nos miró ya que era la hora de cerrar y la poca gente que había ya se había retirado. Y entonces caí en cuenta al mirar la cara de Higurashi-san… ¡La había besado! Había prometido nunca jamás volver a tener contacto con una mujer y al sentir el primer toque de una hembra perdí el control pero sentía que esa no era la verdadera razón.

-Lo siento, Higurashi-san.-

Ella asintió sonrojada y evitó mi mirada, la miré curioso. ¿Acaso ella también evitaba contacto con los hombres? Me comía la cabeza pensando en esas cosas que no deberían de importarte pero allí estaba, pensando y pensando en que le pasaba cuando recordé.

-Tienes 1 semana libre, recupérate y si en esa semana no estáde vuelta te despediré, no puedes faltar más que eso. ¿Entendido?- pregunté serio.

Ella me miró intimidada y sentí que debía de retractarme de todas las palabras, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, tal como una chiquilla de apenas 5 años. Mi fría máscara de frialdad nunca se fue de mi rostro y agradecía eso.

-S-Si, señor Taisho.-

-Bien y, pídele a alguien que te lleve a casa, no podrás caminar así.- miré la parte de su tobillo por encima del calcetín y la zona se veía algo hinchada.

-¡Kagome, los pasteles están listos. Hora de irnos!-

Una voz masculina salió de la zona donde creábamos los pasteles de gran tamaño. Miré la cara de Higurashi y me sentía tan extraño al ver como sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa se formaba en su boca que antes estaba pegada con la mía.

-Miroku, está bien pero… ¿Podrías cargarme a casa?-Miroku Toriyama-san se acercó a la mesa en la que Higurashi-san estaba sentada, gracias a mí. Miré serio a ese tipo que me ayudaba con la furgoneta a entregar los pedidos a domicilio, no sabía por qué pero una creciente furia nació en mi interior y apreté los puños tratando de contener algo de lo que ni yo mismo sabía a qué se debía.

-Sí, no pesas nada pero… ¿Pasa algo?-

Ella asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tropecé con el señor Taisho y me disloque el tobillo…

Toriyama-san miró a mi dirección como notando apenas que me encontraba allí, junto a _ellos._ Mis puños se apretaron aún más.

-Disculpe a mi compañera, y si nos permite, señor Taisho, me retiro junto a ella.-

Asentí y les di la espalda, no quería ver nada de amor en mis narices de ningún tipo justo una semana después de terminar una relación amorosa, realmente ahora me asqueaba pero…. Ese beso… fue distinto a todos los anteriores y contradictoriamente a mis pensamientos, quería volver a hacerlo. ¡Patrañas! Se pasaría mañana, solo eran las ganas de sentir el calor de una mujer y sentirme amado, nada más… ¿Verdad?

[…]

-¿Entregaste los cinco pedidos pendientes?-

Toriyama-san asintió y me sentí molesto al saber que no había ningún problema para despedirlo. Dos días después de ese beso no sabía porque pero ahora uno de mis hobbies favoritos era vigilar de cerca a ese tipo que al terminar el turno llevaba a Higurashi-san a algún lugar… sospechoso…

[…]

-¿Higurashi-san? Ya estamos por cerrar….-dije sorprendido. Creía que todos se habían ya retirado a sus respectivas casas.

Miré a Higurashi-san sentada en una de las tantas mesas de mi establecimiento; Taisho´sBakery. Ella se sobresaltó, seguramente la asusté, y me miró aún asustada, con esto lo confirmé.

-Sí, discúlpeme, pero Miroku no vino a trabajar hoy y espero un taxi que me lleve a casa…-

-¿Un taxi...?- ¡Mi oportunidad! –No se molesta, la llevaré yo. Ir en taxi en la noche es peligroso para una mujer.-

Ella me miró pensativa y después sonrió.

-Es verdad, pero puedo caminar. Mi casa no está lejos de aquí-

-No importa, es igual de peligroso.- insistí.

-Está bien…- dijo ella.

Una emoción estalló en mi pecho y asentía con entusiasmo. Le ofrecí mi brazo a Higurashi-san y ella se levantó de la silla dejándome ver como su tobillo ahora se encontraba en buen estado. Caminé con ella del brazo hasta la puerta de cristal de mi establecimiento, retiré con suavidad mi brazo trabado con el izquierdo de ella, para cerrar la puerta principal, la trasera y la de evacuación o emergencia ya estaban cerradas, como siempre. Un calor en mis mejillas me atacó junto a un temblor en mi pecho devído al fuerte latido de mi corazón que saltó de la emoción y algo más que no pude identificar cuando, sin necesidad de ofrecer mi brazo, ella lo tomó con fuerza y no solo con uno, si no con dos.

-¿Higurashi-san?- pregunté serio, todo lo que no sentía en esos momentos.

-Tengo frío….-

Parecía no mentir, pues su cuerpo temblaba, lo sentía atreves de mi brazo. Con un suspiro retiré mi brazo de ella y me saqué el saco negro que portaba a diario y lo pasé por encima de los hombros de ella, que me miraba sonrojada. Ella apretó el cuello de mi saco y dijo

-Gracias, señor Taisho.-

-Inuyasha.- respondí.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha, Higurashi-san.- repetí.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar seguida de cerca por mí ya que, no sabía dónde vivía…

-En ese caso, Inuyasha…- no sé por qué pero me gusto como sonó mi nombre dicho por ella. -… mi nombre es Kagome, no Higurashi-san.- ella trató de imitar mi voz.

-¡Hey! Yo no hablo así.- me quejé ante el tono grave y levemente estúpido que ella usó.

Ella me miro seria y apresuró su paso obligándome a hacer una rápida caminata para alcanzarla. Solo una palabra la caracterizaba…

_Bipolaridad…_

[…]

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, verdad?-

La camarera, de nombre Yuno, miró mis ojos, gran error… Podía ver como su cara se tensaba y sus ojos se entrecerraban, nadie podía soportar mi mirada y parece que ella ya había caído.

-Lo que quieres…- comencé. -… son 5 días libres, pero, ¿sabes que estamos súper ocupados, verdad?- pregunté serio. -57 bodas en este año, de las cuales terminamos 34 pedidos. 12 pasteles para fiestas infantiles. Debemos crear 1 000 raviolis para el día del ravioli y claro, no podemos dejar de poner cosas nuevas en los aparadores, próximamente tendremos.- tomé aire. -Tenemos sobretodo el pastel de la Wester, lo quieren con movimiento, un maldito tren con movimiento del cual, lo más posible, es que necesitemos crear unas vías fijas para que se mueva. Y el último y no menos importante, tenemos que hacer un pastel que saldrá en toda la portada de la revista "ItalianHobbies" para pasado mañana, el cual, no hemos siquiera comenzado.- terminé.

Ella asintió y no mostré ningún ápice de culpa al ver sus ojos cristalinos, realmente asustada.

-No puedo.- me levanté de la silla y ella se tensó. –No me interesan ni los motivos ni tu desempeño en el trabajo. Envíale alguna postal a tu madre enferma, pero te quiero ver mañana aquí.- respondí y salí de mi oficina.

Solté un suspiro al mirar como varias miradas se posaban en mí, como siempre, todos escuchaban todo lo que decía pero no era mi culpa que mi voz sea tan grave, no sabía porque pero a… _ella…_siempre le gustó mi voz, nunca la entendí pero ahora mucho menos la entendería, ella era libre de irse con ese tal Naraku, tanto ella como yo éramos ahora libres de elegir nuestra vida y eso trataba de hacer… ¡Pero bueno! Ahora no me deprimiría, nunca fui un estúpido romántico y no pensaba serlo mucho menos. Caminé hacia los baños y pasé por la puerta donde el conocido y popular símbolo de un hombre estaba como placa en una puerta para refresarme la cara y al salir me encontré cara a cara, bueno, cara a pecho porque ella era más baja que yo, con Kagome.

-¿Pasa algo, Kagome?-

Y solo tenía una pregunta. ¿Por qué mi voz sonó tan diferente a la normal?

-Necesito hablar con usted.- me dijo seria.

Asentí y sentí una pequeña mano tomar la mía y después, me sentí arrastrado a mi propia oficina por una Kagome, sus pasos parecían algo robóticos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Entramos por la fina puerta de cuarzo blanco y después ella se sentó en el sillón de cuero, justo delante de mi escritorio.

Caminé aun pensando en qué le pasaba a Kagome, y después me senté en la silla desocupada, quedando únicamente separados por el escritorio de madera fina, color café con distintos tonos del color antes mensionado. (Así es mi salón de estudios, lo utilizo para enseñar y practicar toques en lo demás de espacio, y el escritorio para charlar con los padres)

-Directo al grano, señor Taisho.-

¡Puff! Eso no me gustó nada. ¿Señor Taisho? ¿Dónde quedó el Inuyasha?

-Mi madre enfermó, no se enteró antes, está débil y necesita de mí. ¿Podría dejarme ir?-

-Claro.- dije sin pensarlo.

La madre de Kagome estaba necesitada y no puedo negarle a esa mujer la prescencia de su hija en aquella enfermedad, hasta ahora, desconocida para mí.

-Bien…- ella sonrió. –Ya que me ha dejado a mí, ¿por qué no dejar a Yuno? Señor Taisho, ¿podría explicarme?-

Me quedé helado. Peor si era verdad. No dudé para nada darle la oportunidad de un puente a Kagome, con sólo escuchar su pedido. Pero a Yuno no se la di, no dudé en negársela, fue lo primero en que pensé y en que actué.

¿Qué es este sentimiento tan feo?

¿Culpa?

-P-Puedes retirarte, Kagome.- ¿tartamudeé?

¿Yo; el "Señor todo lo puede"?

No puede ser…

¿Qué me estás haciendo, Kagome?

¿Por qué nunca antes había sentido estas cosas, aun cuando casi ni te conocía?

¿Qué me está haciendo Kagome…?

Ignoré a Kagome y fui directamente a la posición de Yuno, esta me miró intimidada y sentí mi corazón doler, estaba seguro... Ella me temía.

Le di esas vacaciones y ese día, ese día en el que le di a una empleada unas vacaciones con este sentimiento, ella fue la más trabajadora que todos en esa misma noche de trabajo.

Todo gracias a Kagome…

[…]

Salí de mi oficina y una Kagome sonriente me esperaba al lado de la puerta. Mi sonrisa que inconscientemente plasmé en mi rostro fue correspondida por ella y me encaminé a su lado.

-¿Miroku?-pregunté tragándome los celos que destilaba mi interior al mencionar ese nombre.

Ella soltó una risita, tal vez notó mis celos y ante este pensamiento mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¡No es qué este celoso o…¡ ¡O...!-

-¿Quién mencionó algo de celos?-

Pillado…

[…]

Después de una pequeña discusión sobre los celos, donde a duras penas disfracé mis crecientes celos salí de mi establecimiento con una hermosa Kagome nuevamente colgada de mi brazo.

-Así que, Miroku… ¿Es solo un amigo?-

-Sí, lo es. No tienes por qué estar celoso de un amigo.- rio ella.

-¡Que no estoy celoso! Testadura…-

-¡Jah! Y mira quién lo dice.-

-¡Bueno, almeno yo…!-

Paré de hablar al sentir una gota caer sobre mi nariz y después otra en el centro donde comenzaban la raíz de mi largo cabello negro. A esas le siguieron más y más hasta que sentía como una gota resbalaba mandándome extrañas sensaciones al sentir una gota cargada de agua bajar por toda mi cabeza, justo en mis cabellos.

-Problemas…- dijo ella.

-No alcanzamos a llegar a tu casa, la mía está más cerca.- dije, más bien ofrecí.

-Está bien, tengo algo importante en mi bolso y no quiero que le pase algo por la lluvia.- me gusto la visión que tuve de ella. Su hermoso y blanco rostro perfectamente femenino, las mejillas rosas y las gotas de agua pasando por su rostro, definitivamente ella era hermosa, me atrevo a decir que más que Kikyo… ¡Woa, ¿yo pensé eso?! Nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que pensara eso pero… nunca se sabe que pasará en el futuro y lo que nunca pensé, terminó por llegar. ¿Qué me pasaba?

[…]

Llegamos a mi casa que ahora que pensaba, no estaba lejos de la de Kagome. Ella entro seguida de cerca por mí y cerré la puerta.

-¡Que frio!-

-¡Ni que lo digas!-

Solté un suspiro y caminé al cuarto de baño para sacar dos toallas blancas, ambas con mis iniciales cosidas en hilo negro, lo que las hacía resaltar.

-Adelante, sécate.- dije una vez que volví a la puerta y ofrecer una a Kagome. Ella asintió y, con una delicadeza atrayente, sentía como la toalla era retirada de mi mano.

Dejé atrás esos pensamientos y le sonreí a Kagome, siendo correspondido por ella.

-¿Algo de comer?- le ofrecí y con la toalla comencé a secar mi largo cabello. Me senté en mi sillón negro de la sala y momentos después sentí como se hundía con delicadeza, como si el peso fuera minúsculo, a mi lado. Para después, sentir unos ledos con los míos, que sostenían la toalla.

-No, gracias. Te ayudaré con eso.-

-Gracias.-

Agradecí y dejé que ella secara mi cabello.

-¿Te gustaría bañarte aquí? Es malo que estés mojada, podrías usar el shampoo que mi madre me dejo, es de flores silvestres. ¡Dioses! Parece que mi madre quería una mujer.- ambos reímos.

Minutos después escuché el sonido del agua al caer y tomé la ropa de Kagome para caminar a la lavadora y colocar la ropa dentro. Miré a mis lados asegurándome de no ser visto por nada ni por nadie y me retiré poco a poco la ropa para juntarla con la de Kagome y con la toalla con la que Kagome me secó el cabello, la utilicé para taparme. Solté un suspiro y volví a la sala de estar mirando curioso el bolso de Kagome. Ella mencionó algo sobre un... ¿Regalo? Bien, la curiosidad me mataba pero no por esohurgaría por el bolso de ella, seguramente era algo personal o para algún familiar, además, no tenía ningún tipo de derecho como para hacer eso tan... Tan parecido a lo que una pareja hace… Y aquí vamos, nuevamente esos pensamientos. Kagome me atraía, era verdad. Me gustaba mucho, más que Kykio, pero no podía llegar a decirle: "Kagome, hola. Me gustas y te quiero para mí, así que te encerraré todos los días en mi casa para que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día" Bueno, eso no era precisamente lo que tenía pensado, mejor: "¡Hola, Kagome! De verdad que me gustas y quisiera que me aceptaras de novio para después dar un paso gigantesco: el matrimonio". Ok no, eso podría dar un poco de miedo…

-¡Inuyasha!-

Di un pequeño salto al salir de una forma un tanto... Peculiar... De mis pensamientos. Subí escaleras arriba para estar frente a frente a la puerta de baño. Ya no se escuchaba el agua, lo que me decía que ella terminó de bañarse.

-¿Necesitas algo, Kagome?-

-Ropa, no tengo y la que tenía de cambio esta mojada, la del trabajo la dejé en los vestidores de la pastelería, lo siento…

Pensé en lo que podía hacer hasta que una idea llegó a mi mente.

-Te puedo prestar una camisa, tu cuerpo es pequeño a comparación con el mío, podrías usarlo como un… em…

-¿Vestido?- acudió a mi ayuda.

-Sí, tengo una camisa a botones roja larguísima, tanto que tengo que fajarme.- ofrecí.

-¿Podrías prestármela?-

No respondí y caminé a mi habitación, justo al lado del cuarto de baño, y de mi ropero elegí la dichosa camisa que sería la que tocara el cuerpo de Kagome mientras yo apenas había tenido contacto labial, y eso por accidente…

Volví a la puerta del baño y di unos suaves toques a la puerta.

-¿Inuyasha?-

-¿Quién si no? Tengo la camisa.- dije.

La puerta se entre abrió dejando salir un brazo largo y delgado de un color blanco, era el brazo de Kagome que había salido para extender la palma. Coloqué la camisa en la palma extendida de ella y después esta volvió a ocultarse detrás de la puerta.

-Gracias-

-Oye…-

-¿Sí?-

-Tengo hambre, haré algo, ¿quieres acompañarme?-

Esperaba con todo mí ser un mísero _sí._ Un silencio se formó entre una Kagome detrás de la puerta y yo del otro lado, comenzaba a sentirme nervioso… Seguramente Kagome no quería acompañarme… ¿Acaso era por mi actitud?Tal vez era mi culpa, me volví una roca después de la despedida con Kikyo y ahora soy todo un témpano de hielo, no es raro que la gente se aleje de mí por culpa de mi forma de ser. Pero… me decepcionó mucho que Kagome no me acepte así, digo, ya pasamos unos buenos momentos juntos, ya era como para que me digiera algo o… ¡no lo sé! Ahora estoy confundido, ese sentimiento no me gusta para nada.

-Listo, ¿Qué harás para cenar?-

Me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz delante de mí. Últimamente estaba muy pensativo y me sobresaltaba ante todo. Mi quijada casi baja hasta los suelos al ver a Kagome con mi camisa de una forma tan extraña, creo que se las arregló para hacerlo parecer un vestido… un vestido muy corto…

Miré el anillo de 14 quilates que tenía pensado dárselo a Kikyo esa misma noche en donde ella me dijo que tenía un amante, pero extrañamente eso ya no me molestaba para nada, al contrario, me sentía feliz por ella. Que Kikyo fuera feliz con quien ella quiera, yo era feliz con Kagome y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo. Tal vez ahora comprendía a Kikyo y su infidelidad que duro 3 meses, tal vez me tenía miedo… Pero ahora entendía el por qué, ella ama a Naraku y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, y no quería.

Abrasé con más fuerza el pequeño y esbelto cuerpo de Kagome a mi lado al sentir frio y la calidez de ella me inundó. Continué pensando.

Pero eso sí, si Kagome me engañaba con otro, sería capaz de raptarla y llevármela a América para tener una vida, aunque sea forzada… Tal vez es una locura ¿Es una locura? Si la respuesta a mi propia pregunta era un sí…

¡Considérenme loco!

[…]

2 meses, dos míseros meses y ya me sentía tan… tan… _estúpido_ con sólo recordar a Kagome…

Amaba a Kagome, estaba seguro y un Taisho no se equivoca, o al menos eso decía mi padre, pero una vez fallé con Kikyo y ahora no estaba seguro… ¿Le agradaría a Kagome? No lo sabía, quizá si o quizá no, la respuesta hacía que me quedara tan pensativo que incluso me sobresaltaba con el primer sonido que escuchaba y me sorprendía.

Dios, me sentía tan… tan… _tan impotente y débil ahora mismo…_

Y no me gustaba sentirme débil, para nada.

Suspiré pesado y allí, frente a la puerta de la casa de Kagome, yo mismo me encontré con un bello ramo de rosas rojas escondido en mi espalda y con mano temblorosa toqué suavemente la puerta, y en unos minutos una bella Kagome me recibió y creo que estaba haciendo la cena, puesto que tenía un delantal que olía a mantequilla, posiblemente algo de repostería.

-¿Puedo entrar? –mantente calmado, Inuyasha, calmado…-Adelante –ella sonrió tan hermosamente que creo que me embobé meses habían pasado ya desde entonces y yo no sabía exactamente que hacer ahora…

Creo que me embobé, pero sólo un poquito

Un poco, puesto que ella rió y tiró de mi brazo hasta introducirme a su casa.

-uh, sí… -antes de negar levemente con la cabeza, intentando quitarme lo embobado.

Suspiré antes de mover el ramo de flores hasta posarlas delante del bello rostro de la azabache de bellos ojos y ella sólo sonrió, me sonrosé ligeramente y devolví la sonrisa, sintiendo que ella las tomaba. Mis cejas se fruncieron ligeramente al

¿Esa es la sensación que sufren los maleantes al confesar su crimen? Por qué… se siente tan bien… ¡Sí! Por fín había dicho lo que yo sentía que DEBÍA decir, pero al ver que Kagome desviaba la mirada yo me tense, sentía que pasaba algo malo…

-Yo estoy comprometida…

- …

No me jodan.

[…]

Agobiado y con una copa de wiskey en mi mano, bebí todo de un solo trago antes de sentirme ligeramente mareado, reprendiéndome mentalmente por haber comido tan poco y hasta ahora sufrir las consecuencias del alcohol.

Suspiré y mirá fijamente la copa ahora vacía

-Traigame su mejor botella de vino tinto, de uvas, y de vino blanco –ordené con voz algo ronca, mirando fijamente al dueño de ese establecimiento en el que ahora me encontraba.

-Pero señor… -lo escuché aclararse la garganta –ya bebió demasiado y esos tres vinos juntos no serán una buena combinación –el anciano sonrió ligeramente.

-Fhé, no me interesa, sólo tráigalas –bufé y desvié la mirada, sabía que el anciano tenía razón, pero por el momento nada me importaba, sólo quería quitar de mi mente a cierta azabache.

Y vaya que ese señor dio una muy buena lucha por intentar persuadirme para que evitase el alcohol, pero fui tan terco que siempre me negaba, alentado de mi fuerte resistencia, así que finalmente lo vencí y trajo mis 3 botellas

¿Comprometida?

Diablos…

[…]

Estúpidamente, heme aquí nuevamente: frente a la casa de la chica _comprometida_con la camisa mal arreglada y demonios, aliento a alcohol pero no se pudo evitar, apenas podía acomodar correctamente mis pensamientos y me reprendía mentalmente por eso.

Con pesar y mejillas rojas, toqué algo fuerte a la puerta de Kagome antes de esperar unos momentos, antes de ver frente a mí a la misma azabache pero ahora tenía una linda pijama con estampado de ¿ositos? ¿onigiri? ¿Cabezas tiernas de leones? ¿Flores de sakura?

Sinceramente, no le veía la puta forma, creo que era por el alcohol…

Bha, ¿qué importaba ahora?

No sé ni como, pero salí de mis pensamientos y ya tenía una humeante taza de té en mi mano y una toalla húmeda limpiando mi rostro sudoroso. Con manos temblorosas, yo solo bebí del té de naranja e intenté calmar el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

No sé por qué, pero al sentirla a mi lado me descontrolé y, dado a mi "sana" memoria ese momento, tomé a Kagome como mía esa misma noche.

Y fue una de mis mejores noches

[…]

Solté un suspiro y pase caminado por la casa de Kagome por décima segunda vez en el día. Miré atento la puerta y mi mano se envolvió en manija. Moví desesperadamente la manija pero esta estaba atrancada. Con un sentimiento de agonía retiré mi mano de esa pieza de latón y miré el correo de ella. Estaba totalmente lleno y algunas cartas caían de este en el suave césped. ¿Por qué se había ido?

Igual, quizá fue por lo que hice…

Y así, cada día después del trabajo pasaba por la casa de ella, esperando ansioso poder entrar a esa casa y mirar a Kagome sonreírme como ella solía hacerlo a diario junto a ese gato gordo. Pasaron los días y nada, no había nada allí. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso fue el haberme confesado?

No, yo lo sabía…

Fue por lo que le hice, pero la mirada de Kagome no fue nunca de odio, fue tan hermosa que me obligó a seguir y seguir durante toda la noche…

Me sonrojé ligeramente ante los recuerdos

Sé que ella estaba comprometida con una tal Kouga pero eso no me impidió ser feliz con ella al menos unos momentos. ¡Rayos! Mi pecho cada vez dolía más y más esperando calmarse con escuchar la voz de Kagome una vez mal, mirarla sonreír de esa forma en la que me sonreía solo a mí y no a nadie más. Dichoso sea el tal Kouga por tener a esa maravillosa mujer, una por la que estoy dispuesto a darlo todo menos mi vida, por qué si no tuviera vida no valdría la pena, así no podría mirarla, sentir esa emoción al mirar como ella despertaba a mi lado cada mañana, a cada momento. Tener pequeños críos corriendo y sorprendiéndonos a cada mañana cuando yo estaba dispuesto a levantarla de una manera especial, con amor…

Esa mujer me enloquecía como ninguna otra. Adoraba como me cocinaba siempre pero sobretodo la amaba a ella. La amaba…. ¡¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?! Pude haberla detenido, no lo sé. ¿Raptado? No creo que eso sea bueno…. Pero la idea me sonaba atractiva.

Con un vació en el pecho caminé a mi casa sin importarme que esta quedara a 3 kilómetros. ¿Qué importaba? Caminar no era malo pero me hacía recordar los momentos dulces con Kagome, lo que hacía que me llenase de calidez y de añoranza, pero algún día ella volvería, lo sabía, y si no era así, yo la buscaría, tengo el correo para su nombre completo y podría investigar sobre ella y su familia. ¡Mierda! Me sentía como un acosador.

Y así, cada día después del trabajo pasaba por la casa de ella, esperando ansioso poder entrar a esa casa y mirar a Kagome sonreírme como ella solía hacerlo a diario junto a ese gato gordo. Pasaron los días y nada, no había nada allí. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso fue el haberme confesado? Bien se decía que no había que decir palabras con la cabeza caliente, en este caso eso era literal (Si me entienden…) Posiblemente Kagome creyó que estaba jugando con ella o algo por el estilo, pero yo no era así. De verdad…

-La quiero de vuelta…-

Con 1 día me bastaba para extrañarla, ahora me siento emo-deprimido con 12 días sin verla…

[…]

No sabía porque pero sentía que esa vez sería diferente. Como cada noche me encontraba caminando por la cuadra donde ella vivía. Me sentía un zombi y parecía uno ya que mis piernas pesaban demasiado para mi gusto y me tambaleaba ligeramente, estaba agotado, el trabajo era cada vez más difícil y rancio, los malditos pedidos no paraban de venir y descubrí que no solo necesitaba a Kagome para mí mismo, si no que ella era mi queridísima ayudante, no puedo sin ella, creo que me estoy haciendo dependiente… Bueno, y si así fuera, ¿qué? No tiene nada de malo.

Solté un suspiro y re-acomodé mi maletín que cruzaba en mi pecho, últimamente teníamos demasiados pedidos que tenía que ordenarlos y llevarlos a casa, así era últimamente, se fue Kagome, vinieron las desgracias, ¿irónico, no? Pasé, como siempre, por esa cuadra tan conocida donde esa persona en mi mente vivía, pero que últimamente no estaba, aún no sabía las razones pero espero que no haya sido por mi culpa. Solté un suspiro, nuevamente ese dolor que me hacía apretar el culo (xD) y tensar mi boca, realmente me daba un mal sabor, prefería mil veces el sabor de los pastelillos especiales de Kagome, ¿por qué hoy más que nunca pensaba en ella. Y mi ventana favorita se iluminó, literal. Miré en shock como esa ventana perfectamente adornada con esos lirios japoneses justamente en la puerta de entrada de Kagome, esa puerta tan extraña con esa misma ventana en el centro. ¡Dioses! Corrí hasta la puerta y no toqué de esta, prácticamente tomé la manija y abrí la puerta con brusquedad haciendo que esta de un giro de 128 grados para después, el sonido de un portazo bien dado que dio con mis oídos, pero eso no importaba.

-Inuyasha…

-¡Kagome!

-¡Dioses, Inuyasha!

Me lancé como un proyectil contra el femenino y pequeño cuerpo de Kagome logrando que esta casi cayera hacia atrás.

Con mucho gusto, me acurruqué al cuello níveo, aspirando fuertemente el aroma femenino antes de sonrosarme ligeramente, ese olor…

Me volvía loco y el hombre más feliz del mundo al mismo tiempo…

Suspiré sonoramente y de pronto me sentí tan tranquilo, y las manos que acariciaban mis cabellos sólo mejoraban mi situación.

-me alegra que estés aquí otra vez… -murmuré, sincero, y dios que esas palabras me costaron demasiado, pero estaba enamorado y ahora sabía que el orgullo no me ayudaría en nada.

- Fue difícil, a decir verdad. Romper un próximo casamiento que se decidió desde que nací es realmente difícil y más porque resultó que Kouga me amaba…. Pero yo amo a otra persona.- me miró sonrojada.

Solté un gruñido y después apreté mis dientes fuertemente ignorando la pequeña punzada de dolor que me causó en las muelas.

No quería compartirla con nadie… Ni con Miroku, ni Kouga… No, con nadie. ¡Esperen! ¡No la quería ni compartir con "nadie"! Me sentía como un perro celoso pero ¡Oye! Tengo mis motivos. No, espera… ¡Sí, Kagome era solo mía! Con ese motivo era más que suficiente.

Me deje mimar por las manos de Kagome en mis cabellos antes de decidirme a actuar, cargándola por la cintura para levantarme e ir al cuarto de Kagome, sintiéndola tensarse a medida que subía las escaleras.

Sonreí ligeramente, parece que ya se dio cuenta de lo que haría.

Comencé a dar suaves besos al rostro de Kagome, explorando con lentitud lo antes explorado por mí pero ya medio olvidado, así que volvería a reconocer ese sabor como sólo mío…

-¿Alguien más te ha tocado…?

-N-No… -murmuró en un ligero jadeo cuando dí una suave mordida a la clavícula de.

Me sentí el hombre más estúpidamente feliz en la tierra al escuchar la respuesta e inconscientemente sonreí, mientras aflojaba de a poco la mordida.

De a poco la fui acostando en la cama hasta subir sobre ella y me incliné hacia adelante, comenzando a dejar besos por el cuello níveo de la azabache. Con lentitud, recorrí una pierna con mi mano antes de apretar ligeramente aun por sobre la ropa y tiré del cuerpo contrario hacia abajo, acercándola más a mí.

Sentí unas traviesas manos desabotonar mi camisa y me estremecí ligeramente, así que ella también me había extrañado desde aquélla noche…

Sonreí ligeramente antes de comenzar a desvestir a Kagome con lentitud…

Bueno la verdad casi le rompí la ropa y me gané varias quejas por eso, pero valió la pena por ver el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome nuevamente.

Tomé esos senos _perfectos_entre mis manos y los apreté con cuidado, ganándome un respirar rápido de Kagome. Apreté otro poco antes de inclinarme y comenzar a lamer las aureolas de un rosado pálido, degustando nuevamente el dulce sabor de la chica.

Al sentirme satisfecho y dejar los pezones bien erectos, comencé a bajar con lentitud por el plano vientre hasta que me topé con el ombligo y solté una ligera risa ante la graciosa forma, no tardando en sacar mi lengua para lamer alrededor y sentir con gusto los estremecimientos y jadeos de Kagome. Tuve que hacer presión en la cintura de la chica al sentirla retorcerse demasiado al comenzar a penetrar, por así decirlo, el ombligo de Kagome, moviendo circularmente mi lengua.

Al sentir que Kagome comenzaba a soltar gemidos ahogados, fui bajando un poco más y más, bajando con lentitud el pantalón del pijama de Kagome, antes de alejarme un poco para acomodarme mejor y, finalmente, lamer la entrepierna de MI chica por encima de la ropa interior, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas al sentir unas manos apretar algo fuerte mis cabellos, pero ni siquiera me quejé. Con calma y mi lengua presionando algo fuerte cierto punto en Kagome, le abrí las piernas con mis manos para pasarlas por encima de mis hombros, estando así más cómodo.

Lamí un par de veces antes de fastidiarme por no probarla directamente, pero eso cambió cuando retiré la prenda y aspiré algo fuerte, el aroma de Kagome me emocionó ligeramente y sin esperar comencé a lamer, escuchando fuertes gemidos y sintiendo a Kagome retorcerse, llamándome en altos gemidos, y eso sólo me hacía necesitarla más…

Alcé la vista y la clavé en la de Kagome, pero ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su boca no se cerraba, se abría a cada momento pasa sacar los gemidos que retumbaban en mi cabeza, y que además me estaban haciendo reaccionar, bajé la vista hasta ver los senos de Kagome y mis manos no tardaron nada en volverlos a tomar, mientras seguía lamiendo.

-Inuya-asha… -gimió Kagome y en su voz noté un tono extraño, y comprendí que ella me necesitaba igual o incluso más que yo, y eso me emocionó por que sentía que así era correspondido.

-Te quiero, Kagome… -pensé, pero sabía que no obtendría respuesta si lo decía en voz alta, así que decidí guardármelo para mí.

-Inuyasha, yo… ya estoy a límite…

-También yo –sonreí de medio lado, antes de sentarme entre las piernas de Kagome y retirarme mi camisa a medio retirar y bajarme el pantalón junto al bóxer, no tardando en sentirme reaccionar completamente al sentir la mirada fija de Kagome en esa zona. De a poco fui subiendo encima de Kagome hasta que me sentí enredado en las esbeltas piernas de ella, antes de posicionarme.

-Inuyasha Taisho. Destructor de matrimonios desde el 13 de mayo del 2012.- mencionó ella riendo pero amé esa hermosa mueca de placer que tenía en su rostro cuando me rocé.

-También te amo, Kagome.- pensé y sonreí ligeramente ante lo dicho por MI chica bajo mío, escuchando su dulce risa y mirando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Guié la punta de mi miembro a la entrada de ella. Ambos contuvimos la respiración. Puede que no se la primera vez de ambos -aun recordaba cuando la desvirgué el día en el que tuve la osadía de ir a su casa ebrio- pero si después de no vernos 14 días…

14 horribles e infernales días

Me empujé con más fuerza contra ella y coloqué sus esbeltas piernas alrededor de mis caderas inquietas. Ella soltó un gemido y yo mismo gemí al sentir que en esa posición entraba más en ella. Solté un bufido y me empujé con más fuerza. Mi cuerpo se envolvió con el de Kagome abrasándola. Buscando ese calor que solo ella podía darme, buscando la liberación junto a ese belleza de mujer, encontrando el amor que creía perdido hace tiempo, encontrando la entrada de la puerta del corazón de Kagome, abriéndola con una llave y permitiéndome entrar a su corazón, donde me sentía tan feliz y querido, mi hogar.

Ella tocaba mis brazos, hombros y pecho pero no se decidió. A cada embestida que mi cuerpo le daba a ella me sentía en el cielo, el paraíso mismo. Me sentía bien, querido, en casa, donde pertenezco. Esas dos semanas que pasé sin ella fueron como vivir en el mismo infierno. Cada día sentía como mi alma moría, se marchitaba, se extinguía de a poco a poco… Pero cuando lo vi, cuando ese rayo de luz en la ventana sentía como mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo y las ganas de morir se iban para dar paso a las ganas de vivir, pero no cualquier vida, sino una vida donde Kagome fuera lo principal seguido de pequeños retoños que sentía tantas ganas de tener a su lado, y en eso estaba, creando bebés con la mujer a la que quería que solo pensara en mí y yo, como un caballero, correspondería a ella pensando en ella, como un loco enamorado que era como me sentía.

-Sujétate de aquí, Kagome…-

Y de repente, justo cuando estaba por comenzar a entrar en mi sitio favorito, un maullido me desconcentró y decidí quedarme quieto a entrar más y causarle dolor alguno. Solté un suspiro y miré enfadado al gato al lado de la cama, en el suelo, pero volví a posar mi mirada en Kagome. Me preparé para entrar en ella, realmente era difícil, me sentía tan ansioso que mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, rogaba a que Kagome no notase esto, parecía un adolescente en su primera vez. Finalmente comencé a entrar y mi "pequeño" yo se desvió del la entrada de Kagome para acariciar nuevamente los labios vaginales, ¡ese maldito gato me descontrolaba con sus maullidos!

-Parece que Buyo tiene hambre…- habló finalmente Kagome mirando al gato gordo y usando sus codos de apoyo.

-¡Dioses, pues que se muera de hambre que no pienso parar hasta mañana!- dije, sincero.

Por más que extrañara al maldito animal, ¡él no tenía por qué joderme mi momento! Me senté en la cama y tomé al gato del cuero.

-¡No lo trates así, Inuyasha!-

-¡Pero si es fino, no le duele! –me excusé, internamente divertido

Caminé hasta la puerta de baño de la habitación de Kagome y encerré al gato escuchando, una vez cerrada la puerta, sus maullidos y gemidos al tratar de salir e incluso la puerta al ser rasguñada.

-¡Inuyasha!- me reprochó Kagome, a lo que yo sólo suspiré antes de sonreír de medio lado.

-¡Jezz, prometo sacarlo… hasta mañana!- sonreí burlón y volví a subir sobre Kagome, volviendo a mi anterior posición.

-¡P-Pero…!-

-¡Demasiadas palabras, hora de la acción!- gruñí y entré dentro del cuerpo de Kagome sin piedad.

Perfecto, creo que entré hasta el fondo

-¡Ah-hh~!-

-Kagome…- gemí, excitado al sentir nuevamente la húmeda piel envolverme como tanto lo recordé-soñé en ausencia de la chica.

Me sentía apresado nuevamente por ella, finalmente volvía a estar completo. Mis ojos ardieron ligeramente y los cerré con fuerza para evitar algún derrame de estos, no lloraría frente a nadie, tenía que tener mi dignidad de macho aún, no quería que Kagome notara que me afectó mucho su partida.

Justo en el momento en el que entré en ella dejé de escuchar los molestos reclamos del maldito gato gordo y también sentí 8 pequeñas líneas medio curvadas clavarse en mis hombros, 4 en cada uno, no debía de ser un genio para saber que eran las uñas de Kagome.

Entreabrí mis ojos antes de desviar la vista, pero sentí una mano en mi mejilla que volvió a girar mi cabeza y aguanté la respiración al ver que la azabache bajo mío igualmente lloraba.

-¿Te lastimé…? –pregunté, ignorando el ardor en mis ojos para concentrarme en la chica.

Ella sólo negó ligeramente con la cabeza antes de sentir las manos de ella en mi nuca y como me atraían a sus dulces y rosáceos labios. Por supuesto, yo no me negué a lo que ella deseaba y comencé un lento y cariñoso beso, mientras mis caderas se movían y con lentitud movía mis caderas, disfrutando el sentirme en ese hermoso lugar que la chica me ofrecía como hogar, era demasiado cómodo.

A medida de mis embestidas, comencé a escuchar dulces jadeos y sin evitarlo me separé del beso para escuchar los gemidos, pero Kagome mordió su labio para callarse y yo no hice más que un puchero, antes de tomar el labio inferior de Kagome en el mío y tirar ligeramente de este hacia abajo, logrando que por fin los gemidos de mi amada salieran y llenasen la habitación, ante eso no pude evitar sonreír.

Cerré con lentitud mis ojos y escuché gustoso los, algo altos, gemidos de Kagome en premio a mis movimientos de cadera antes de sentir que no era suficiente y con gusto aumenté el ritmo, soltando roncos suspiros por lo bien que me sentía en esos momentos con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Me sobresalté al sentir nuevamente unas uñas en mi espalda y encorvé ligeramente mi cuerpo al sentir rasguños que iban en dirección sur y volvían a subir.

Mierda, eso se sentía tan jodidamente _bien_que inconscientemente tomé con fuerza las caderas de Kagome antes de embestir más rápido y fuerte, escuchando ahora los altos gemidos de MI chica casi en mi oído, y yo correspondía con bajos jadeos guturales, demostrando que igualmente me sentía bien con ese acto que, se supone pero en la actualidad era muy poco, de amor junto a mi amada.

- ¡I-Inuyasha, b-basta, voy a…~!

Solté otro ronco suspiro y no hice caso, más bien no deseaba hacer caso y seguí con mis embestidas, ligeramente tembloroso y murmurando por lo bajo cuanto extrañé a la azabache, mirnado con mis ojos entrecerrados las muecas de vergüenza que Kagome hacía cuando escuchaba mis palabras.

- ¡A-Ah, Inuyasha~!

- ¡Ngh!

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos al sentir un apretón allá abajo seguido de un ligero masaje antes de sentir a Kagome venirse dentro y yo, sin soportar, me dejé terminar igualmente, jadeante.

Me tomé unos momentos para tomar la respiración nuevamente y después me acosté al lado de Kagome, sintiéndola acurrucarse a mi pecho, sabiendo que estaba igual o más agotada que yo.

-Te amo, Inuyasha… -murmuró con voz adormilada a lo que yo sólo sonreír enormemente.

Sentí con satisfacción a la chica dormir a mi lado y yo solo llevé mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza para usarlos de almohada, quedándome pensativo y ligeramente apenado.

Cerré con lentitud mis ojos y aspiré con gusto el arma de Kagome, con mi corazón latiendo a tope dentro de mi pecho, incluso lo sentía hasta en mi cabeza, pero había esperado tanto tiempo por si quiera un "te quiero" y escuchar un _te amo_de Kagome simplemente era demasiado.

Esa noche dormí como todo un dios, abrazando dulcemente a la azabache a mi lado.

Ni ella ni yo nos acordamos del pobre gato dentro del baño

Horas después, desperté al no sentir el calor a mi lado y me estiré con pereza, entreabriendo con lentitud mis ojos mientras sentía unos dulces labios dejar un lindo beso en mi mejilla, inconsientemente sonreí y sólo me deje besar, antes de ladear un poco mi cabeza y tomar los labios de Kagome entre los míos.

-Inuyasha…

Disfruté el escuchar mi nombre de la femenina voz de Kagome antes de separarme un poco de los labios contrarios, dando otro ligero y casto beso, antes de volver a alegarme y acostarme nuevamente, cómodo.

-Inuyasha… -ella me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿mmh? –estaba muy cómodo.

-Es hora de levantarse… -me dijo, divertida por verme así.

-No quiero –dije infantilmente, antes de volver a taparme con la sabana y acurrucarme, internamente divertido.

No me esperaba la almohada que impactó contra mi rostro

Solté un pesado suspiro y tuve que levantarme a duras penas, antes de mirar fijamente la puerta del baño y soltar una ligera risa divertida, amaba esa nueva vida y no lo negaría.

[…]

-¿Ensayamos una postura nueva esta noche…?- pregunté asustando a Kagome, o eso esperé, al tiempo que la abrazaba por la espalda.

No podía evitarlo, ese hermoso delantal de flores de sakura perteneciente a mi madre me encantaba en Kagome.

Sentí que ella se volteaba hasta encararme. Miré sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillar en emoción.

-Sí, ¿qué te parece si está noche te vas a planchar y yo veo la televisión?-

-Astuta.-

-Ya sabes.- me guiñó un ojo, y yo en consecuencia solté un bajo gruñido gutural, para ver si eso funcionaba.

Pero no funcionó, ella solo volvió a voltearse para continuar en lo que hacía.

Y yo sólo gruñí, antes de sonreír de medio lado y juntarme demasiado a la espalda de ella, haciendo que notase mi erección, y sonreí para mí al escucharla jadear y soltar la cuchara.

-Inuyasha, Kakashi está en casa… -murmuró mi chica, apenada, y eso me hizo sonreír

-Mientras no hagas mucho ruido todo estará bien…

-P-Pero…

-Te lo repito, yo no soy el que hace ruido

Y ella se sonrojó

La vida de hombre casado, realmente me gustaba, tener a una mujer encantadora y que me amaba tanto como yo a ella era lo mejor que pudiese si quiera imaginar.

Y parecía que toda nuestra historia hubiese sido ayer y no hace 3 años…

**_Fin_**


End file.
